Destino
by Irazue13
Summary: Tras fragmentar la perla Shikon en un descuido se dispersaron en todo Japón y se rumorea más allá hasta los confines del infierno. Metida en un aventura Kagome Higurashi conoció personas que ganaron lugar a su corazón y otras muy profundo. En medio de esa alocada búsqueda con cualquier seres demonios, híbrido y humanos donde tiene que responder dos responsabilidades...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración** **: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takagashi solo los tome para narrar esta historia.**

 _Segunda aclaración: La historia comienza después que Kagome libera a InuYasha de su sello hilando el capitulo de los hermanos relámpagos no es igual a la serie no por completo pero si me agarre de eso. Realmente la historia no apuntaba a eso pero Shippo apareció en mi mente contando la historia._

 **Destino.**

 _Tras fragmentar la perla Shikon en un descuido se dispersaron en todo Japón y se rumorea más allá hasta los confines del infierno. Metida en un aventura Kagome Higurashi conoció personas que ganaron lugar a su corazón y otras muy profundo. En medio de esa alocada búsqueda con cualquier seres desde demonios hasta híbrido y humanos donde tiene que responder dos responsabilidades salvar el mundo de las garras de Naraku y terminar la ¡secundaria! Conocerá el amor profundo, egoísta y demandante. ¿Sera capaz de aventurar en las garras de la pasión?_

 **El reino Kitsune y los hermanos Relámpago.**

 **I**

Koharu Kisaragi paseaba por los senderos del pueblo del Este, reino de los demonios zorros, herederos de la magia pura y traviesa. Sus rasgos referentes era su pelaje castaño rojizos, las hembras lucían sus melenas bien rojas mientras los machos un castaño deslizado a rojizo. Bien conocidos eran por sus trucos engañosos hasta para el mas astuto de los Lores de los cuatros reinos cardinales. Ellos encargados de profesar su magia a cambio del cuidado y respeto a la madre tierra. Naturalmente su magia venia de ahí, sus elementos básicos era de la misma naturaleza, hojas, ramas, piñas, flores y mas, mas.

—¡Ahí estas pequeño zorro!—grito fingiendo enojo y corriendo tras el niño demonio.

Shippo Kisaragi burbujeo de risa dando pequeños saltos, escondido entre los arbustos sus ojos verdes brillaron divertidos, con las suaves y verdes hojas cosquillando su rostro.

—¿En donde estará?—fingió no verlo aunque su colla esponjosa y castaña se movía quedando expuesto. La tierra suave dibujaba sus diminutas huellas, delatando su camino hasta el arbusto.

—¿Dónde estabas Koharu?

La dama colorada giro graciosamente sobre sus talones y sus verdosos ojos figuraron amor ante el hombretón de cabellos cortos, ondulantes como las olas del mar y castaños con sus ojos del mismo color rasgados con compostura frívola.

—¡Kenta!—sonrió besando su mejilla morena.

Una risita escapo del arbusto.

—Te cuento... No encuentro a Shippo, ¿Tu lo has visto?—pregunto deslizando la vista a la inquieta cola.

Los achinados ojos castaños brillaron de humor. —No, entonces tendremos que ir nosotros solos a bañarnos.—agrego lo ultimo con traviesa lujuria, ganando un sonrojo por parte de su compañera. Jalo de su cintura hasta estrecharla contra su cuerpo.—te deseo Koharu.—susurro para ella.

Olvidado Shippo salió de su escondite, consternado que sus padres lo dejaron ahí. La atención de su madre giraba entorno a Kenta, vestido con su armadura de dos piezas cuidando celosamente su pecho, brazos y piernas, en su espalda colgaba la alabarda plateada, su forma era la cola de un Kitsune y la punta garras alargadas y finas. Koharu cometió un delito al besar su barbilla. Corrió hasta saltar en el hombro de su padre.

—¡Aquí estas pequeño demonio!—ágilmente lo atrapo entre sus brazos dando cosquillas hasta que el niño llorisqueo de la risa.

Kenta bufo, frustrado. La hermosa idea de un baño lujurioso e intimo se esfumo tan rápido como su pequeño hijo jugando por uno familiar y lleno de risas y juegos por parte de ambos.

 **I- II**

—Señor, sentimos la presencia de otros demonios cerca de los limites del Reino.—explico el general uno, flexionado en una rodilla y su vista en el suelo.

—Son los hermanos Relámpago—aclaro el general dos.

Kenta arrugo el ceño fastidioso los últimos tiempos aquellos hermanos Relámpago tomaron la costumbre de atacarlos y reinar sus tierras. Mas bien, desde que la dama de Hiten ambiciono los lujos del palacio. Parecía no molestarles la humillación constante al ser derrotados con facilidad por sus hombres y desterrados. Tres décadas de constante batallas, el paraíso mágico de los Kitsune de fuego es alimentado por sus propias esencias, si un intruso amenazaba la paz y lograba desterrarlos moriría lentamente aquellas tierras verdosas, llena de vegetaciones, ríos y lagunas formadas. Cada sitio tenia su historia de nacimientos, el río Dama, nació ante el llanto desgarrado de la tercer dama de la casa Kitsune cuando perdió a su heredero antes de parirlo luego de una batalla con unos demonios extranjeros su alma angustiosa dio lugar a una lluvia de tres días y tres noches hasta formar el río de hoy en día. Las montañas grandes en los limites del Sur de sus tierras nacieron entre una batalla aliado con el Gran Comandante Perro que en su forma canina hundió las mesetas contra la guerra de razas con los demonios Pantera y había mas y mas historias grandiosas de aquellas tierras. Osados esos demonios manipuladores del Relámpago y Trueno amenazaban la vida de sus legados pero no era suyo sino de todo su pueblo que peleaba fervorosamente ante cualquier amenaza.

—Ya saben que hacer.—ordeno desdeñoso.

Hiten y Manten aparecieron tras una nube negra y relampagueando. El mayor, Hiten, de paraciencia quinceañera no mas de doscientos o trescientos años, una marca en su frente en forma de rombo violeta resaltando su tés morena y con peculiar sonrisa arrogante, llamo al líder del los Kitsune.

El demonio de ojos castaño se tomo su tiempo dando instrucciones, asegurando a su preciosa dama y su cachorro antes de aparecer galantemente entre su gente. Adopto una expresión fría, digna del Joven Sesshomaru pensó irónicamente.

—¡No son bienvenidos a la tierras kitsune!—vocifero Kenta con su ejercito a su espalda apoyando alzando sus armas.

Hiten sonrió arrogante.

—No te confíes Zorro, esta vez no será lo mismo—amenazo con una confianza acostumbrada, apunto su alabarda al demonio.—Tenemos apoyo.

—¿Has oído hablar de la perla Shikon?—pregunto Manten burlón un grotesco demonio de mal aparaciencia cabeza grande y calva con el cuerpo robusto y rechoncho, recordó a la señora anterior Relámpago que le heredo su imagen a su hijo menor. —Tenemos un fragmento que uno de los tuyos nos lo dio. ¿Lo reconoces?—mostró el diminuto fragmento oscuro, corrompido por la maldad injustificada de los demonios.

Disimulo su asombro. Un traidor en su reino, miro sobre sus hombro a su hermano con aire satisfecho.

—¡Traidor!—rugió.—¡Maten al traidor y sus aliados!—ordeno alzando su espada.

Furiosos y traicionados atacaron a los intrusos con saña, el cielo se cerro con enormes nubes negras cargadas de electricidad soltando su furia en rayos, fulminando a los guerreros kitsune, el fragmento potenciaba la manipulación de la tormenta a los hermanos dejando en clara ventaja. Mujeres y niños corrían despavoridos, entre gritos, llantos y suplicas el reino caía ante las manos de Hiten y Manten. Kenta horrorizado permitió a su bestia salir su deber era proteger a su manada y sobre todo su familia. Legendario Kitsune de gran tamaño dos cabeza menos que el General Perro, aullaba furioso con su pelaje castaño erizado y las fuertes ráfagas creaban la ilusión del fuego. Ataco sin piedad buscando su punto débil, ayudado por la magia de su pueblo y tierra creaba ilusiones multiplicando su imagen hasta atacar en sus descuidos.

Un rayo surco el cielo iluminando cada rincón dejando ver la masacre y dando de lleno al palacio, incendiándolo, Koharu tomo en brazo al asustado niño mientras corría atacando a diestra y siniestra a todos en su paso no distinguía aliados con enemigos sus rojos ojos delataban a su bestia alterada por proteger a su cachorro aterrizado que lloraba. El aullido de su compañero la congelo y con horror descubrió desangrando en su pecho. Algo dentro suyo se rompió, saco de su ropa un collar con un trébol mágico y puso a su cachorro en el suelo.

—¡Shippo! ¡Escúchame!—llamo roncamente.—¡Mírame bebe!

Clavo sus acuosos ojos en los rojos de su madre.

—Escóndete aquí, bajo las raíces del sauce mágico. —lo tomo por los hombros—no salgas por nada del mundo, ¿entiendes?

Negó abrazando a Koharu—¡No me dejes mama!—pidió sollozando.—Tengo miedo.

—Mi cachorro—susurro contra su oreja puntiaguda.—tu vivirás, serás poderoso y heredaras estas tierras, ¡Vivirás Shippo!—declaro besando su frente y susurrando te amo antes de dejarlo inconsciente. Por ultima vez miro a su hijo y con la certeza que el viviría fue al lado de su pareja, luchando como antaño hombro a hombro.

Dos aullidos desgarradores estremecieron el bosque completo anunciando la caída de los Kitsune.

 _Vivirá._

Y con ese pensamientos se desvanecieron entre la tormenta.

—¡Hiten! ¿Cómo me queda la piel de zorro?

 **II**

InuYasha furioso acechaba al cachorro, arrastrando consigo una enorme piedra sobre su mano izquierda victima de un truco sucio de zorro. Maldijo por su torpeza. Hacia dos días que entraron al Este en busca de fragmentos de la Perla, rota por la humana llamada Kagome. Encontraron al niño asustado escondido en las raíces del sauce, donde tenia armado su refugio. La joven no pudo resistirse en brindar su ayuda en cuanto vio sus heridas en el pequeño cuerpo. Maestros del engaño la fama que los acarreaba, torpe y descuidada fue sencillo arrebatarle el fragmento que colgaba sobre su cuello. Sin embargo ella no se enojo sino que sintió una lastima que reflejo su rostro. No llegaba a entender a la mujer, engañada y robada no se enojaba.

—¡Espera niño!—grito Kagome.—No huyas, mira no te haré daño-dejo caer su enorme y amarilla mochila junto con arco.—Solo quiero saber para que necesitas ese fragmento.

Shippo miro atreves de su hombro desconfiado, dispuesto a marcharse lo mas rápido. La humana se sentó cruzando sus piernas largas y delgadas, sus enormes y castaños ojos endulzaron su alma adolorida.

—Confía en mi.

—¡Hablaras aunque sea los golpes!—amenazo InuYasha tronando sus nudillos.

Dedico una mirada fría al mitad bestia antes de usar su conjuro dejándolo fuera de combate.

—No interfieras InuYasha—mordió cada palabra sin mirarlo.—dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Kagome Higurashi.

Una risita traiciono su voluntad ante la escena, el joven malhumorado dominado por una simple humana. Recordó como su bella madre hacia lo mismo con su padre con solo una mirada fiera. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Ven.—lo acuno entre sus brazos. —llora si quieres...—con esa frase derribo las fuerzas del valiente niño, llorando amargamente aferrando sus diminutas manos en sus ropas. Kagome lo arrullo como hacia con su hermano cuando estaba afligido, ese pequeño estaba herido por dentro algo muy malo debió sucederle para darlo tan marcado.

—Los mataron...—murmuro entre sollozos.-ellos los mataron...

—¿Quiénes?

—Ellos...—lloro.—los hermanos Relámpago mataron a mis padre.—soltó amargamente.—incendiaron mis tierras, mi pueblo, mis amigos... ¡Mi mama!—grito desgarrado.

Kagome solo pudo abrazarlo peinando sus enredados y descuidados cabellos rojizos. Miro a InuYasha que ahora estaba sentado de espalda escuchando cada palabra.

—Por eso robaste los fragmento.—hablo por fin InuYasha.—para vengar la muerte de tus padre. Es inútil, morirás como ellos.—agrego sin tacto.

—¡InuYasha eres un idiota!

—Tan solo es un cachorro que recién despierta algunos poderes, ni su bestia se comunica aun. Lo único que conseguirá ser controlado por el fragmento para ser asesinados por esos bastardos Relámpago-

Kagome quiso replicar pero su punto de vista era bueno, aun era muy chico para ese tipo de situaciones, batalla y la venganza no debería existir en su mundo.

—Los mato con un fragmento—protesto impotente Shippo recordando el regodeo de Soten.

—Entonces ese es el fragmento que sentí.—dijo por lo bajo Kagome.

—¡Vamos!—de pie sacudió la tierra de su hamaka.—que el fragmento no se conseguirá solo y esos malditos no pagaran su atrevimiento.—farfullo emprendiendo camino hasta las montañas tormentosas. Odiaba a esos engreídos por fastidiarlo de cachorro pero ahora mas aun por la tragedia que implantaron en la vida del joven príncipe. Ser huérfano a temprana edad siendo demonio o semi demonio era un camino duro y lleno de atrocidades que bien sabia de antemano.

Manten y Hiten lo cazaban durante las noches tormentosas, no importaba cuanto corría y escondía siempre lo encontraban, aun escuchaban sus estrepitosas risas.

 **III**

Kagome despertó en la guarida de los hermanos Trueno, acostada sobre una mesada baja y de piedra con las manos atadas en los extremos delanteros y sus piernas sujetas en la parte inferior. El ambiente era frió y cargado de energía negativa, el aire a tierra mojada y agua inundaba sus sentidos. La casa hecha de piedra lisa y gris, sin nada de adornos mas que unos cuantos pergaminos con dibujos de sus antecesores suponía, cada uno relataba un triunfo adquirido, el ultimo parecía fresco de tan solo unos meses donde dos figuras enormes y hermanos de zorros yacían bajo las nube de dos hombre.

El demonio uno de aspecto gordo y calvo con tres pelos en su cabeza amarillenta, su ovalado rostro con prominente nariz que daba el toque extra al demonio, adornados por unos ojos saltones y expresivos. Su rostro asemejaba la semilla de girasol pelada, pensó con humor negro.

—¡Piensas comerme!—acuso con horror, sacado de unas de los mejores cuentos de terror que suelen contar las ancianas en sus tiempos libres, maliciosas con fin de asustar uno que otro chiquillo inquieto, vio una enorme olla sobre fuego con el demonio uno revolviendo animadamente su guiso.

—Despertaste. —dijo demonio uno con voz ronca y áspera.—según las brujas un estofado con sangre de una mujer bella y humana es excelente para crecer el cabello.

Frunció sus labios carnosos y rosados, disgustada. Tenia que escapar, sacudió con fuerza sus extremidades deseando controlar su poder espiritual. Los nudos no estaban bien hecho y pudo librar, capaz que esos dedos gruesos no servían para anudar. Tontamente corrió hasta donde estaba la puerta, el suelo era nube y mas allá de ellas era cielo hasta ver el suelo marrón.

—¡Niña escandalosa! ¡Mi hermano mayor esta en su lecho!—reprendió.— despiértalo y de devorara.

Kagome soltó un grito ahogado. El demonio dos apareció sobre una cortina hecha de raíces bien cortadas, sujeta como un trofeo a su costada había un demonio mujer. Hermosa y pecadora como el mismo infierno con una armadura en forma de serpiente que sostenían sus voluptuosos pechos y una pollera larga como las odalisca de su época.

—¡Manten! ¿Qué haces con la mujer humana?—quiso saber.

—Pienso agregarla en mi estofado hermano.

—Comparten la misma sangre y son tan diferentes.—murmuro la mujer con desdén.

—¿Has conseguido mas fragmentos de Shikon?

—¡Si...!—chillo nervioso mirando arriba y después a la izquierda.—pero se me escaparon... lo lamento hermano Hiten.—se disculpo apresurado.

Hiten sonrió cosa que provoco el temor de su hermano menor y tan rápido como una tormenta reunió toda su energía maligna. Dejando horrorizada a la pequeña humana que ante sus ojos desquito su ira fulminado a la bella mujer a su lado.

—¿Qué esperas Mante? Vamos a recuperar esos fragmentos.—espeto mordaz.

Asintió y tomo la enorme cuchilla, la alzo sobre su cabeza y con el envión tomado bajo rápidamente hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

—¡¿Que haces?!—chillo molesta Kagome jadeando por la rapidez que tuvo que esquivarlo.—¡No puedes matarme o si no...!

—¿O si no que?

Arrugo su nariz en busca de una mentira.—O si no, InuYasha los matara. ¡Si! El es poderoso y reúne los fragmento.

—InuYasha...—repitió Hiten acorralándola contra la pared y su cuerpo.—es un mitad bestia, sangre sucia y débil.

—¡Es fuerte! Venció varios oponentes de grandes poderes.—defendió apasionada.—el puede matarlos si me hacen daño. Esta enamorado de mi.—agrego lo ultimo en un desesperado intento de salvarse, entrecerró sus ojos astutamente y una sonrisa seductora asomo por su rostro como parte del teatro.

—Espero que sea cierto porque después de tomar ese delicado cuerpo y tu rostro hermoso quedaría negro.—amenazo sujetando su rostro con su mano enorme y morena mirando de soslayo a los restos de ceniza de la mujer momentos antes.

 **IV**

—¡Al fin llegas híbrido!¡Tenemos a tu amada !—exclamo el mayor de los hermanos trueno con su orgullo de alabarda en su mano.

—Hiten.—escupió.

—¡Vaya, vaya! El pequeño cachorro mitad bestia sobrevivió al mundo.—pincho.—¡Danos los fragmentos y dejamos a tu mujer!

—¿Mi mujer? ¿De que demonios hablas?—quiso saber confundido mirando con ojos curiosos a su alrededor.

—¡Esta mujer!—Hiten la tomo por los cabellos ébano zarandeándola.

—Esa mujer fea no es mi mujer.—agrego por lo bajo.

—Pero que mentirosa resultaste...—reprendió mirando a la mujer sonreír nerviosa.

—Basta de tonterías. ¡Pelea híbrido!

Colmillo de acero salió de su funda y choco contra la alabarda. La batalla favorecía bastante al semi-demonio distraído observando a la joven meterse aun en mas problema con el otro hermano junto con el kitsune de fuego. Desviaba dos de cinco ataques para salvaguardarla. Finalmente murió el hermano menor al lanzar colmillo de acero en el momento que estrangulaba la humana y dejando fuera de combate al Kitsune que una vez que identifico la piel de zorro en su cintura, enloqueció de furia su amado padre termino como adorno de piel.

Hiten cegado por la fría perdida de su único lazo de sangre absorbió su poder y junto con los fragmentos que tenia los unió incrementando considerablemente su energía. InuYasha termino en desventaja con heridas profunda en su hombro como perdió la vida Kikyo pensó con amargura con un agridulce sabor. Impulsado por proteger la vida de aquella mujer que lo salvo del sueño eterno empujo mas alla de sus limites. Colmillo palpito entregando un regalo como usar su poder básico.

Viento cortante.

Todo acabo para Hiten, envuelto en una ráfaga de poder con sentimientos protector absorbiendo su propia energía para usarla en su contra.

—Vengaste la muerte de mis padres...

 **Me pertenece.**

 **I**

Shippo Kisaragi miro con tristeza la tierra desolada del su pueblo. El paraíso Kitsune quedo en la historia como una leyenda, forastero que pasaba por esas tierras muertas jamás creería el paraíso que fue alguna vez. Los refugiados fueron poco y con trabajo de hormiga empezaron a levar sus casas. Mujeres dañas de pies a cabeza con la quemadura en sus rostros o brazos como testigo de la furia de los Relámpagos.

Odio.

Los odiaba le arrebataron a sus padres y mataron sus poblados. Los demonios zorro de fuego reverenciaban al heredero, tan pequeño y sin medios para defenderse a si mismo si quiera. Tal vez tenia unos cien años nomas. Nada. Las cabañas grandes y redondeadas con minuciosos labrados de sus antepasados, contando historias a mas no poder reducidas en cenizas. Los camino sinuosos y adornados de piedras grises pálidas que gracias la magia durante la noche brillaban tenues guiando a sus trabajadores hasta sus casas tan solo fueron borradas de un soplido. Y aquellos ríos, lagunas montañas todas muertas sin vida de vegetación. ¿Dónde había quedado la alegría, trucos y risas? En el pasado.

Lo que alguna vez fue el palacio de los Kitsune de fuego solo quedo la estructura chamuscada. Corrió guiándose por sus instinto hasta llegar donde era su cuarto y la cama hecha de las mejores hojas verdes y uno que otros pétalos perfumando el ambiente ahora hecha jirones, no pudo mas que echarse ahí dejando que sus lagrimas salgan libremente.

—¡Shippo!—llamo el demonio de ojos celestes. —has sobrevivido a la tragedia de los Kitsune de fuego.

Impulsado por el reflejo se escondió entre los restos de su descanso.—Tío...—reconoció con el sentimiento cálido en su pecho. "Esperanza" así lo nombro aquella muchacha gritona.

—¿En donde estabas cachorro?

—¡Fui a vengar a mis padre!—declaro ferozmente.—¡Los hermanos relámpagos ya son historia!-agrego amargamente porque su venganza fue realizada pero aquello no calmo el dolor y el enojo que tenia.

—¡¿Como?!—quiso saber asombrado y con una alarma en su mente junto con la inquietud de su ambicioso corazón. —Tan solo eres un cachorro...

Shippo dudo en responder, su orgullo se resistía admitir su debilidad ser el heredero de las Tierras Mágicas del Este y no ser capaz de defender su honor lo dejaba aturdido pero la conciencia donde su honorable padre educo tiro mas fuerte.

—Tuve un aliado.—respondió encontrando el camino honesto que alguna vez su padre le mostró.—un valiente guerrero con una sacerdotisa poderosa—exagero porque los detalles esos los guardaba en su mente salvaguardandolos de problemas ajenos.

Katsuke asintió contrariado.

—Descansa cachorro.

Katsuke salvo la distancia de los pasillo quemados por el fuego hasta la sala central donde los dos tronos el de la dama del Este y Lord supremo asumían sus cargos escuchando las problemas que aquejumbraban a su gente. El era general del ejercito mano derecha del Lord Kenta, quien formaba a sus soldados y armaba las tácticas de guerra porque si algo los dioses le dieron fue la inteligencia y astucia de "zorro" como decía el dicho humano. Pero el puesto quedaba chico antes sus habilidades el debía ser Lord, era mucho mejor que su hermano porque desde el primer ataque de esos hermanos Relámpagos los abría matado. Jamás seria benévolo con esos insectos, pero Kenta tenia el corazón blando y les perdono la vida mas de una vez. El heredero estaba vivo y sano para ocupar su trono eso amenazaba su gobierno.

— desgracia de los Kitsune...—

El demonio zorro desenvaino su katana en un movimiento grácil mientras giraba encarando donde provino la voz del intruso.

—¡Sal del escondite híbrido!—ordeno con sus celestes ojos centelleantes.

—Tranquilo demonio, no vengo a matarte—dijo con voz conciliadora sin dejar a su aliada la burla.

Entre las sombras salió el híbrido refugiado con piel de mandril tan solo su sonrisa burlesca se dejaba ver.

—¿Quién eres, mitad bestia?

—Que descortés para ser un Lord. —disparo dando al orgullo.—Soy Naraku y vengo ayudarte con tu problema. Estas tierras valiosas no deben perderse y si el cachorro asume morirán.—sentencio.

Katsuke miro al híbrido araña asimilando sus verdades porque el ya lo había pensado, el era idóneo para ese cargo. Shippo no. Su atención fue al altar y la ambición reflejo su ser, alimentando a Naraku quien media sus palabra y pensaba su siguiente movimiento.

—¿Qué decís hibri... ? —interrumpió su desprecio. —¿A que te refieres Naraku?

—No se horrorice Lord, solo comparto mi humilde opinión.

Frunció los labios.—¿Cómo me ayudarías?—quiso saber receloso.

—Desasiéndote del cachorro.—sentencio cargado de maldad.

 **II**

El campo de batalla se ilumino con un rayo que ensordeció por completo a todos, solos los aullidos poderosos y desgarrados de sus padres rompieron el letargo. Inertes en el suelo con sus patas extendidas y sus colas enrolladas en consuelo que partirían juntos. Intento correr pero el guerrero con traje de mandril lo tomo por el cuello, riendo desquiciado burlándose de su debilidad.

—Una vergüenza para la sangre demoníaca y mas la realeza, debes morir.—dijo roncamente.—un desperdicio de poder pero yo ¡El gran Naraku absorberé tus poderes pequeño heredero de la cenizas...—burlo.

Shippo despertó agitado y con su juvenil rostro húmedo de las gruesas lagrimas. Intento calmar su acelerado corazón tocando su pecho con su diminuta mano adornadas con garras.

—Fue tan solo un sueño...—murmuro.

—Aun sigues en tu pesadilla heredero sin tierras.—sentencio Naraku tomándolo de su cabello castaño ondulado y suelto. Mordió con saña su cuello frágil sediento de poder como un guerrero deshonroso abandonado en el desierto para una muerte digna.

Grito desgarrando su garganta perdiendo su voz.—Papa... ayúdame.—pidió en silencio. No quería rendirse ante ese sujeto, no avergonzaría a sus antepasados dándole su sangre demoníaca a un híbrido como el.

El trébol brillo y Shippo quedo inconsciente.

 **III**

—¿Cómo estará ese nene?—quiso saber Kagome.

—¡Bien! Vengo a sus padres y ahora su pueblo lo honra.—contesto desenfadado entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca. Por el rabillo pudo ver la tristeza en sus castaños ojos.—¡Deja de preocuparte! ¡Ese mocoso es un príncipe en todas las formas que hay! Seguro que los mas fieles a sus padres lo cuidaran como su propio cachorro.

Asintió, el camino era largo y tedioso bajo el sol, el calor sofocante junto con la humedad hacia mella a su cuerpo, sudando y jadeando por deshidratación Kagome cayo de rodillas en pleno camino.

—¿Hum?—curiosamente se puso a su altura.—¿A que juegas, Kagome?

Frunció el ceño y lo miro fieramente.—¡No estoy jugando!—grito indignada pronto se arrepintió de su genio con sed su garganta reseca de lastimo. Tocio.—InuYasha soy humana estos calores me hacen mal, tengo sed tanta que me arde la garganta...—añadió masajeando su cuello.

El precioso rostro moreno estaba pálido como la nieve y sus labios gordos quebrajados. Olfateo el aire.—Sube.—ordeno dando la espalda.—¡¿Que esperas?!

Sin remedio abrazo su cuello y con sus piernas rodeo su cintura escondiendo su rostro entre el largo y maltrecho pelo plateado.

—Gracias.

—Ustedes los humanos son tan débiles...

Placer. Eso era aquello, el agua cristalina y fresca seducían a su cuerpo caluroso y cansado. Nado hasta lo profundo disfrutando aquella sensación de alivio. Las botellas de plástico llenas y atadas en fila india a una rama, flotando, así estarían frescas.

InuYasha camuflado en lo alto del árbol miraba sin comprender la alegría de ella por algo tan simple y ordinario como el agua. Los humanos eran seres raros, pensó.

—¡InuYasha!—llamo.—Ven al agua.

Bufo dándole la espalda.

—Grosero.—farfullo. Traviesa mordisque su labio. —Siéntate.—dejo deslizar la palabra degustando su sabor.

Estrello en la tierra estruendosamente, maldijo como un soldado de campo. Naturalmente la magia se desvaneció de su cuerpo adolorido, brusco se incorporo dispuesto a gritar mil maldiciones mas a la muchacha pero ella solo saco la lengua y se hundió bajo el agua.

—Malvada.

Divertida nado hasta la caída del agua con la intensión de sentarse y dejar caer el agua en su espalda. Algo cayo sobre ella con fuerza, el aire se escapo de sus pulmones. Como pudo salió a la superficie sosteniendo "eso" que la golpeo.

—¡Shippo!—grito asustada con el maltrecho cachorro desmayado en sus brazos.

 **IV**

No había algo que no doliera en su cuerpo, los parpados pesados sus músculos agarrotados pero la sensación de vacío dentro abrumo su corazón. Aquel híbrido robo toda su esencia demoníaca mordiendo salvaje su cuello. Nuevas lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

Débil.

—¡Deja de llorar enano! ¡Abre los ojos!—ordeno impaciente, la tarde paso con el cachorro Kitsune inconsciente llorisqueando impregnando el aire con sal. No soportaba ver o sentir llorar a un niño o mujer algo dentro suyo tiraba con fuerza como si fuera las riendas de un potro indomable.

Alterado con el ultimo recuerdo a flor de piel, grito a pleno pulmón sacudiéndose entre los brazos de la mujer que lo sostenía en un vano intento de calmarlo. Kagome lo abrazo por la espalda para sujetar sus brazos y mantenerlos alejados de ella y el.

—Tranquilo Shippo, soy yo...—murmuro.—Kagome.

—¿Ka... Kagome?—alzo su rostro desesperando encontrando aquellos ojos enormes y preocupados. Desgraciado y con el orgullo en sus pies grito nuevamente antes de esconder su rostro en su cuello dejando engañarse por su mente que ella era Koharu, su madre.

Noto el ligero cambio del niño ya no tenia esas tiernas orejas puntiagudas como los duendes ilustrados en cuentos navideños, aquella afelpada cola marrón desapareció y lo mas asombroso fue sus piernas antes de un zorrito normal ahora era piernas humanas delgadas y morenas. Cuando lo conoció desde la lejanía pudo sentir su presencia, el aura mágica que lo rodeaba de un color celeste parecía a la de InuYasha pero la de el era marrón mezclada con la mortalidad humana.

—¿Qué le sucedió?—quiso saber.

—No lo se. ¡Escúchame Kagome! No es nuestro problema ya ayudamos demasiado. —apunto crudamente endureciendo su corazón humano que palpitaba por ayudarlo pero su lado racional demoníaca decía otra cosa distinta.

—¡Insensible!—acuso.—¡Lo cuidare con o sin tu ayuda!

—¡Tenemos una misión! ¿ Se te olvido?—gruño exasperado.

—No, pero hay cosas mas importantes que tu ambición. No lo dejare a la suerte. ¡Entiéndelo!—zanjo la discusión volteando el rostro molesta por la falta solidaridad.

—¡Quédate entonces me voy yo a buscar los fragmentos!—rabio perdiéndose en el bosque echando humos.

La noche llego pronto y con ello la fiebre, tembloroso y sudando frió el chiquillo no paraba de quejarse llamando a un desconocido. Intento bajar la fiebre con algo de su época pero no dio resultado, tampoco era que uso sus medicamentos porque podía tener un efecto contrario en el cachorro demonio. En brazos lo llevo de nuevo a las aguas cristalinas donde estuvo con InuYasha jugando, aquel insensible hanyou cegado por la desconfianza no permitía ayudar a uno mas débil que el.

¿Cuantas heridas tenia? Pensó con pesar. Acomodo al pequeño en el suelo entre unas rocas medianas planas y lisas como solían ser las que están en contacto con el agua, suaves y tibias ambientadas por el sol del día y el frió agua golpeando. Imitando a los indios se sentó, saco los mocasines marrones claro como el cuero y después deslizo las medias blanca de algodón gruesas dejando libre sus pequeños pies morenos y movió sus dedos porque era un tics que tenia siempre al estar descalza. Pensó dos veces si sacarse la pollera verde antes de meterse al agua pero finalmente tomo a Shippo en sus brazos y camino hasta que el agua llego a su cintura tomando cuidado de que no se ahogara.

No entendía que sucedió con el porque un pequeño de apariencia de seis años humanos terminaba dañado, así quedo, dañado por la vida. Perdió su familia y su pueblo eso estaba mas claro que el agua y su esencia demoníaca también ¿En que momento paso? Si tan solo un día paso de la muerte de los hermanos Trueno y Relámpagos honrando la memoria y la dignidad de su padre profanado su pellejo en adorno para el hermano dos. Después encamino a su reino solo, InuYasha aseguro que estaría en buenas manos que un príncipe huérfano tenia un grupo de plebeyas y servidumbres para su educación como guerrero así levantaría su reino ante todos. Jamás paso sino que perdió su magia.

—Shippo...—murmuro bajo.—prometo devolverte la felicidad que te arrebataron.

 **IV-II**

—¡Jaken!

El ser diminuto vestido de trapos marrones y negros símbolo de esclavitud o servidumbre en su caso. Dio un respingo sacudiendo el basculo mas grande de su estatura como dos veces el y las cabezas de mujer y hombre se sacudieron hasta chocar al piso.

—¡Si, amo Sesshomaru! ¿En que puedo servirle?—reverencio con admiración y temor por sus propias torpeza.

Sus ojos viajaron por el panorama descampado con olor acre y todo rastro mágico esfumado de un plumazo. Regreso a su sirviente postrado en el suelo cabizbajo esperando nervioso, penoso pensó.

—Averigua que sucedió.—ordeno desapareciendo. El Este cayo un reino prospero con un ejercito formidable casi como el suyo. Algo o alguien metió mano en esas tierras con el fin de conquistar los cuatros reinos.

Jaken balbuceo, rápidamente corrió hacia las ruinas tan ligero como sus cortas piernas permitian porque el tenia descendencia a reptil demonio porque raza especifica no era y sus pies eran largos que se enredaban.

Trescientos años paso cuando tuvo la suerte del destino en conocer a su amo Sesshomaru, su pueblo estaba en guerra con unos demonios del otro lado de los limites de sus tierras. La tribu de pequeños demonios comunes, eso eran, no aceptaban la invasión pero no sabían estrategias de guerras, educados para servir a superiores no guerreros. Jaken siempre fue inquieto de mal genio con sus pensamientos de lo justo y honor a sus creencias, revelándose de su naturaleza organizo su tribu para la guerra.

Naturalmente perdían, desventaja de otros demonios mas fuertes y grandes con entrenamiento en arte de batalla. Explotaba al máximo la debilidad que todos pensaban ser enanos, figuras de sirvientes, si, eso eran por la razón que sabia hacer de todo desde armas, ropas, trampas y mas y mas convirtiéndose en un dolor de cabeza para sus invasores.

Sus grupos armados morían en cadena ante sus saltones ojos, grito ordenes, grito sus nombre pido a sus dioses una ayuda... Sesshomaru apareció en el campo de batalla con paso parsimonia y confiado dando por sentado que era dueño y señor de todo lo que pisaba ¡Así era! Sin expresión en su rostro, sus dorados ojos reflejaban maldad y desinterés por la vida ajena.

—Apártense de mi camino.—ordeno seco sin paciencia, los demonios comunes se hicieron a un costado delineando el camino que trazaba el demonio perro.

Jaken encandilado observo como acabo con un movimiento de sus garras con sus enemigos. No se esforzó. No quiso ayudar solo egoísta y caprichoso abrió camino para si mismo y el lo adoro desde aquel segundo.

—¡Yo Jaken, guerrero de mi tribu juro lealtad a usted demonio Perro!

 **Sesshomaru**

 **I**

Siguiendo el aroma a flores blancas a todas juntas mezcladas con el olor a tierra y planta familiar a la de un demonio kitsune. Yako su bestia interior despertó rugiendo de hambre cautivado por el suave olor que envolvía su olfato. Los demonios Daiyoukai, mejor dicho los Inugami como el, seres poderoso con ilimitado poder que aumenta tras batallas y ambiciones como en su caso de supremacía. Poseían una bestia, una parte salvaje e indomable guiada por instinto a sus deseos generalmente elegía a su compañera de vida quien era mas digna. Generalmente la suya no hacia mucha presencia solo en batallas cuando tomaba su forma colosal ahora despertaba ansioso por ese aroma a hembra.

Las leyes de naturaleza demonios era simples, poder, fuerza, sobrevives y tomas a una sola compañera que dominara todos los aspectos hasta los oscuros donde casi por instinto la identificabas entonces dejaras tu legado, crías con sus sangres corriendo por sus venas que seguirán la tradiciones de cada familia en su caso de la Casa del Inugami.

Desgraciadamente Sesshomaru ya conoció a su compañera, repudio a su bestia, una simple mortal humana que acompañaba el descuido de su padre un hibrido sin conocimientos de su nacimiento de sus raíces que no tenia principios de vida mas que vivir. InuNoTaisho, así se llamaba su padre un guerrero legendario que creo la mitad de las tierras de Japón, tuvo en su poder tres espadas peculiares con vida y pensamiento propio, Colmillo de acero capaz de acabar con cien demonios de un solo movimiento una espada terrenal, Sounga la espada del infierno abre sus puerta y es capaz de mandar a cualquier cantidad de un solo saque a las llamas del infierno mientras que Colmillo sagrado una espada denigrante tenia el don de devolver vidas y sanar esa fue la espada que su maldito padre dejo como legado para el pero no fue en persona sino colgada en un árbol con un letrero con su nombre mal escrito.

Humillante.

En su deseo de adquisición por el Colmillo de acero busco en cada rincón de Japón hasta hallar la Perla Negra en el ojo derecho del hibrido, un portal a la tumba de su padre. Aquella mujer humana ataviada de ropas extrañas e indecentes lo enfrento sin miedo, entrometida lo siguió y arruino sus planes porque sabia como pincharlo. En la tumba del general Perro junto al pedestal estaba el colmillo para tenerlo debía sacarlo era rechazado por el campo de energía, astutamente su padre se adelanto a sus pasos pero ni siquiera el legitimo dueño pudo sacarlo sino ella.

Angustiada con la intensión de salvarlo de sus garras, tiro de la vieja y delgada espada librándola de su letargo, Colmillo de acero palpito dos veces reuniendo su esencia y envolviendo a la pequeña mujer con ella. Humillado se cernió frente suyo resaltando su altura y fuerza intentando intimidar, pensó que lo logro pero aquellos ojos avellanas brillaban rabiosos y rebeldes. Lo maldijo hasta llego amenazarlo apuntando la desalineada espada a su pecho sin titubeos. Algo dentro suyo se removió y la sangre hirvió en sus venas. La cubrió con veneno sin embargo tampoco funciono ella sobrevivió mas altanera e impulsiva soltando amenazas con su tentadora boca manchada por su elección de palabras.

A no, eso no fue lo peor recordó sino que animo al descuido de su padre a enfrentarlo gritando sus puntos débiles rompiendo con cada palabra su orgullo porque esa niña sin gracia era inteligente y supo encontrar los flancos de su carácter.

 _"Usa a Colmillo de acero InuYasha"_ dijo" _Humillaras a Sesshomaru, si logras usar esa espada que tu padre te dio. Quedara en ridículo"_ Malditas palabras, maldita ella y toda su persona porque logro estimular el lado guerrero del engendro al punto de empujarlo al limite y cortar su brazo izquierdo. Fue ella quien arrebato su brazo, quien odiaba mas que nada en el mundo porque InuYasha no peleo aquella vez sino ella con sus palabras e inteligencia.

Y sin embargo ahí iba el a ella.

 **Continuara** **...**

 **Hola a todos/as hace mucho tiempo no escribo nada y menos subir alguna historia pero ahora traigo esta historia. La idea original era una historia de amor clásica donde Ahome cae en el romance y busca la forma de enseñar a Sesshomaru amarla pero de la nada la historia de Shippo apareció enredándose con la historia inicial, si es un Sesshomaru/ Ahome hay romance pero no voy a seguir la historia del manga sino armarla diferentes con los personajes y sus historias empujando así la historia de amor entre los protagonistas.**

 **Prefiero el nombre Ahome que Kagome pero para esta historia necesito ese.**

 **No se si va tener muchos capítulos porque los uní así tampoco demoro mucho en subirlos.**

 **¿Que les parece? Decidan ustedes si debo continuarla.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios que son sumamente importantes para mi y desarrollar mas esta historia.**

 **Gracias!**

 **Irazue13.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destino.**

 _ **N/A :Es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior fragmentado.**_

 **II**

Cosquillaba su nuca, se sentía observada incomoda busco al intruso hasta chocar con unos dorados ojos familiares y a la vez diferentes porque no eran rebeldes y expresivos sino congelados y faltante de sentimientos. Puso nombre al desconocido, Sesshomaru un demonio completo de raza Inu también hermano mayor de InuYasha.

Lo conoció pocos días de llegar al Sengoku cuando cumplía un año mas la fallecida madre de su compañero, Myoga una miedosa pulga demonio amigo de General Perro y acompañante del joven InuYasha contó su bella pero trágica historia. Sesshomaru no solo profano la memoria de aquella mujer sino paso los limites robando la perla negra en el ojo de mitad bestia. El le parecía caprichoso y malvado sin escrúpulos a la hora de conseguir lo que se proponía, no negaba la belleza que lo abrazaba ni tampoco esa atracción al misterio que lo envolvía, apenas escucho su voz su cuerpo vibro no de miedo, no por incomodidad y muchos menos como una niña asustada a lo desconocido sino como una mujer deseosa porque el tenia un tono grave y masculino acompañado con planura que decía las cosas.

Ese demonio era un hombre decidido y fue eso que la impulso a enfrentarlo hasta llevarlo al limite desafiando su paciencia animando a su amigo ver mas allá de lo que el demonio quería que viera pero el no era tonto jugo también enrollándola en esa pelea como si de un juego de ajedrez el mas paciente y astuto ganaba.

Aun así entendió un poco el odio hacia su medio hermano no era su sangre mezclada con los humanos ni tampoco el descuido de su padre sino la ignorancia en que vivía asumiendo el hecho de estar vivo aun. Deslizarse por la vida sin saber nada sobre su historia no honrar su nombre y mas aun morir en manos de una sacerdotisa atreves de las manipulaciones de otro humano mas ambicioso que el mismo. Lo supo. A diferencia de el Sesshomaru parecía educado, inteligente y juicioso a pesar de sus caprichos que lo cegaban por momentos hasta lo divertían podía decir.

—¡Espera!—grito saliendo de sus reflexiones, el estaba de espalda pero la sobro mirándola sobre el hombro. La enfureció. —No te vallas aun, por favor.

Como pudo fue a la orilla las piernas temblaban por estar tanto tiempo sumergida en el agua fría y sin moverse. Busco donde dejar al niño dormido en sus brazos, olvido traer su mochila amarilla ahí tenia un futon, una manta y algo para cambiarlo. Torció la boca brillante y rosa porque ese día opto por pintarse un poco para humectar un poco sus labios resecos. Arrastro el pie derecho acumulando hojas hasta formar algo parecido a un colchón y recostó a Shippo tomo su temperatura y sonrió el estaba mejor.

—Necesito tu ayuda.—explico escurriendo un poco el agua de la pollera verde.—El perdió a sus padres... y no solo eso ¡Arrebataron su esencia demoniaca!

—¿Por qué piensas que puedo ser de ayuda?—pregunto apático.

Arrugo la nariz.—Tienes mas conocimientos que yo sobre la magia y demonios. —apunto.—este niño perdió su lado demoniaco a causa de una venganza contra los hermanos Relámpagos.

Manten y Hiten estaban involucrados, pensó Sesshomaru recordando esa estúpida ambición por reinar el Este no eran demonios de gran alcance para un Lord cardinal como Kenta sin embargo lograron matarlo seguramente fue con ayuda de algo o alguien. Los dominios cardinales debían estar alertas tras la caída de los Kitsune de Fuego, ese niño inconsciente debía ser el heredero.

—¿Qué sabes humana?—quiso saber cerniéndose contra ella bajando apenas su rostro donde unos rebeldes mechones plata cayeron hacia delante repitiendo como en la tumba de su padre.

—Kagome—corrigió automática detestaba ser llamada por apodos. Alzo su barbilla desafiante no demostraría cuanto la intimidaba. Cuando la bestia asechaba no debía mostrar el miedo.—Shippo, así se llama fue por venganza a buscarlos pero nos cruzamos, ayudamos a su causa después de ahí se fue a su pueblo pero cuando lo encontré ya no era un pequeño zorro mágico sino un simple niño humano mas.

El demonio de ojos dorados fue hasta el joven dormido, dejo fluir su energía verde con intención de provocar la suya a una reacción instintiva de defensa pero no sucedió. Estaba pero enjaulada por una barrera que impedía salir libremente.

—Tiene un sello.—sentencio alejándose.—solo volverá a su forma una vez que muera quien lo maldijo.

—Gracias Sesshomaru.

 **III**

Naraku busco refugio en el palacio olvidado del Emperador las tierras infértil según las leyendas esos suelos áridos antes estaba ricos de vegetación abundante lleno de vida con un poblado en paz con sus normas de convivencia, criando ganados para sus alimentos. El creció sin negarse nada todo en bandeja hasta el día que codicio a una mujer prohibida, casada con uno de los soldados y con dos hijos bajo su ala. Deseo tenerla en su brazos pero ante las leyes de su propio pueblo era un insulto faltar el voto de casamiento y menos tenerla como concubina en su palacio sin embargo la tomo, mando a su esposo a manos de mujeres fáciles jugo con la mente de ambos hasta lograr tenerla como quiso no conto que el hombre enloqueciera de celos tras la infidelidad de su amada esposa enveneno a todo el ejercito con su tragedia el pueblo prosperó se levanto contra el Emperador maldiciéndolo y lanzando flechas de fuego rápidamente se descontrolo matando todo a su paso hasta la misma tierra fértil.

Estaba cómodo con ese desolado ambiente, alzo una barrera lo suficiente fuerte para esconderse de curiosos. Años observo el Reino del Este encontrando sus peones en su juego, los hermanos Relámpagos era su primer movimiento después estaba el hermano del Lord Katsuke un guerrero ambicioso lleno de envidia por su sangre no era solo el reino sino la mujer que quería. Naraku supo temprano que todo era a causa de una mujer por eso el hombre perdía la cabeza tan rápido, Onigumo su parte humana perdió por una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, los hermanos Trueno por la mujer de Hiten y Katsuke por la dama del Este.

Empujo al general entregar el fragmento en manos de Manten tan inestable en busca de la belleza y una cabellera larga que cayo redondo. Hiten solo deseaba poder y gobernar a su paso teniendo el fragmento incrementaría sus habilidades. Lo demás sucedió por decantación ahora quedaba Katsuke como marioneta, lo dejaria para la vista de los otros cardinales y así planear mejor sus pasos.

Ansiaba la perla en sus manos, explotar al máximo su poder dominando todo Japón a su paso pero sus planes se arruinaron por InuYasha y Kikyo al morir. Antes de ser Naraku fue Onigumo un ladrón conocido por asesinos, quiso engañar a un Emperador de la zona pero su trampa fue descubierta y fue quemado vivo por todos los habitantes pensándolo muerto lo arrojaron fuera de sus territorios tuvo que morir pero gracias a la bondad de la mujer llamada Kikyo termino en una cueva y ella curaba sus heridas todos los días. No hablaba, poseía una expresión parca en su bello rostro pálido. Una sacerdotisa singular bella y poderosa al custodio de la perla por eso fue llamado por demonios y termino aceptando en convertirse en Naraku para tomar a la pura mujer.

Engaño a los enamorados dando en el clavo hasta hacerlos odiarse tras el dolor de la traición pero no conto que su amada muriera y con ello se llevar la perla. Tuvo que espera cincuenta años hasta sentir de nuevo su poder a manos de una chiquilla torpe pero aun mas hermosa que ninguna otra.

En ese momento el juego comenzó, creo una extensión de su persona quiso que sea mujer y tuviera el don de manipular los vientos, la llamo hija solo por un sádico e irónico de su mente. Kagura, dama de los vientos, hermosa pero irreal solo una parte de el por eso sus ojos rojos delataban su falta de alma.

—¿Escuchas Naraku?—pregunto fastidiosa abanicándose. —fui al pueblo de los exterminadores, tienen un fragmentos bajo custodia en pocos días nombraran al menor de sus hijos como exterminador.

Sonrió.

—Sera toda una celebración.—sentencio con humor negro.

 **IV**

Shippo cobro la conciencia ya no estaba mareado y recordaba todo a la perfección, esa mujer lo cuidaba bombardeo de preguntas y sola se contestaba para crear aun mas preguntas. Rio. Ella era tan diferente llena de vida y esperanza cosa que el la perdió.

—Sabes, no perdiste tu esencia solo es un sello.—comento Kagome guardo su ropa seca en la mochila.

—¿Sello? ¿Qué es eso?

Tardo en responder buscando las palabras correctas pero tampoco entendía mucho el tema de la magia negra.—encierra tus poderes por tiempo indefinido...¿Te acuerdas quien te hizo eso?

—Si...—apretó los puños clavándose las diminutas uñas humanas en la palma.—un hanyou oculto en un traje de mandril.— Recordaba su burla, esos ojos rojos profundos y llenos de odio.

—¡Naraku!—chillo dejando caer las cosas que sostenía ese mismo sujeto que arruino tantas vidas y en cierta forma una vida pasada suya ahora implantaba la tragedia en ese pequeño ser. —El causo la desgracia de InuYasha y su amada en el pasado tomando la forma de cada uno para crear el odio entre ellos y que se maten.—conto cerrando las dudas.

—El perro...—asintió Shippo recordando sus ladridos porque gritos no eran pero lo ayudo sin pedirlo.

—Vamos a dormir mañana buscaremos otra aldea seguro InuYasha nos encontrara.

Una noche sin luna ni estrellas a la vista cubiertas por nubes grises cargadas de agua amenazando con una lluvia, el calor del ambiente se retiraba siendo reemplazado por el viento fresco. Kagome adoraba las noches nubladas, un regalo de los dioses una noche para descansar y relajarse ajena a la tormenta. Recargo el cuerpo en el marco de la salida de la cabaña de madera, abrazo sus piernas desnudas solo enfundadas por medias blancas y observo mas allá del extenso bosque a oscuras buscando una persona en especial.

Su vida cambio en su cumpleaños de ser una adolescente típica de secundaria con el cuarteto de amigas terribles en el buen sentido con sus locuras con la única amenaza de los exámenes paso a ser una joven de poderes sagrados en busca de una perla maldita con un chico roto por dentro compartiendo la misión de acabar con el mal que generaba Naraku. Nada era normal los demonios existían y no eran solamente feos y aterradores sino hermosamente pecadores como Sesshomaru pensó.

Suspiro largo.

Se acostó junto a Shippo dejándose abrazar resulto agradable ese calor que nació dentro suyo.

Las nubes siguieron ahí al otro día, juntaron todo rápido y comenzaron la caminata mas para el norte esta vez el paisaje cambiaba mucho porque si había bosque pero no tan densos y a lo lejos se podían ver varias aldeas muy cercas. Escucharon noticias de un semi demonio de ropas rojas muy alterado no anda lejos. Animada cambio el rumbo directo a las noticias lentamente el panorama cambio hasta llegar a una trágica aldea devastada los habitantes tendidos en el suelo gran cantidad con armaduras y armas.

Una mujer tendida en un árbol, tenia el rostro desfigurado de dolor ataviada con ropas negras y rosas pegadas al cuerpo con una armadura moldeada justo para proteger las partes vitales. Murmuraba entre dientes como jurando y maldiciendo a su suerte.

—¿Qué te duele?—quiso saber arrodillándose frente suyo no se sorprendió al esquivar un golpe, InuYasha siempre decía que sus impulsos la metían en problemas.—Soy Kagome Higurashi, ¿Tu?

Frunció los labios molesta.—No deberías sorprender alguien herido.—apunto girando el rostro.

—Lo se.—sonrió.—pero necesitas ayuda y rápido. Shippo trae agua.

Limpio y curo sus heridas con cautela no quería general mas dolor en ella hablo y hablo de su vida porque estaba ahí y que buscaba un amigo la intensión era fácil animarla un poco.

—¿Qué te sucedió?—quiso saber sirviendo un poco de sopa en un recipiente.

—Una bestia ataco mi pueblo y asesino a mi familia.—contesto con cargado odio en su voz y sus ojos marrones brillaban con una promesa de venganza.

Bufo ante la ironía de su viaje, muerte y venganza. Esperaba que InuYasha no tardara en buscarla realmente se sentía sola.

El llego como un torbellino echando humos y su mal carácter pero daba la impresión de desviar la atención de su pelea. Sonrió no estaba lastimado eso era importante ahora pero jamás se espero la reacción de joven llamada Sango. Lo ataco sin titubeo con su Hiraikotsu un enorme boomerang hecha de huesos demoniacos cegada por el dolor gritando furiosas acusaciones.

—¡InuYasha no la ataques esta herida!—grito alarmada cuando desenfundo su colmillo de acero.

El no devolvió un solo ataque solo los repelía terminaron fuera de la cabaña ya mas libre lanzo con fuerza su boomerang abriendo aun mas sus heridas profundas. No sentía dolor alguno es como si su angustia adormeciera su cuerpo pero el brillo rosado en su espalda negó su conclusión un fragmento. La vio alzar nuevamente su arma decidida acabar con todo hasta con su vida miserable, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo llego justo para interponerse en su ataque cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

—¡Kagome!

 **Te protegeré.**

 **I**

Despertó al otro día con moretones en su cuerpo sumamente adolorida casi no se podía mover el cuerpo estaba contracturado. La culpable mirada castaña choco con la suya una mueca imitando una sonrisa asomo su rostro calmando a la joven, busco a Shippo e InuYasha el niño estaba a su lado dormido mientras que el mayor estaba desaparecido.

—Lamento causarte esas heridas.—se disculpo mirando sus manos enlazadas.

—Yo me interpuse, es mi culpa.

—¿Por qué defendiste a esa bestia?—quiso saber apretando los puños con ira.

—¿Bestia? InuYasha no es una bestia —negó.—es mi amigo por eso lo defiendo. ¿Por qué los odias?

—¡El asesino mi pueblo!

—Si realmente fuera así ¿Por qué no te mato?—apelo a su lado racional entendía su sufrimiento pero ella confiaba en el.

Sango no respondió, escapo de ella buscando aire necesitaba calmarse porque su mente gritaba justicia mientras su corazón el perdón. La extraña joven de ropas indecentes no estaba errada en ese punto pero aquel hombre con piel de mandril contó la verdad de los hechos o eso quiere pensar. Kagome se mostró bondadosa con ella solo cuidaba a los suyos como una vez hizo con su grupo de exterminadores. Entonces estaba el histérico peleando como un cachorro con ella para después bajar sus orejas arrepentido también supo que niño era un Kitsune con un sello puesto estaba rodeada de demonios y uno semi-demonio. No confiaba pero acompañaría a su viaje ella la ¡Protegerá!

Armo un escándalo necesitaba un baño y aquellos tercos no querían dejarla. InuYasha fue fácil de callarlo pero Sango no. Finalmente se salió con la suya y como una niña traviesa rió escabulléndose entre las sombras obviamente se perdió dando vueltas en círculos hasta dar con un arrollo, en un suspiro ya estaba en el agua eliminando la suciedad del día lavando su largo cabello ensortijado. Todo estaba enredado en esa misión muchas vida afectadas por la perla maldita porque si estaba maldita por el ser quien tenia mayor parte.

Salió del agua y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla grande y blanca, lento seco cada parte de su cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies y opto por un pantalón grueso con una blusa hacia frió para andar de pollera.

—¿Cuándo piensas salir?—pregunto incomoda hace rato identifico su presencia no era buena manejando sus poderes pero sabia cuando el estaba cerca y con toda la seguridad del mundo el vio desde que se desvistió hasta cambiarse eso alteraba sus sentidos pero por otra parte despertaba sensaciones raras.

Sesshomaru salió de las sombras con parsimonia hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella pero detrás suyo mirarla ahora seria una estupidez su cuerpo aun estaba sufriendo las consecuencia de sus tonterías.

—No te pensaba curioso menos de una humana—pincho.

—¿Quién se desnudo delante de quien?

—Seguiste mirando podías irte Sesshomaru.

Una esquina de su boca se elevo imitando una sonrisa, tomo del cabello a la muchacha inclinando hacia atrás su cabeza para que lo mirara. Ella blasfemo como un condenado guerrero pero a el no le desagradaba.

 _—¿Quién eres?—_ repitió como en la tumba de su padre ella era un misterio que lo envolvía.

—¿Tu perdición?

Sus dorados brillaron intensos provocando estremecer a la muchacha del futuro.

 _—Un ave enjaulada.—_ sentencio antes de irse pensando que estaba en su jaula y de eso no había escapatoria.

 **II**

InuYasha incomodo por esas acusaciones silenciosa de la exterminadora abandono la cabaña necesitaba respirar. Estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones su vida fue así desde que tuvo noción cubrió el mango de colmillo de acero con su enorme mano morena adornadas con garras medianas, el solo confiaba en Kagome que desde el comienzo puso su vida en sus manos ciegamente lo libro de su sueño eterno, quito la flecha que lo inmovilizaba en el árbol sagrado en el momento que dijo que ayudaría eliminar al demonio ciempiés. Permitió acompañarla en su viaje a pesar de su malhumor, dolía verla recordaba vivamente a Kikyo en su época donde era una joven soñadora con una gran responsabilidad que nunca quiso pero acepto la carga de su destino y ahí estaba la diferencia en ambas Kagome tomaba lo que la vida le daba adaptándola a ella siendo feliz.

Amo a la sacerdotisa Kikyo a su fiera personalidad desconfiada y apática pero noble ayudando a quienes lo necesitaban por ella quiso ser un humano por completo para supurar la barrera de longevidad y poder compartir con tiempo justo su felicidad todo fue arrebatado por Naraku con tanta facilidad su alegría murió para amargar su corazón que lo asusto.

Kikyo se mostró como mujer una que quería una casa y familia que cuidar a quien amar. Se culpada por la perdida de ojo de su hermana menor Kaede en unos de sus descuidos por preocuparse por el ella salió herida, no se perdono se asusto del amor se encerró en ella misma con sus miedos y el no hizo nada para salvarla de sus fantasmas mas que empeorar todo.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunto agresivo mirando a la exterminadora.

—Los acompañare en su viaje.—sentencio sosteniendo en brazos a Kirara su gata demonio.

—No te queremos acá solo serás un estorbo.

—Se defenderme bestia no necesito de tus habilidades.—contesto molesta.

—Desconfías de mi vienes a cuidar de Kagome de nosotros, nos traicionaras y a ella también.

—¡Protegeré a Kagome!

—Yo no dejare que nada lastime a Kagome. —zanjo el tema dándole la espalda. Juro protegerla con su vida hace unos días y así seria se lo debía por ella seria capaz de acabar hasta con el demonio mas temible de Japón con tal que le sonriera.

Una semana tensa paso la joven sacerdotisa inexperta intentaba hacer ameno el viaje pero tanto InuYasha como Sango no podían estar cerca sin asesinarse con la mirada hasta en batallas contra demonios competían por sus habilidades mientras Shippo se volvió su confidente para ser un cachorro era bastante inteligente en temas así, en su pueblo las enemistades como esas eran a causas de sus igualdades tantos en batalla como carácter por eso chocaban continuamente. El dejo aun lado su dolor estaba mas animado jugueteando con la gata y siguiéndola a todas partes como su hermano Sota a su edad. Entre los cuatros reunieron cinco fragmentos mas a su colección la encargada de cuidarlos fue ella purificándolos de inmediato.

Descubrió muchas cosas en común con Sango y poco a poco se volvían mas compañeras minando la desconfianza hacia InuYasha que demostraba estar al pendiente de ella cuidándola de todos claro menos de sus arranques de ira por las debilidades humanas.

—¡Regresare a mi época!—anuncio esa mañana alegre.—En dos días regresare chicos.

—¿Otra vez te iras?—se quejo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y mi mama se preocupara. Volveré cuando el sol se oculte.

—Si no te buscare niña.—amenazo cambiamos el rumbo para la aldea donde la anciana entrometida de Kaede los esperaba.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola a todas/os acá dejo el segundo capitulo estoy conforme apareció Sango y Naraku con sus historias. Capaz sea apresurado el acercamiento de Sesshomaru con Kagome pero solo se escribió el capitulo. Lo dejo acá porque sino tengo que entrar en otras situaciones asi que mejor dejarlo para el próximo.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animaron mucho a seguir la historia y me siento contenta con que les guste.**

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Espero ansiosa su comentario.**

 **Saludos Irazue13.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasado.**

 **I**

Regreso a su hogar junto a su familia intento adaptarse a la vida futurista fue a la secundaria ataviada con el uniforme invernal y un tapado largo verdoso como la pasta de una plata medicinal llegaba hasta las rodillas anudado a su cintura ceñida. El arco de la entrada abundaba de estudiantes inmersos en sus mundos y el trió de amigas la esperaban ansiosas por nuevas noticias sobre su "novio rebelde" divertido el titulo de su aventura con InuYasha "El rebelde hanyou y la sacerdotisa torpe" pensó con humor negro. El abrumador torbellino de preguntas la ataco de una estocada aturdiéndola siendo arrastrada por los largos pasillos del edificio pidió disculpas a todos con los que choco en el apuro de llegar al salón para ponerse al corriente.

 _"Tu abuelo nos dijo que sufrías de una enfermedad que no te permitía levantarte de la cama" ,"¿Sigues con tu novio rebelde?", "Por esa cara se pelearon nuevamente" "Hoyo pregunto por ti" "Ese chico se nota que quiere algo, vamos Kagome salgan"_

Siempre las mismas preguntas y nunca terminaba respondiendo ninguna por que el nombrado estudiando sobresaliente aparecía con la sonrisa galante buscando una escusa para salir. Suspiro con pesar y salió del salón dejando perplejas a sus amigas. No estaba interesada en el y las salidas simplemente tenia otras prioridades en su vida, una de ellas el examen de literatura en dos días y como lidiar con el enojo de InuYasha a faltar su palabra.

Internada en la biblioteca saco tres libros gruesos, tomo notas y apunto frases claves. Aburrida la literatura histórica resultaba mas interesante vivirla como lo hacia en el pasado. Llego al anochecer a su casa, agotada con dolores de cabeza y la vista ardía su madre tenia la cena lista y su cama esperando ansiosa su regreso. Esa noche soñó estar en la época feudal usando el traje de sacerdotisa tradicional blanco y rojo jugando con muchos niños de la aldea teniendo un cuidado especial con una niña con el parche en el ojo la hacia recordad a la anciana Kaede. En su sueño la culpa y remordimiento azotaban su corazón y conciencia con pensamientos débiles sin esperanzas. No le gusto.

Pronto estaba bajo el arco de piedra sagrado decepcionada y furiosa apuntando una flecha al corazón de un joven... al principio no reconoció solo era un borrón por el dolor desgarrador que rasgaba su alma finalmente puso nombre el joven. InuYasha. Comprendió rápidamente que vivía el recuerdo de Kikyo de alguna forma. La flecha se deslizo de sus dedos y ahí otra vez cambio su sueño en ese momento se sentía mas ella con sus sentimientos optimista y luchadora ya no estaba InuYasha frente suyo sino Sesshomaru esperándola frente al sauce con la típica mirada vacía que lo caracterizaba...

Su pecho tomo temperatura agitado y ansioso por estar cerca suyo.

—¡Sesshomaru!—chillo por lo bajo agitada con la mirada desorbitada, el sueño fue agresivo en todos los sentidos, pareciera que no podía escapar de la época feudal tan fácil.

Inquieta no durmió armo su bolsa amarilla con lo necesario y para la mañana ya tenia todo listo para partir no rendiría ese examen nuevamente faltando a sus responsabilidades de ese lado del pozo pero necesitaba volver lo mas rápido que pudiera. Saludo a su madre prolongando su partida porque en ese lugar a donde iba no tenia ese privilegio de abrazos.

—¡Cuídate Kagome!

 **II**

Complicado fue escalar por las enredaderas con el peso doble en su espalda mas aun con la planta fría y resbaladiza por la helada estación. Mala su costumbre de maldecir adorno el ambiente silencioso del bosque, logro arrojar la mochila al suelo sentándose en el borde en busca de aliento. Tenia las emociones arremolinadas y desenfrenadas desde aquel sueño, busco una respuesta que alegrara y calmara pero todos no tenían ese resultado.

El cielo pálido con un sol tenue digno de un invierno crudo en ese tiempo sin contaminación el clima era crudo sin alteraciones su cuerpo lleno de comodidades sufría y a la vez se purificaba. Tomo el arco enganchado en su bolsa realmente odiaba ese arma porque no sabia usarla tampoco se molestaba por aprender no estaba hecha para ella era de su antecesora y siguiendo una línea razonal supusieron que ella seria una excelente arquera. Bufo.

El arco lo tenia para necesidades extremas en batallas se convertía en su "espada" soltó una risita traviesa por sus pensamientos.

—Una espada...—murmuro por lo bajo. Resultaba extraño que InuYasha no estuviera gritando apurado en retomar la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon.

Curiosa de saber si su grupo de viajeros mantuvieron los ánimos en calma y no destrozaron la aldea con sus antagonismos por que una exterminadora de demonios, un cachorro zorro preso en apariencia humana y un hanyou malhumorado no llevaba a buen destino las circunstancias. El aire se mostraba tranquilo y misterioso, sabia que si seguía esa intuición encontraría a una sola persona que provocaba sus sentidos alertas y su poder sagrado cosquillara. Siguió el camino en su mente hasta llegar al bosquecillo con los arboles mas juntos que lo normal.

—¡Sesshomaru!—llamo salvando de un salto una raíz pronunciada.

El demonio perro chasque la lengua irritado dándole la espalda no quería verla suficiente con que su bestia alterada lo hiciera llamarla y esperar. No aceptaría una humana como compañera. No a ella, un ave enjaulada.

—¿Se puede soñar recuerdos de otra persona tan vividos?—quiso saber ansiosa a decir verdad no comprendía porque a el iba con sus dudas.—Recuerdos de una vida pasada mía...

—No.—oculto su sorpresa, algo sabia que ella era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa que sello a descuido de su padre.

—¿Por qué lo soñé?

—Ten cuidado con tu alrededor.—respondió simple continuando su camino, no era normal esos sueños alguien los estaría evocando para una magia negra y sabia que estaría relacionado con la caída del Este.

—¡Gracias!

El aura demoníaca oscureció molesto.

 **III**

Bajo la colina donde yacía el pozo devorador de huesos hacia la aldea en sus limites encontró a la anciana de rodillas frente a una tumba cuidada y con flores de tonos lilas. Espero a cierta distancia algo tiraba su alma, alerta y rezagada, la mujer pasada en años termino sus oraciones y pidió por su descanso, dificulto levantarse sus piernas cortas y rechonchas por la edad no tenían la fuerzas necesarias para permanecer tanto tiempo en esa posición y levantarse de un tirón como una persona joven.

Kagome la tomo bajo los brazos desde atrás y acompañando el movimiento ascendente uso su fuerza hasta quedar parada sobre sus pies enfundados con medias y sandalias de madera.

—Gracias niña—dijo Kaede con voz rasposa anunciando una gripe. Una sombra paso por su rostro hasta perderse en su único ojo sano, tenia que admitir que su mente jugo una mala pasada al imaginarse por un segundo a su hermana mayor de pie pero ella era Kagome muy diferente.

Sonrió adivinando sus pensamientos y oculto su molestia por ser comparada. Entendía los deseos de ella porque perdió a muy temprana edad su única familia.

—¿La hechas de menos verdad?—sonó mas como afirmación que pregunta, Sesshomaru era contagioso pensó con gracia.

Asintió.—Lamento que se allá ido al otro mundo con el corazón envenado.—confeso acomodando su postura encorvada a una mas derecha y regresar a sus deberes en la aldea.

Admiro a su hermana mayor quiso seguir sus pasos acompañándola a cada misiones y escabulléndose entre las malezas para ver como combatía a los demonios. Kikyo siempre la descubría antes su frio enojo era suficiente para regresar sin chistar cabizbaja entonces la esperaba con todo armado en la cabaña y una simple flor lila como disculpas.

 _—Has sido desobediente pequeña Kaede. —_ decía Kikyo dejando su arma en la entrada. _—Sabes que un día puedo fallar y lastimarte si estoy peleando con varios a la vez. —_ asintió conforme con su disculpa en forma de flor y oculto su sonrisa. Solo se permitió acomodar unos mechones castaños detrás de su oreja y mirarla a los ojos. Los suave y sabios ojos castaños de su hermana menor la calmaban.

Finalmente los augurios de su hermana se cumplió un día quedando con solo un ojo sano ahí pudo entender su enojo aquellos momentos pero ese día estaba distraída por sentimientos encontrados con un joven semi demonio su rostro se descompuso al verla sangrar aun mas cuando quedo muerto su ojo derecho. Kikyo se culpo hasta el ultimo día de vida por su negligencia. Fue buena hermana, dijo en silencio mas como un rezo.

El viento cambio de dirección brusco genero malestar a los poderes sagrados de las sacerdotisas picando antipáticos, un remolino se formo frente a la tumba de la sagrada Kikyo. Dos mujeres bajaron de una pluma blanca y gigante una mujer hermosa una imagen copiada de Naraku en mujer y a su lado una anciana con saltones ojos malicioso y ambicioso.

—Toma los huesos muchacha yo no puedo agacharme.—ordeno la anciana con la vista fija en la joven y hermosa mujer resultaba tan familiar. Sonrió oscuramente. —Tenemos a la reencarnación en persona...—

—Anciana impertinente.—mascullo Kagura tomando los restos de la antigua protectora de la perla.

—¡La niña!¡La niña! Ella es de vital importancia mujer.

Kagura bufo controlando su molestia por la perezosa mujer. Sin miramientos desmayo a la acompañante del mitad bestia y cargándola como un costal de hueso lo dejo junto a los resto de su pasado ser. Eso fue divertido.

—¡Los restos de mi hermana!—grito insultada Kaede observando impotente como también tomaban a la fuerza a la bondadosa joven del futuro. Tenso el arco con una flecha dirigida al demonio mujer pero rápidamente se elevaron y desaparecieron entre las nubes. Dejo deslizar la flecha al cielo consiente del destello rosado que provocaría.

En un suspiro de sus viejos y arrugados labios el semi demonio InuYasha apareció seguido de cerca por la exterminadora y el pequeño niño.

—¿Qué sucedió anciana?

—¡Profanaron la tumba de mi hermana!—soltó—¡Kagome también fue secuestrada!

—¿La tumba de Kikyo?—fue capaz de preguntar ausente mirando la tierra removida.

Sango y Shippo alterados aturdieron de preguntas a la mujer descubriendo que Urasue la bruja hacia de las suyas. Ella tuvo que lidiar con las marionetas que armaba esa mujer oscura, su grupo junto a las monjes daban paz a las almas atormentadas.

 **IV**

—¿Dónde estoy?—quiso saber alterada no podía mover su cuerpo sumergido en una bañera extraña con un brebaje viscoso juntos a hierbas de mal olor.—¿Qué es esto?¿Que quiere...?

—Escandalosa chiquilla.—reprendió Urasue hastiada del bombardeo de preguntas. —con este brebaje tus almas puras se desprenderán de tu cuerpo y serán devueltas a la hermosa jovencita Kikyo.

Junto con sus palabras de la cueva salió una mujer alta con la mirada vacía, hueca como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana valiosa en el mercado. Vestida con el tradicional traje de sacerdotisa pero con el detalle del cabello lacio y negro sujeto hasta debajo de sus muslos.

Kagome de inmediato identifico a la mujer hecha de barro en cuanto sus miradas chocaron sintió con mas ímpetu el tirón en su alma. Grito desgarradora espantando a todo ser vivo cerca, lastimo su garganta y con esa herida como señal una alma se desprendió de su cuerpo con fuerza abrumadora. Choco contra el cuerpo duro y frio de barro y tomo su lugar tan ansiado trayendo a la vida.

—InuYasha.—pronuncio con odio, revivió a medias no tenia la misma esencia de antaño. Ella era la mujer antes de morir, traicionada, corrompida y llena de odio. La herida en su hombro también revivió con la misma fuerza que antes dejándola de rodillas.

—¡Kikyo! Estas con vida, eterna y bella el tiempo ya no corre para ti.—recito como un cantico, sonriendo ampliamente ensombreciendo su anciano rostro. —Tu misión es reconstruir la perla para tu madre Urasue.

Alzo la vista a la desconocida frente suyo, espero tenerla mas cerca, sintió como la sujeto de los hombros y repudio su contacto ahí mismo apoyo sus manos blancas contra su pecho purificándola en el acto, fiel reflejo de guerrera contra las artes oscuras sin embargo ella ahora pertenecía en esa dirección.

Intento llamarla pero no tenia voz por primera vez no tenia fuerza para elevar sus pensamientos. Entro en pánico sacudiéndose con fuerza, buscando liberarse de esa prisión aceptando el remolino en su interior. Su antepasado la observo desinteresada arranco una hoja que tenia en su pecho y en ese preciso momento pudo sentir sus músculos respondiendo torpemente se tiro de la bañera de mármol al frio suelo sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados.

—Tu alma es grande y cálida.—susurro sorprendida. Su rostro se desfiguro apenas reconoció esa energía, el estaba vivo y sin el sello, suelto armando caos en el mundo. Sus castaños ojos retomaron vida pintados de odio puro. —¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre! No me llames...

Si la llamaba regresaría con mas fuerza y abrumadora en ese instante que la traiciono, completaría sus almas que se resistían en dejar su cuerpo original, ultrajaría y mataría a una mujer ajena a todo. Sin embargo ahí estaba de pie el con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo, anhelando su regreso figurando un amor que jamás sintió.

— _¡Kikyo!_ —llamo bajando el rostro permitiendo que su flequillo rebelde tapara su mirada alegre por verla una vez mas, negándose a ver Kagome de rodillas en el suelo.

Kagome se descompuso apenas su calidez abandono su cuerpo sumiéndola en la oscura y fría soledad. Cerro los ojos ahora vacíos de emoción y permitió relajar su ahora inerte cuerpo. Mientras Kikyo se resistía aceptar aquellas almas no quería vagar en un mundo en busca de venganza pero la voz de ese sujeto llamándola despertó la furia e indignación entonces acepto volver a la vida solo para acabar con la de el.

—InuYasha...—pronuncio dolorosamente.—¿Por qué sigues con vida? Yo te selle antes de morir... —quiso saber alzando la vista enfurecida.

Otra flecha atravesó su corazón las palabras de Kikyo causaron ese efecto. Dolor.—Lamento decepcionarte aun sigo disfrutando de una vida... Kikyo.—contesto con tirantez.

—¡¿Como fuiste capas de traicionarme?!—grito a pleno pulmón agrandando sus heridas en el hombro, sangrando en el paso.—¡Querías ser un humano eso me dijiste! ¡No sabes cuanto te odio!—declaro apasionada.

Confundido no supo que responder solo observo como venia a el y lo abrazaba, regresaba al lugar donde ella pertenecía, sus brazos. Abrazo a una imagen de la mujer que alguna vez amo. Sin embargo una descarga azoto en el, abrazadora buscando purificarlo nuevamente ella lo traicionaba lanzándolo lejos.

—No descansare hasta acabar contigo InuYasha.

—Kikyo, hermana Kikyo—intervino la masacre.—¡Detente el no es el enemigo!

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

— _La pequeña Keade..._ crecí.

El rostro se descompuso, reconociendo a la niña que adoraba en su ojo sano aumento su furia dándose cuenta que lo defendía se dejo envolver por las mentiras de ese sujeto que la mato. Kaede terminaría igual que ella. ¡Jamás! Arrebato el arco con las flechas empujándola lo mas lejos de ella. Apunto directo al corazón, reuniendo todo el poder en ese disparo.

Quiso repeler la flecha con su colmillo de acero fue en vano ante su sorpresa volvió a su forma. Tan rápido y poderosa se incrusto en su pecho, un dolor insoportable en su alma lastimada por aquella mujer. Grito impotente.

Desgarrador e impotente grito de InuYasha aturdió a todos. Sango al margen de la batalla solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de su compañera inconsciente, asustada por perderla, si reconoció la escena que vivió similar a su tragedia supo de inmediato que la traición de ambos fue a causa del mismo bastardo que afecto su vida ese tal Naraku.

Kagome despertó llamando todas sus almas desestimando el poder de la flecha porque ella presto su esencia a su antepasado para que encontrara paz no causara estragos en la vida de los demás. No aceptaría irrumpir la vida de InuYasha tan injustamente.

Los ojos avellanas brillaron.

Una vez mas en el mundo de los vivos como debía ser encontró a Sango junto a Shippo con la anciana preocupada mirando un punto. Sonrió confortando a todos.

 **V**

Sesshomaru fue testigo de todo el alboroto, lejos y a la vez cerca porque a su pesar poseía esa preocupación por la pequeña humana. Apenas advirtió su riesgo fue directo a la boca del lobo consolando a la anciana, secuestrada y ultrajada las almas que hacia una especie única a la hembra fueron dadas a la sombra de su recuerdo. El error de su progenitor corrió a la trampa hecha a su medida con un recuerdo negro de su amada hembra que solo regreso al mundo de los vivos para matarlo.

Repudio la debilidad de Kagome regalando sus almas, dando una oportunidad a la antigua sacerdotisa quedando inerte en una oscura cárcel donde no estaba ni muerta ni mucho menos viva. La singular alegría que iluminaba a su paso se apago dejando un mal sabor en su boca. Inepto de nacimiento el hanyou ignoro el hecho que su acompañante estaba en un peligro sino que empujo mas las cosas para sentir al cuerpo de barro para el, esa mujer no era quien fue sino las almas intervenían jugando a mil facetas de su verdadera dueña en gestos y latente, odiosa curiosidad en preguntas cargadas de odio.

InuYasha jamás fue capaz de valerse por si mismo dependía de agentes externos, huyendo de cachorro hasta dar con la sacerdotisa ambicionando la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, no contó con enamorarse que su lado humano lo traicionara, sonrió frio ante ese pensamiento. Todo cambio conociendo a la pequeña altanera humana que lo llevo hasta los limites de su fuerzas exigiendo cada vez mas de el para su protección de manera inconsciente, ella lo protegía a el. A punto de morir en manos de su hembra egoísta llamo a sus almas impidiendo su muerte y a la vez la de ella dejando solo la parte que no quería regresar a ella. Kagome podía dominar a la bella y porcelánica Kikyo.

Poderosa. Aulló su bestia encantado.

Todo termino y el busco otro lugar encontrando un sector del bosque ajeno a curiosos humanos con el clásico árbol inclinado frondoso esperando por el a su descanso. No paso mucho tiempo a la llegada de la noche con su enorme luna brillando, relajo su cuerpo mas no sus sentidos.

Pudo sentir el latir de un corazón acelerado, busco con su presencia alrededor dando con una mujer humana espiándolo a la lejanía. Estuvo largo rato sin moverse hasta que el sonido afinado de una flauta invadió sus sentidos, suave y armoniosa dedicada para el, no fue desagradable pero tampoco de su gusto opto por ignorarla. Nuevamente la tranquilidad fue ultrajada por maldiciones raras sin un significado pero fiel a una sola persona capaz de pronunciarlas. El olor a flores blancas inundo su olfato. Espero a por ella, llego tropezando tontamente con sus propios pies y farfullando incoherencias. Su nombre escapo de esa boca gruesa y tentadora, tan dulce y apetecible que hacia picar la suya de ansiedad, frunció el seño.

—Estuviste ahí hoy—declaro Kagome acercándose hasta quedar a seis pies de diferencia.

Abrió sus ojos revelando el dorado congelado, arqueo la delgada y plateada ceja.

—Puedo saber donde estas sin necesidad de tu presencia. No preguntes porque ni yo lo se.—aclaro las dudas.—Solo quiero agradecerte porque saberte cerca me mantuvo en pie.

La burla apareció en su rostro.—Te rendiste, cediendo tu alma.

—Quise ayudarla estar en paz.

—Sacrificando tu vida por alguien que ya cumplió su ciclo.—escupió.

—Aun sigo viva.—apunto su persona graciosamente.

Asintió.—Para salvarlos. —no quiso decir para salvar al engendro de la naturaleza.

—En parte.—acepto—también porque estabas ahí.

Silencio. Ninguno dijo mas nada porque sabia que los llevaba a un camino que no habría retorno el cual Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto aceptar. Mientras Kagome se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas como de costumbre y apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas lastimadas eso dio a pensar un cambio de vestimenta urgente si no sus rodillas siempre estarían raspadas o cortadas. Recordó aquella mujer que alguna vez fue, acepto con resistencia su similar aspecto aunque mas adulta rezo para no terminar tan dañada y cínica con la vida, deseo ayudar curar sus heridas internas dándole esa oportunidad que la vida no dio pero estaba muy rota ya el tiempo se encargo de agrandar esa brecha.

Miro las palmas de sus manos buscando una respuesta, el frió que ataco su cuerpo anteriormente quedo gravado en sus sentidos mas receptivos. Odio la soledad en que se sumergió tan profundo que sospechaba que la misma perla quería que estuviera por siempre. Froto sus brazos desesperada en reconfortar el calor que tanto quiso en esos momentos.

—Compartimos almas.—murmuro inquieta solo saber que su alma estaba dividida entre dos personas la preocupaba.

—Quítaselas.

Una sombra de sonrisa asomo su dulce rostro.—No podría arrebatarle la vida.

—Ella lo hará.—apunto observándola por encima de su nariz, no estaba sorprendida ni asustada si no triste.

—Esa parte mía quería salir. Cerca de InuYasha me inquietaba hasta a veces estaba recelosa...—confeso o ocultando su rostro.—no me gustaba ser así.

Los recuerdos podían ser poderosos mas tan marcados como los de esa mujer rencorosa, pensó Sesshomaru pero estaba mas sorprendió por el hecho que esa chiquilla soltó la parte impura de su alma quedando en paz consigo misma se daría cuenta con el tiempo el cambio.

Arrullador sonido de la flauta volvió abrazando el ambiente, cerro los ojos disfrutando de la suave melodía mandando al fondo de su mente los problemas.

—Que hermosa melodía, tan suave llena de sentimos aunque algo triste ¿No crees? —comento bajo temiendo espantar su músico desconocido. Relajo su cuerpo permitiendo descansar.

Dormida se deslizo hasta chocar contra el hombro de Sesshomaru, inconsciente rodeo el brazo incompleto de el usándolo como almohada. Cómoda sonrió entre sueños rodeada por un aroma masculino con su calidez del cuerpo que confortaba el suyo.

Pudo levantarse y dejarla sola al mereced de los demonios, matarla incluso y ya no tendría problemas pero eso significaba escapar y el no era un cobarde. Poco a poco entendía las descabelladas acciones de esa mujer, admiraba su coraje y valentía, ella lo hacia sentir mas poderoso que ningún macho así dormida frágil y confiada en a su lado podría enfrentarse a todo su linaje de antepasados y ganar airoso con su confianza ciega a el.

Yendo en contra de todos sus principios, acallando su lado razonal por esa noche alzo una barrera apartándolos del mundo y de esa mujer problemática a lo lejos.

Esa noche ella estaría con el.

No con el hanyou.

 **VI**

Despertó con el sol golpeando su rostro encandilando su vista, bostezo varias veces seguidas despertando sus sentidos con los músculos adormecidos aun se estiro como un gato domesticado. Su almohada se movió, grito levantándose de golpe provocando un mareo repentino y miro sorprendida al hombre sentado, durmió en el regazo de Sesshomaru pensó con pena coloreando su rostro moreno.

—¡Lo lamento!—tartamudeo cómicamente aun incrédula. El la miraba sin rastro de emoción solos sus ojos dorados brillaron fugazmente de burla. Palmeo su rostro buscando algo raro pasando al cabello todo enredado con el flequillo erizado y dividido. —No me causa gracia.—farfullo molesta poniéndose de pie sin cuidado con la falda arrugada y apelmazada mostrando mas de lo normal hasta su blusa blanca desaliñada.

Salvaje como estaba pincho su bestia causando una incomodidad que recordaba que aun era un hombre con todas las letras. A mitad de la noche ella termino en su regazo con la cortina de cabello negro ocultando su pacifico rostro hasta mezclarse con el suyo murmurando entre sueños hasta que a lo ultimo su nombre surgió de sus labios.

El ruido de varias ramas partidas los trajo al mundo.

Grito sorprendida descubriendo al desconocido que los observaba en la noche, solo vio unos ojos alargados y negros después fue una cortina de largo cabello negro que oculto su rostro antes de desaparecer.

—¡Ella nos estaba espiando!—farfullo Kagome asomándose en el escondite.—¿Ya lo sabias?

No respondió, se puso de pie mirando fijo la espesura del bosque donde estaba la intrusa aun corriendo. Causaría problemas pensó enojado. Kagome camino casi en círculos buscando como regresar con los suyos hasta que suspiro derrotada.

—Parece que me toca esperar a InuYasha.—dijo mas para si misma que para el demonio antagónico. —Gracias por acompañarme en la noche.—agrego se acerco hasta quedar un pie de distancia y en altura la superaba mas de dos cabezas simplemente planto un suave beso en su hombro.

El demonio de cabellos plata fue sorprendió por la audacia de esa chiquilla bajo despacio y dudoso el rostro en una discusión acalorada con su parte salvaje mas que decidido en tomar a la criatura rara frente suyo mientras que el se negaba a compartir una eternidad con ella. Encontró sorpresa en los enormes ojos castañas brillando expectante por su decisión, transparente como el agua mas pura y rebelde como una tormenta así era ella, alguien a quien domar. La brisa meció sus rulos rebeldes como toda ella bajando la guardia por un segundo bajo mas el rostro hasta que sus bocas se rozaban con solo respirar.

—¡Kagome!

Estridente y desafinado grito del mitad demonio preocupado rompió todo hechizo de romance en aquellos dos seres, haciendo trastabillar asustada la joven inmersa en los dorados ojos del hombre frente suyo mientras que el demonio simplemente recupero la compostura alejándose.

Meneo suavemente la cabeza murmurando algo al rescatista de esa mañana. Irrumpió el lugar todo despeinado y desaliñado buscando receloso algo o mejor dicho alguien con las enormes y gruesas cejas negras dibujando una flecha hacia abajo.

—¿Te encuentras bien niña?

Asintió.—Kagome.—repitió cansina caminando por donde el vino.—Kagome, no niña, hey, tu ni nada Kagome.—corrigió molesta.

¿Estaría molesta porque fue en busca de Kikyo? El simplemente no podía hacer la vista gorda con ella, algo fuerte lo tironeaba a ella con solo su presencia alteraba su mundo... No quería su muerte. No otra vez.

Siguió el camino donde cayo del risco, rastro todas las orillas del río pero ella no estaba ahí su cuerpo desapareció. La mirada cargada de pánico y odio lo abrazo hasta en ese momento mientras se deslizaba de su agarre.

Fracaso.

De nuevo.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola a todas/os gracias por sus comentarios me alegra mucho leerlos!**

 **Acá** **les dejo la continuación espero que les guste!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Irazue13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atreves del viaje.**

 **I**

Muerta en vida, un pago duro para vengar su muerte injusta, lo único que deseo fue ser una mujer normal con una familia a cargo y no con un pueblo dependiente mucho menos de una joya maldita que debía purificar manteniéndola lejos de seres corrompidos. Enamorándose de la persona equivoca termino muriendo justo como la sacerdotisa Tsubaki predijo otra ambiciosa del poder y la juventud. Ahora ella lo tenia y no deseaba solo quería llevarse al infierno a InuYasha.

Siempre acompañadas por unas serpientes blancas y alargadas cazaban almas de mujeres en pena, sufrimiento y odio la mantenía con "vida". Despreocupada por cualquier ser solo viajo hasta la aldea donde nació. La pequeña Kaede debía contar todo lo ocurrido en esos cincuenta años de ausencia porque protegía al traidor y permitía que la joven pura reencarnación siguiera sus pasos y no lo mataba.

Metida en un pozo la aldea en calma con todos sus habitantes en sus chozas, riendo, peleando y amándose entre los suyos mientras la sacerdotisa comarca sola en su cabaña elaborando medicina para ellos. Injusto, pensó.

—¡Hermana Kikyo!—murmuro sorprendida con la voz rasposa. Frunció el ceño por el dolor de espalda al estar tanto tiempo encorvada.—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Kikyo observo toda la cabaña donde vivió, tan vacía de pertenecía.—Una vida de sacrificios.—susurro.—¿Qué sucedió hace cincuenta años?

Dudo en contestar buscando las palabras correctas así tal vez, solo tal vez salvaría a su hermana de un sufrimiento y daría paz a su alma renegada. Cautelosa narro todo lo que fue descubriendo en los últimos días desde que la chiquilla del futuro apareció revolucionando Japón entero y recordando al joven Onigumo guerrero quemado vivo por ser ladrón y violador que acogió bajo su cuidado enamorándose de ella hasta el punto de querer intercambiar su cuerpo maltrecho a los demonios menores con tal de moverse y arrebatarle la perla, matar al intruso que cautivo su corazón y a ella también por traidora.

—Onigumo...¿Quien lo diría que es un hanyou ahora?—dijo suave rencorosa murió por la ambición de un ladrón.

—Nunca me agrado hermana, tenia una mirada negra y llena de maldad.—agrego Kaede tomando un sorbo de te.—InuYasha fue tan victima como tu.

Kikyo se levanto.—Prometió protegerme, prometió estar conmigo y fallo, nos arrebataron una vida. El vendrá conmigo al infierno.—sentencio con rabia, corrió las cortinas de madera.—y esa muchacha no intervendrá.

La anciana quiso protestar sin embargo no había nadie en su morada, pidió con pesar por el descanso de su hermana y que en su odio cegador no lastimara a la joven que acompañaba al medio demonio porque seria una lastima que terminara corrompida.

 **II**

Nubarrones tomaron dominio de los cielos orientales, gruesos y grises anunciando una tormenta furiosa y helada lo mas probable seria una tormenta de nieves pensó Kagome estirando mas su tapado largo y grueso buscando mantener el calor. Asomándose su pequeña nariz respingona y sus grandes ojos castaños, protegidos de la bufanda violeta larga que el viento jugaba ondulándola como bandera. Quien sufría mas el frio crudo era el pequeño Shippo acostumbrado con las ventajas de ser un demonio completo ahora como humano era mas sensible a los cambios de climas.

Por ese motivo lo abrigo al punto de ser una bola de ropa invernal apenas pudiéndose mover, bajo las burlas de InuYasha el pequeño viajo montado por la gata de fuego. En dos semanas pasaron por siete aldeas todas atacadas por demonios menores grupos grandes comandados por una mujer montada en una pluma. Buscaban fragmentos escondidos, sin embargo Kagome no sintió uno solo en toda esa extensión algo muy extraño capaz alguien mas estaba delante de ellos.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?—quiso saber frenando de golpe provocando que choque contra su cuerpo.

—No seas bruto.—regaño.—no encontramos ningún fragmento, ¿No creen que alguien mas esta juntando?

Estuvieron de acuerdo de un momento a otro ya no sentían ningún demonio poseído ni nada solo los grupos que atacaban aldeas mandados por Naraku. Los días pasaron lentos y helados, conocieron mas aldeas y un monje con una maldición curiosa en sus manos, victima del hanyou araña todos los hombres de su linaje a temprana edad heredaban en su mano derecha un agüero negro absorbía todo a su paso hasta madurar lo suficiente y devorar a su portador.

Sin vergüenzas y tramposo usurpo los fragmentos que poseía colgando en su cuello, armando una escena bastante particular consistía en tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas y con la mejor mirada galante y una sonrisa picara preguntaba:

¿Bella señorita no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? usando su mano sana distraía la atención tocando su parte baja ahí es cuando roba los fragmentos. Dos días su grupo fue en su búsqueda en un constante lleva y trae hasta que la Dama de los vientos, Kagura, apareció inmovilizando al Monje gravemente envenenado por las abejas de su progenitor. Kagome auxilio con algunas hierbas que Kaede les dio mientras InuYasha combatía con Sango finalmente se unió a su grupo con sus bromas de mal gusto tomando de punta a la pobre Sango victima de su mano maldita.

 **III**

Resulto de gran ayuda era un hombre sabio mantenía la paz entre todos apelando el buen sentido común hasta de InuYasha mismo.

—¡Ataca de nuevo Sesshomaru!—desafío Kagome alzando fuerte y clara su voz.—¡Y lanzare otra de mis flechas pero esta vez en tu brazo izquierdo!

Colmillo de acero respondió a su llamado gracias al brazo de un ser humano incrustando un fragmento de la perla que un semi demonio ofreció a cambio de la vida del descuido, sin embargo el no respondía al hibrido solo tomo lo que se ofreció nomas. Nuevamente aquella muchacha se interpuso defendiendo al error de medio hermano acertando su flecha al colmillo y desvaneciendo su magia.

Furioso desafío con solo mirarla a que ataque nuevamente, necesitaba un motivo para matarla, uno para que su bestia se olvide de ella. Así fue, otra flecha surco el aire tenso pero esta vez lo esquivo posicionándose frente suyo.

—No intervengas.—ordeno resaltando su altura.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—grito desesperado empujando mas allá de sus limites para llegar a tiempo.

Sesshomaru la tomo del brazo esquivando a la aberración y con un simple movimiento arrojo lejos a la muchacha estrellándose contra un roca. Agito su látigo manteniendo a raya InuYasha, lastimando sus puntos débiles en sus piernas, brazo y el costado de su pecho así su veneno ingresaba mas rápido a su cuerpo.

Estaba indignada y dolida de ver aquel hombre que alguna vez durmió entre sus brazos toda una noche atacando sin piedad a su compañero hasta lastimarla sin menor remordimiento a ella. Asustada por la gran herida en su pecho y no tener el colmillo que fue otorgado por su padre volvió alzar su arco desafiando la paciencia de el, odiando como era capaz de dañarla...

Los pedazos de su armadura cayo por otra maldita flecha de esa impertinente mujer que seguía salvando al hibrido, continuaba provocándolo, ella peleaba con el, la batalla en algún momento cambio y era entre ellos.

—¡¿Es que no puedes entender que no interfieras en esto?! —gruño salvaje aterrorizando a todo su alrededor, llameando sus dorados ojos y su sangre corriendo entre sus venas llamo el viento cortante, enfurecido por su insolencia por ser capaz de hacerle frente por un simple mitad bestia.

No pudo moverse paralizada por el terror que sintió no de morir, mucho menos del enojo de ese hombre cruel sino sentir unos brazos cálidos envolverla, el cálido aliento conocido de InuYasha la hizo temblar el se interponía en el golpe. Intento empujarlo lejos, salvarlo pero no se movió sino que cayeron juntos el encima suyo solo escucho su rasposa voz llamándola hasta que se sumió en la inconciencia.

—Pelea hibrido, ella ya no intervendrá.—ordeno seco asqueado con la escena patética.

—Desgraciado...—gruño sosteniendo el dulce rostro manchado por su propia sangre y barro. —Gracias Kagome...—susurro en su oído ahora sabia como atacar al bastardo, pagaría por derramar la sangre de ella.

Sesshomaru blandeo su látigo alejando de ella, algo tironeo en su pecho rabiando su bestia. Sin ella en la batalla resulto un juego, herirlo resulto sencillo sin esfuerzo tan alterado en conseguir su venganza por la joven que no pensaba como atacarlo, lento y predecible. Aburrido atravesó su pecho un centímetro de distancia del corazón, sonrió, el veneno suyo se impregno en su sangre de mitad bestia por mas que no lo asesinara sufriría lentamente hasta consumirse.

—Es mi turno, Sesshomaru—siseo arrogante arrancando de un tirón su brazo izquierdo aventándolo lejos junto con la espada.

—Maldito.

Ambos empujados hacia atrás, antes que perdiera el brazo reemplazo uso el viento cortante generando heridas profundas en el lastimado cuerpo del joven semi demonio, perdió gran cantidad de sangre y el escozor del veneno picando sus heridas debilitaba sus sentidos demoniacos dejando al merecer su parte humana. El pulsante poder del enemigo, palpitaba ahogando, cegando, aturdía, fuerte palpitaciones del inmenso y maligno, aura oscura y fría choco contra el, moriría.

Una parte de InuYasha fue encadenada al fondo de su corazón, la sangre corría fuerte y caliente en sus venas, el palpitar de su corazón era lento y profundo. Su rostro se desfiguro drásticamente ocultando la maldad con su flequillo largo y rebelde. Soltó una risa sádica.

—El aire cambio...—murmuro sin aparta su vista calculadora.

Kagome despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, llevo su mano a la cien encontrando un ligero camino de sangre. Frunció los labios. Aun estaban en el campo de batalla encontró a lo lejos InuYasha de rodillas sosteniendo el colmillo de acero aun con el resto del brazo colgando pero lo que mas alerto fue el charco de sangre. Corrió hasta el asustada llamandolo por el nombre.

—No des un paso mas.—ordeno Sesshomaru, acercarse a un semi demonio entrando en la inconciencia, amenazado por la muerte.

Tontamente ignoro la advertencia abrazando escondiendo su rostro en su espalda buscando calmarlo pero lo único que recibió fue un empujón y un gruñido. Todo acabo cuando el verdoso látigo surco estrellándose contra el hanyou hasta quedar tendido.

 **IV**

Tendido e inconsciente, deliraba de fiebre llamando entre sueños a Kagome. Ella sentía remordimiento por su estado envenenado al filo de la muerte y ella no hizo nada mas que empeorar todo atacando a Sesshomaru, enojada por su cruel ambición al punto de matar al medio hermano que su padre dejo solo en el mundo. Ataco sin piedad en cada intervención suya poco importaba si ella moría en sus garras con tal que no se metiera en su pelea.

Un hombre extremadamente orgulloso de si mismo, principios bien marcados y defendidos con el honor de un guerrero trazaba su camino hacia la vida algo que atrajo enormemente a ella. Era todo lo que se podía desear en un hombre. Suspiro por quita vez en el día.

—Se pondrá bien Srta. Kagome.—tranquilizo purificando el veneno potente. Dos días tomaba eliminar la pequeña dosis, sorprendido del poder que tenia ese demonio.

—Dos días pasaron y aun no despierta Miroku—reclamo angustiada peinando el enredado flequillo plateado.

—Todo a su tiempo.—dijo sabio cortando las protesta de la joven ansiosa.

La noche apareció abrumadora aumentando el frio helado, todos durmieron cerca del fuego tapados por sus mantas que trajo de la época moderna, decidió quedarse al lado del semi demonio con el pequeño Shippo acurrucado a su lado buscando calor. Pobre niño alejado de su familia metido en una guerra despiadada de años anteriores por un hombre consumido hasta los huesos de odio.

—Kagome.—murmuro acalorado con el rostro brillante de sudor.

Humedeció el trapo pasando por todo su rostro moreno, volvió a humedecer la tela y dejarla reposar en su frente calmando el malestar. Relajo sus expresiones tensas permitiendo que la muchacha haga lo suyo invadiendo sus sentidos con el suave aroma a flores blancas.

Segura que estaría estable fue en busca de agua fresca, camino confiando en el sentido de orientación costaba guiarse en un bosque llenos de arboles similares, bufo pensando que tuvo que esperar a que alguno de sus compañeros se despierte y acompañe. Todo silencioso refugiados de la fría noche, en cualquier momento podría nevar pensó repetitivamente, algo tironeo dentro suyo palpitando identificando el aura oscura picaba altanera.

Decidida a ignorarlo cambio su rumbo molestándose cada segundo mas, poco tiempo paso hasta encontrar un rio delgado casi muerto igual servía para llevar al campamento. Con enojo noto que la presencia estaba mas cerca.

—¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?—gruño dándole la espalda.

—Date vuelta.—ordeno seco, su sangre bullía cazando a su presa que insensatamente daba la espalda.

—¡No te quiero ver!¡No después que casi lo matas!—grito.—Casi me matas...—agrego dolida. No espero ser jalada del brazo bruscamente hasta chocar contra la armadura de el.

—Mírame.—gruño furioso la sacudió hasta lograr que lo mirara, algo despertó dentro suyo al chocar con el dolor en sus cuencas castañas. —Mis batallas me pertenecen no a ti.

—Si cuando afectan a mis seres queridos Sesshomaru.—contesto sorbiendo las rebeldes lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.—también me atacaste.

Sonrió desagradable.—¿Quién ataco a quien?—desvió su rostro avergonzada, aumento el enojo.—Responde.

—¡Suéltame Sesshomaru!—lucho ferviente intentando librarse de su agarre firme, lastimándose en el paso con su armadura dibujando un rayón en su mejilla morena.—Me lastimas.

—Tu lo haces.—odiaba que lo defendiera a muerte al bastardo que lo enfrentara sin titubeo para salvaguardar su asquerosa existencia. Yako también repudiaba esa parte de ella, quería castigarla por su intromisión aunque no estaba de acuerdo porque para Sesshomaru Lord de las tierras Occidentales una simple sanadora como ella no estaba a la altura de su ira.

—¡Bestia!—soltó queriendo insultarlo mas el sonrió oscuro estremeciendo su alma hasta ensordecerla y coloreando su rostro dividía en el enojo y la vergüenza.

Algo en esa declaración apasionada estimulo su lado salvaje, indomable y revoltosa lo empujaba fuera de sus limites, una paciencia que no poseía quebraba a su lado.

Entonces motivado por sus instintos mas bajos y puros bajo su rostro blanco de expresión acompañados por sus dorados ojos congelados como aquel viento que soplaba en la noche, lamio el camino de su sangre hasta llegar al cuello deleitado por el sabor metálico y dulce una adicción a sus sentidos sumado con la suave fragancias a flores bajo el roció de la madrugada.

Kagome ahogo un grito escondiendo su rostro perturbado en el hombro de el, su cuerpo virginal jamás experimento semejante sensaciones abrumadoras. Inconscientes apretaba sus manos en sus hombros masculinos buscando anclarse en una realidad.

—¡Sesshomaru!—traicionada escapo su nombre con una voz irreconocible. Suficiente apartándolo de su lado, llamo su conciencia razonal a la situación lejos de sentirse relajada observo el frio desdén del hombre demonio.

Sesshomaru deformo su rostro reflejando enojo puro, detestando la débil resistencia que poseía con esa sanadora y defensora de bastardos, la bestia suya se regocijaba aun con el suave sabor de la sangre en su paladar. Su única mano goteaba de veneno matando la fauna donde caía, picaba con bañarse en ella acabar de un solo movimiento su vida.

Insultada y humillada arrojo el balde de madera que trajo consigo al demonio, entendía repudiara su raza por un tema de poder pero de ahí a invadir su privacidad y lamer su mejilla sin su permiso era otro tema muy distinto mas aun si estaba tan molesto y asqueado.

—Idiota. —farfullo alejándose ruidosamente ignorando el hecho que su campamento quedaba por el otro extremo y que el cielo rápidamente se nublo dejando caer una suave lluvia, el agua al chocar con su piel expuesta puso la piel de gallina por lo helada.

Indefensa lluvia se transformo en una nevada en cuestión de segundos era de esperarse de igual forma la agarro desprevenida. Mascullo odiando su suerte, deseaba encontrar rápido el campamento que montaron para buscar refugio juntos de la nevada seguramente ellos ya se trasladaron sin perder tiempo, pensó resignada. Un aullido músico el bosque, asustándola mas sola perdida y con una manada de lobos en busca de alimentos. Apresuro su paso sintiéndose indefensa nuevamente en una era que no pertenecía y estaba injustamente.

Mala su suerte termino rodeada por enormes lobos de pelajes castaños oscuros, ojos negros como la misma noche brillando de hambre, instalando el terror en sus huesos, maldijo en dos idiomas diferentes su situación InuYasha aun estaría en mal estado para salvarla de ser la cena. Los lobos se agazaparon mostrando sus colmillos filosos a su presa antes de saltar, grito cerros sus ojos dejándose caer al suelo.

—Levántate.

Pensó estar en el infierno mismo al reconocer esa voz porque en otro lado no estaría si el estaba ¿verdad? Temerosa abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba el alejándose se detuvo un segundo para mirarla sobre el hombro, lo odio por eso.

—Levántate o muere.

—Bestia.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola a todas/os en primer lugar y mas importante gracias a sus comentarios me sirven mucho para enforcar gran parte de esta historia, se los agradezco.**

 **Ahora se que es mas corto de lo normal y en cada separación del capitulo hay un corte drástico de escena pero así salio por si solo intente extenderlo aun mas pero realmente me iba por las ramas escribiendo si desean que me explaye mas en como Miroku se unió díganme que esta armado...**

 **Pido disculpas si hay errores pero automáticamente algunas palabras se cambian por otras similares.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo donde los protagonista se muestran mas afectados por los sentimientos a sus maneras.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Saludos Irazue 13.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caos**

 **I**

La tormenta se desato creando una cortina blanca, cubriendo todo Japón Feudal impotente contempló caer los copos de nieve con fuerza, reflejando su preocupación por InuYasha y su estado ¿Los habría agarrado la tormenta desprevenido? Chasqueo la lengua irritada cautiva en la cueva helada, casi mitad de montaña donde la arrojo el demonio, sin embargo eso no causaba su molestia más bien verlo recostado con los ojos cerrados "durmiendo" pero sabia a ciencia cierta que estaba muy despierto.

Estornudo, una, dos, tres y mas veces seguidas generando mas sensación de frió, estremecida arrebujándose en el tapado verde. Tenia frió pero no podía hacer una fogata toda leña que podría conseguir estaría húmeda, contra su voluntad fue hasta donde estaba el demonio perro. Sentándose bien a su lado apoyo su cabeza en su hombro buscando calor sorprendida al notar que su cuerpo estaba cálido un gran contraste con el clima helado.

Nunca llego estallido de ira el empujon y insulto, no se movió un centímetro tan diferente a su medio hermano mas maduro en ese sentido porque InuYasha se sentiría incomodo y avergonzado interpretando mal buscando salvarse refugiado en su mal carácter.

—Gracias.—dijo suave abrazándose mas a su brazos utilizando esa estola blanca y mullida convirtiendo en cama.

La mujer estaba helada detecto el leve aroma a enfermedad seguramente un resfrió expuesta al clima, tan débil a cosas tan banales como el frió. Concentro su energía en el generando calor en su piel contrarrestando el congelado clima de la caverna. No tardo mas que un suspiro en dormirse pegada a su persona con una sonrisa boba en su rostro moreno, debía admitir para si mismo era una belleza extraña, morena de piel resaltando de las demás mujeres japonesas con enormes ojos castaños lleno de emociones con una personalidad impertinente, altanera y demasiado estúpida para confiar en cualquier ser, mas gritona que cualquier mujer y apasionada a la hora de discutir, ella era diferente apostaba sus tierras que no era completamente japonesa.

Kagome despertó entre suaves bostezo enredándose mas a su almohada, dominada por el aroma a bosque adormeciendo mas su cuerpo.

—Que lindo perfume...—murmuro estirándose como un gato, el palpitar lento y pausado la trajo a una realidad espeluznante encontrando una cortina plateada seguida de un cuello blanco alzo su rostro tímida topándose con la fría mirada de Sesshomaru. —Se esta volviendo una costumbre despertar así...—añadió alejándose lentamente, esquivo mirarlo directamente avergonzada. Se levanto con cuidado con los músculos agarrotados y se asomo por la apertura de la cueva, asombrada descubrió que todo estaba cubierto por nieve, La gran Nevada de Japón, recordó el acontecimiento mas crudo de la historia no tenia salida.—Estamos atrapado acá...

Tranquilamente podría transformarse a su verdadera forma y atravesar los cielos pero no valía la pena mostrar su grandiosa forma a seres tan ineptos, armarían escándalos en su terror por ser devorados.

 **II**

—¿Dónde estará Kagome?—pregunto por quinta vez Shippo preocupado, persiguiendo a la exterminadora por respuesta.

Sango suspiro.—No se Shippo pero no podemos salir con esta tormenta...—contesto abrumada, despertó encontrando vació su futon.—Esperemos que este resguardada.

—Hablen mas despacio porque si este necio se entera que esta perdida con semejante tormenta saldrá herido a buscarla.—apunto Miroku igual de preocupado que los demás por la señorita sin embargo tampoco podían hacer locuras solo rezaba a los dioses que este en buenas manos.

Gruñidos resonaba asustando cada tanto, el joven estaba mejor sin fiebre pero bastante alterado, podían percibir como su energía se establecía a cada segundo en cualquier momento despertaría, desataría la tormenta de su ira apenas sepa que la señorita Kagome se perdió en la tormenta. Esperaban que sea leve, ellos también estaban inquietos por su amiga que se aventuro al bosque para que sabe que cosa.

InuYasha despertó para la tarde, exploto al no verla ni sentir el leve rastro de su aroma en el refugio.—¡¿Donde demonios esta Kagome?!—gruño furioso, se levanto abrupto ignorando el mareo. Arrugo su nariz repetidas veces buscando cazar el suave aroma de ella.

—Desapareció en la noche.—contesto triste Shippo.

—Iré a buscarla.—mascullo desquitando su enojo en un golpe al niño que lo seguía.—mejor que se queden serán una carga.

—Gratitud no están en sus virtudes—comento Miroku ligeramente molesto. Sango estuvo de acuerdo dando unos masajes al pequeño dolorido.

 **III**

Débil de defensas contra la baja temperatura, tosiendo y estornudando, el reiki sanador propio de una sagrada emanaba de su cuerpo descontrolado buscando la fuente de su malestar, sin entrenamientos ni desarrollo del mismo solo actuaba por simple reflejo de amenaza. Su energía se alzo amenazante y bajo tan rápido como subía titilando como las luces de un foco viejo de su época, aquel uso sin dominio de sus poderes disminuía sus fuerzas dejando aun mas frágil.

Sesshomaru irritado aumento su aura dominando la pura de la joven desmejorada del desgaste innecesario, aplasto sin piedad aun así era fuerte ella, poseedora de un poder grande y salvaje, surgió de golpe intentando eliminar amenazas, el ahora no lo era mas bien su salvavidas al frió pero opuestos respondía automática con memoria antigua demonios contra sacerdotisa.

—Contrólate.—gruño hastiado, sujeto del brazo.

Kagome tocio repetidamente con cansados ojos lo miro, agotada.—Lo siento, no se como controlar esto.

Frunció el ceño.—No estas entrenada.—apunto desdeñoso, maldiciendo aun mas a la sacerdotisa sin entrenar una completa amenaza para todos siendo la guardiana de la Perla Shikon. Enredo sus largos dedos en las hebras ebanas jalando con fuerza hasta que su rostro quedo frente el suyo, acerco su cara ovalada y sostuvo su fiera mirada.—Concéntrate.

Gimio dolorida, meneo suave su cabeza buscando aflojar el ferro agarre sin conseguirlo, clavo sus molestos ojos en los dorados reclamando silenciosa su trato consiguió un jalón. Suspiro derrotada enfocada en sus rasgos, deleito con la belleza masculina cayendo un remolino destructor ámbar de su mirar. Poco a poco se relajo, llamando su energía sin embargo no consiguió tomar dominio por completo, revelando constante aumentando su fiebre, consiente del daño ligero que causaba al demonio se odio, débil hasta con su propia magia.

Sollozo escondiendo su rostro afectado por el dolor en el cuello respirando bocanadas de su aroma, ahogándose cada tanto entre lagrimas, contenida y segura dejo envolverse en la oscura energía demoníaca finalmente controlo su aura.—Gracias.

Gruño detestando "gracias" odio ser quien ella confiara ciegamente, repudio la confianza que tenia en el y sobre todo se aborrecia por permitirle que lo tocara. Yako era todo un caso aparte satisfecho con ella pegada a el, indefensa descansando sonriendo tranquila. Jocoso y malicioso abrumo su poder purificador comprimiendo hasta envolverlo con el suyo tranquilizando a la bella convaleciente. Sumida en la inconsciencia, descansando en el firme pecho, algo incomoda por la fría armadura la única barrera que lo separaba de esa intimidad. En que termino reducido Gran Sesshomaru, despiadado de sangre de hiel, Lord del Oeste hijo del Gran comandante Perro, usado de futon por una sencilla y corriente humana.

Debió dar fin a su vida en la batalla contra InuYasha en el momento que se metió, lanzando su flecha sagrada, ser certero y eficaz con el viento cortante ahora seria cenizas de una hembra pero Yako no permitió dañarla, el no pero si otro aunque la idea de otra persona lastimandola lo enfurecía. Recordó el acontecimiento con Urasue vaciando su cuerpo corriente sin sus almas destinándola a la antigua sombra de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, mayor prueba de dominio sobre su lado salvaje furiosa con sed de venganza costo un infierno y eso que solo sintió interés por ella, si todo seguía perdería el auto-control cuando estuviera en peligro de muerte.

—Bestia.—suspiro ella entre sueños.

No tardaría la protesta del hambre.

Kagome despertó apenas el se movió cayendo torpemente al suelo, desorientada lo miro, claro, el no aguantaría mucho su presencia junto su persona. No dijo ninguna palabra mientras el se alejaba desapareciendo en la cortina de nieve. La abandono.

 **IV**

Rastrear su aroma resulto complicado con el viento en contra limpiando el bosque, los aromas se mezclaron formando un desfile para su delicada nariz, podía estar en peligro con los Lobos Montañosos, demonios privados de la forma humanoide, solo los impuros mezcla de otro clan poseían eso dones, grandes cazadores despiadados solo se alimentaban de seres humanos corrientes y su sangre era dulce tentación para cualquier demonio.

Decidido salto copa en copa.—¡Kagome!¡Kagome!—grito a pleno pulmón preocupado aquella chiquilla descuidada no midió el riesgo de abandonar su grupo en las heladas noches de invierno donde las tormentas duraban todo un día o dos.

¡Maldición! Prometió protegerla y justamente no hacia mas que exponerla al peligro, siendo mitad bestia no poseía habilidades completas de demonio quedando en desventajas en sus luchas sino fuera por colmillo de acero que funcionaba por el sentimiento sincero de cuidar a Kagome. Ella intervenía en su defensa siempre hasta con su medio hermano Sesshomaru casi muriendo en el intento pero el quedo postrado en el suelo envenenado de gravedad seguramente salio en plena noche a buscar una cura para el.

—¡Kagome!

Casi perdiendo los estribos capto su leve aroma a lo lejos, exigiendo mas allá de sus capacidades aumento la velocidad comiendo grandes distancias del bosque. Ella estaba en una cueva, olía su sangre también mezclada con la de un demonio. Gruño.

Sentada abrazando sus piernas con el rostro escondido, tan frágil y perdida, pensó. Olfateo el aire asegurándose que no allá nadie mas, miro a todos lados hasta el mas oscuro rincón. Volvió a llamarla, ella levanto su triste rostro y sonrió dulce esa sonrisa era para el nada mas, termino siendo victima de un abrazo, correspondió aspirando su suave aroma calmando su acelerado corazón asustado de perderla.

Esta bien, pensó.

—Niña tonta, podías a ver muerto.—regaño belicoso.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, InuYasha.

No agrego que esperaba que sea el demonio perro, rápidamente descarto esa idea absurda solo fue un error terminar así con el.

—Sube.—ordeno agachado con ella en su espalda salto lejos de ahí pasando de largo al demonio perro que observaba apático toda la escena y la estúpida sonrisa de la muchacha.

 **V**

Naraku atravesó el pasillo del castillo del Este, consumido en su miasma lentamente desintegraba el poder Kitsune hasta transformarlo en el suyo. Once fragmentos obtenidos por la inútil de Kagura, consumió otra horda de demonios para crear otra extensión esta vez una niña vacía por dentro como el cuerpo de barro de Kikyo solo se alimentaba de almas, sus ojos negros era la ventana del inframundo. Portadora del espejo del lago negro, sustituto de los ojos de ella, revivió el pasado de la antigua protectora Shikon no Tama, descubrió una sacerdotisa mala con ambición de belleza y poder, intento maldecir a la poderosa Kikyo con el amor inesperado. Carcajeo ante lo absurdo y fácil que resultaría tener dominio de la ingenua y tierna Kagome. Ordeno traerla a sus dominios, saco de su kimono mas marionetas de madera enviando una al grupo de viajeros, alteraría los ánimos se dijo. Sumergido en lo profundo de su mente moldeo con paciencia calculada sus siguientes pasos si tenia cuidado minucioso Kagome estaría en sus brazos. Onigumo la parte humana suya, un bandido mediocre enamorado de Kikyo hasta la locura regalando su cuerpo como ofrenda para ser un semi-demonio y estar con ella. Quedo encerrado en las tinieblas, los demonios tenían una bestia interna la parte salvaje y real de sus deseos mientras los híbridos como el tenia un corazón humano lo real. Naraku ambicionaba a Kagome, el ave enjaulada como su compañera corromper su ingenio y puro corazón, devota a el, consumirla junto con la perla.

Aparto esos pensamientos, la sacerdotisa mala estaba muy cerca.

Avejentada, marcada el paso del tiempo, cincuenta años vividos, Tsubaki apareció montada en la pluma de Kagura, odiosa la arrojo al suelo.

—Veo que conservas la marca de Kikyo.—dijo burlón sonriendo oscuro.

—¿Que buscas Naraku?

Estrecho su mirada estudiando la defensiva postura de la anciana.—La perla de Shikon y la sacerdotisa Kagome.

Tsubaki arrugo su expresión enojada.—¿Perla de Shikon? ¡Ja!—burlo.—desapareció junto al cuerpo la tal Kikyo.

—Kagome es su reencarnación y trajo consigo la valiosa perla.—apunto eligió sus palabras, envolviendo en desconcierto y odio a la mujer. Reparo sin esfuerzo su talón de aquiles.

—¡¿Reencarnación?!¡Eso dices...!—exploto.—Maldita mujer prepotente.¡Aun recuerdo su arrogancia!—grito colérica.— ¡Cumpliré el trabajo! solo necesito su sangre.

La serpiente envuelta en su brazo desapareció. Surco los caminos nevados veloz asustando todo ser vivo con su presencia maliciosa, tenia un solo objetivo en mente llegar hasta la mujer victima de su ama. Encontró a la joven en el descampado junto con cuatro personas mas, silenciosa ataco mordiendo su pierna derecha y arrebatando su sangre dulce. Tan rápido como llego se fue dejando un alboroto buscando el causante del sangrado de la joven.

—Bien hecho.—dijo acariciando la cabeza del reptil blanco. —Ahora solo necesito la perla.

Mas de la mitad de la perla en sus manos dejo caer una gota de sangre, oscureciendo en el acto la brillante rosada perla sumiendo a la misma Kagome en su oscura inconsciencia luchando contra manipulaciones de la sacerdotisa mala. Ejerció energía corrompida por el demonio que consumió en su cuerpo.

—Mata a quien amas, ave enjaulada.—ordeno.

 **VI**

Nuevamente arrojada en la odiosa oscuridad, apenas regresaron con sus amigos fue mordida por un extraño ser y de ahí termino inconsciente , ahogada por el mismo poder de los fragmentos incrustado en su garganta. Oía voces, dos para ser mas exactas y ambas pedían muerte, quería que asesine alguien que amara... sus amigos estaban en peligro, lucho con fuerza embarrándose mas como si de arena movediza se tratara. Dominada por una fuerza oscura se puso en pie, apunto directo a InuYasha lanzando la flecha no eran certera, mínimo su control suyo. Sorda de las voces de sus compañeros, nuevamente ataco al semi-demonio inmovilizando como antaño hizo la encarnación.

—Lo siento.—murmuro dolida sin evitar que otra flecha surcara el aire antes de alejarse, no permitiría dañar a sus amigos tenia que huir lejos.

—¡Kagome!

—¡Kirara sigue a Kagome!—ordeno rápida sintiendo una horda de demonios hacia ellos. —¡Cuídala!

Emboscados solo el Monje y ella en una lucha sin fin donde el cielo estaba cubierto por demonios inferiores en grandes masas solo el semi-demonio aturdido por malos recuerdo se encontró ignorado, destruyó las flechas con furia detestando aun mas a Naraku no permitiría que utilice a Kagome como hizo con el y Kikyo. Sin decir nada fue tras ella.

Sumida y aturdida a causa de esa odiosa voz, repetía constante aniquilar quien amas, matar... consumió lento su esencia inquieta buscando purificar el mal en ella. Deambulo sin rumbo, solo siguió la esencia que tiraba con ímpetu a ella, detecto a su atacante el alma abariosa sin escrúpulos atada a un demonio compartiendo almas un pacto asqueroso y malvado para coexistir. De repente detuvo el andar, adopto posición de ataque y soltó una flecha cargada de energía se desintegró bajo el palpitante poder de su victima.

El desconocido paso ser Sesshomaru, se dijo angustiada peleando por retomar el control.

—¡Acaba conmigo!—pidió entre dientes, otra flecha se deslizo entre sus dedos.—¡Hazlo acaba con esta maldición!

Sesshomaru esquivo todas y cada una de sus flechas, Kagome estaba maldecida pero quien buscaba dominarla no lo lograba su espíritu rebelde y guerrero daba batalla. Alzo su mano dejando destilar su veneno verdoso.

—¡Ni se te ocurra Sesshomaru!—amenazo InuYasha irrumpiendo en la escena alterado.—¡Solo es una manipulación!—pudo detectarlo a lo lejos, despertando la desesperación porque no temblaría su mano en asesinarla con ¡Causa! Acabar con la vida de alguien con causa estaban en sus reglas.

—Imbécil.—azoto con fuerza su látigo partiendo el arco. El no entraría en el juego de nadie por diversión, sin su arma no había ataque.

 _—Mata a InuYasha._

Los presentes escucharon esa demanda.

 _—El demonio no es de importancia, mata, mata a quien mas quieres sacerdotisa..._

Tsubaki apareció junto la marioneta de Naraku, sosteniendo la perla negra, molesta por no concluir su maleficio esa niña daba vuelta sus ordenes, necesitaba la sangre de ese medio demonio para que Naraku otorgue la belleza extrema.

—Debí imaginar... ¡Maldito Naraku.—rabio InuYasha, girando gruño enseñando sus colmillos.

Kagome soltó un grito angustiado ante la opresión en su cuerpo dificultando respirar con normalidad. ¿Cuántas flechas habrá usado? No sabia pero Sesshomaru se encargo de romper su arma. Intento llamar el control nuevamente disminuyendo el tono negro de la perla hasta dejar una pequeña luz de bondad.

 _—¡Hazlo niña!—_ ordeno Tsubaki impaciente.

Insultado su sangre hirvió aumentando su negra presencia sobresaltando a los intrusos leves tintes rojos surcaban sus ojos, furioso por la insolencia de la mujer antes que se den cuenta la marioneta fue hecha cenizas y ahora la sacerdotisa mala colgaba de su mano, ejerció presión ahorcándola lentamente.

—Escoria de raza, no vivirás al insultar al Gran Sesshomaru.—siseo destilando veneno.

Terror de morir en manos de ese demonio poderoso y despiadado apretó la perla retomando el mando en la chiquilla. Pronto cayo al suelo, Kagome abrazo por atrás al demonio usando sus manos para purificarlo. Sonrió socarrona.

—¡Detente Kagome!—grito InuYasha.

—Usa tu espada y ella muere.—amenazo leyendo sus movimientos.

Maldijo.—¡Tu no serias capaz de matar a nadie, ni a Sesshomaru mismo!

Poderosa como ninguna sagrada en la historia, aumento su aura rodeando su forma su rostro se desformo mudo de color sus ojos ámbar a rojos sangre y las marcas violetas ensanchadas marcando el camino donde la enorme mandíbula de su bestia estarían al completar su transformación. Luchando con su energía para dominarla por completo, chocando violentos destruyendo su alrededor sin piedad.

—Sujeta sus manos— ordeno Yako alterado, sofocado por el poder sagrado.—¡Hazlo! Dominaremos su reiki, sino caeremos los tres.

No morirá en manos de Kagome mucho menos bajo las artimañas de una sucia mujer, sujeto las morenas manos clavando sus garras en una de sus muñecas derramando su sangre. Bramando de ira, insultado, dispuesto aniquilar a todos de un solo golpe. Dominar aquella hembra insufrible, demostrar quien tenia el poder y el mando...

—Contrólate.—ordeno de nuevo como en la cueva, su voz era rasposa y profundo espantando a todos. Su yuki exploto contra suyo arrasando sin piedad buscando aplacar la descarga. Envueltos en un remolino de energía roja como la sangre, chocando el pálido y suave poder sagrado consiguiendo instalarse en el sentido mas vulnerable de ella, trayéndola de golpe a la realidad.

Kagome sumida en la batalla contra su maldición reconoció el aura negra que chocaba contra suya, lastimaba a Sesshomaru intento purificarlo engañada que era su atacante principal quien lanzo el maleficio. —¡No!—grito alejándose de el, asustada por la dimensión de sus actos.—No, no, ¡Basta!—quiso acallar las voces.

—¡Morirás entonces!—Tsubaki lanzo la misma maldición que con Kikyo.

 _Kikyo, Kikyo_ todo estaba enlazado con ella, no evito plasmar la imagen suya tan gallarda y poderosa segura de sus poderes. Pido por su ayuda, desesperada en acabar con todo demostrar que también era fuerte y no caería por esos trucos bajos y sucios. ¿Quien era realmente? una sombra de lo que fue en su pasado, el débil recuerdo de una mujer caída en el amor por un mitad bestia... no, no podía ser eso. Ella era Kagome Higurashi una estudiante, alegre con ganas de nuevas aventuras, ganas de vivir de amar a el...

—No dejare que sigas lastimando...—impetuosa sujeto el resto del arco reuniendo la poca energía que restaba en ella y devolvió el ataque perdiendo el sentido.

Sesshomaru no perdió oportunidad y acabo con esa mujer azotando su látigo en el rostro envenenando al demonio que acepto en su cuerpo. Arrugo el entre cejo, furioso—¿Quién es ese Naraku?—siseo.

InuYasha envaino su colmillo relajando sus músculos, agradecido que todo acabo y ella estaba a salvo.

—Un desgraciado que quiere la perla.—contesto tomando en brazos a la exhausta muchacha.—Has dado batalla niña tonta.—murmuro calmo ahora estaba a salvo.

 _—Sesshomaru...—_ murmuro intento salir del agarre de su amigo, necesitaba cerciorarse que estaba bien que no la detestaba por atacarlo pero InuYasha aumento su agarre alejándose rápido.

 **VII**

—¡¿Que le sucedió?!—chillo aterrado apenas sus aniñados ojos vieron a la muchacha desmayada en brazos del hanyou.

—Solo esta dormida. La llevare a su época.—explico breve tomando la enorme mochila amarilla y despues perderse en el bosque, saltando largo y rápido, sentía disminuir su energía espiritual podía morir por falta de ello hasta colapsar, pensó abrumado con el rostro tenso y ensombrecido.

Sin delicadeza se deslizo por el portal del tiempo, permitiendo envolverlos en la magia ancestral, calmando su alocado corazón humano lleno de miedos y deducciones tontas que su parte demoniaca los desterraba al fondo de su mente. Salió sin complicaciones ignorando el cambio de aire y auras, hasta dejar a la joven maltrecha en su lecho y buscar a la madre.

Sonomi atendió cada herida, leves resultaron raspones y otros moretones por caídas mas el demacrado rostro de su niña revelaba todo el sufrimiento que paso. Usando los conocimientos del templo sobre historias de malas auras o bajas energías espirituales puso inciensos por toda casa en puntos clave. InuYasha sensible a los olores salió aturdido, desorientado al punto de tropezar con el gato rechoncho de la muchacha que lo araño. Ni el sake mas puro lograría ese efecto, pensó hastiado.

Kagome se quejaba constante entre sueños, sudando frió, hasta llorando temiendo la oscuridad en la cual fue sumergida por la sacerdotisa mala.

 _Alargados y achinados, herencia Japonesa pura, delineado por un rosa oscuro en los bordes hasta el limite de sus pestañas cortas donde marcaba frontera la línea negra, los ámbares ojos brillaban claros y fríos, apáticos, siniestros y molestos._

 _—Contrólate.—siseo con voz profunda potente y sensual, erizando su alma. El claro tinte de molestia por la sensación de escozor ante la magia opuesta chocar con vehemencia._

 _—¡Sesshomaru!_

InuYasha apretó ligeramente la delicada mano de Kagome, incomodo, escuchar el nombre de su medio hermano en sus labios generaba un sabor amargo en su garganta. No se quedaba mucho tiempo con ella no resistía el aroma potente que la madre usaba para purificar los "males" menos escuchar llamarlo.

 **VII**

 _ **Ecos de palabras.**_

¿Quién lo diría, un demonio de raza pura, debilitado por una sagrada? Maltrecho físicamente e interiormente el gran demonio perro se traslado a un apartado bosquecillo, recargado en las raíces grandes del sauce dejo que su estola blanca suavizara sus músculos agarrotados. Casi purificado por una estúpida sacerdotisa bajo artimañas de una bruja, su sangre bullía caliente palpitando llamando su yuki y curar sus lesiones, solo una, en su pecho donde aun tenia quemado por la descarga sagrada. Supo que era poderosa y de temer si provocabas su furia en este caso manipulado, el descuido de su padre hubiera muerto en segundos ante tal descarga aun con la resistencia que oponía ella para no cumplir los deseos de aquel hibrido arácnido.

El crujido de ramas partiéndose por un ruidoso cachorro humano, tardo poco en aparecer en su panorama de olores, una cachorra pensó con indignación. La niña humana caminaba rengueando, sucia llena de curiosidad por el. Un paso hacia el saco un gruñido feroz dejando teñir sus ojos en rojos, queriendo asustarla a muerte y corriera lejos de su lugar de descanso.

Jamás salió el sonido de su grito sin embargo sus ojos castaños brillaron de susto, observando al extraño tendido en el suelo, lastimado dedujo. Sonrió alejándose, pronto regreso con agua y pescado.

—No es necesario que hagas esto—dijo seco y apático manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. —si hay algo que desteto es la comida que ingieren los humanos.—desprecio.

Regreso a la mañana siguiente, adolorida con un ojo moreteado sin poder abrirlo, perdió un pequeño diente de leche tras una dura paliza de unos aldeanos al descubrir que pescaba en su rio sin permiso. Miro la enorme hoja donde tenia hierbas y una sola fruta para el extraño.

—No quiero.—espeto seco mirando mas allá de los arboles.

Desconcertada dudo mirando nuevamente su cosecha, decidida lo dejo a su lado imitando a su difunta madre en una suave reverencia de respeto.

—Ya te dije que no quiero.—repitió molesto, arrugo la nariz el olor de heridas recientes inundó sus sentidos.—¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?—quiso saber sin cambiar el tono seco. Sin respuesta la miro por primera vez, sorprendido del enorme parecido aquella ruidosa humana.—esta bien sino quieres responder.—agrego.

Sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus diminutos dientes faltantes de uno solo.

—¿Por qué sonríes, solo te pregunte como estabas?—quiso saber perplejo.

La alegría no se esfumo de ella hasta mas tarde encontrarla muerta en medio del bosque, dedujo que fue a buscarlo siendo atacada por unos demonios, el sirviente ruidoso lleno el aire de preguntas aturdiéndolo. Guiado por la curiosidad de poner aprueba el verdadero poder de colmillo sagrado desenvaino y dio un tajo al aire, simple y llano minutos después ella despertó del letargo. Nuevamente el brillo de vida apareció en esas cuencas castañas, tan idénticas a la desgracia humana de sacerdotisa.

Permitió que lo acompañara, ella decidió estar en su _manada_ en cuanto decidió atenderlo herido. Rechazada por lo de su misma especie, pensó. No tenia nombre, no lo recordaba tampoco fue como volver a nacer para ella.

—Andando _Lin._ —ordeno poniendo nombre a la cachorra humana desbordada de alegría. Por que siendo el Alpha tenia derecho a cambiar los nombres de los cachorros en este caso a la niña sin identidad.

Resulto revoltosa, cantando gran parte del día y parlanchina no le importaba si ninguno contestaba ella simplemente seguía hablando, casi con temor a volver al silencio. Sesshomaru se mantuvo aparte dejando a cargo la molestia del sirviente, estaba inquieto e irritado pasaron cuatro días sin detectar a la molestia Kagome. Su bestia gruñía inconforme luchando para librarse del control y salir en su búsqueda tampoco encontró al bastardo en su grupo su olor se perdía en un viejo pozo de huesos.

Al tercer día de rondar esa zona despertó la magia del portal trayendo los aromas de ambos individuos. InuYasha sostenía en brazos a la bella sagrada aun inconsciente, con el rostro perturbado y sus ojos desesperado en ayuda para la niña ignoro por completo al demonio tras suyo hasta recibir un fuerte puño en su mejilla.

—¡Demonios!—farfullo buscando equilibrarse con la muchacha en brazos.—Pero que demonios...¿Que buscas Sesshomaru?—ladro defensivo con la mente corriendo por horas en soluciones para alejarlo.

— _Ignorante._ —escupió venenoso algo que repudiaba era la ineptitud. Sin cuidado arrebato a la joven de sus brazos sosteniéndola de la cintura antes de elevarse con parsimonia. —Primero conoce las leyes Youkai antes de atacar también en tus venas corre sangre de demonio.—sentencio duro desapareciendo en una esfera de luz.

Atónito no reacciono hasta que Miroku lo saco de sus pensamientos. Lo miro perdido antes de contar ausente lo ocurrido hace días hasta ese momento mas calmo exploto de ira dispuesto en rescatar a la joven secuestrada.

—¡Detente!—grito Sango, había escuchado todo y sus temores fueron confirmados.

—¡Hay que buscar a Kagome antes que sea tarde!—grito.

—No le hará daño.—dijo suave buscando las palabras correctas.—¿Sabes de _marcas_?—indago observando la confusión de su amigo. Soltó un suspiro.—Antiguamente los demonios de alto rango para encontrar sus compañero de vida era atreves de una batalla de poder dejando que sus energías chocaran con fuerza. Muchos morían en el intentos mas débiles que su oponente o perdían su esencia por siglos pero sino ambas energías se sellaban en una **sola**...—explico esperando la reacción del joven.—Puede morir si no están cerca hasta que sus energías se calmen.—agrego.

Su rostro fue un poema trágico. Kagome fue marcada por un imbécil de su medio hermano condenada a una vida vacía y fría.

La madera de la cabaña cedió al golpe dejando un agüero del tamaño de su puño, ignorando a todos salió.

Nuevamente fracaso, no pudo protegerla.

 _ **¡Maldito sea!**_

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola a todas/os muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo! Acá les dejo la** **continuación, Kagome esta metida en un limbo de aventuras ahora tiene que lidiar con un emparejamiento sin intenciones.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios! Admito que no dormí para terminarlo ajajaja**

 **SAV21: me alegro que te gusten mis historias por eso admito que deje a un costado una de mis historias, es una de las complejas para mi en darle un final y terminar un capitulo porque la inspiración inicial que me motivo se perdió entonces estoy buscando la forma en terminarla. No se cuando actualizare esa historia pero no quedara sin un lindo final mientras sigo con esta alimentando mi imaginación. Gracias!**

 **Saludos Irazue13.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inconveniente.**

 **I**

Desolada con el cuerpo adormecido pulsando su energía vigorosa intentando expandirla a su cuerpo, protegerse del intruso que chocaba contra su esencia buscando dominarla por completo, nuevamente. Grito sin voz, ausente su protesta en la jaula que la encerraba, grito una y otra y otra vez hasta sentir un escozor en su garganta lastimada. Estallo otra descarga de reiki repelida por esa energía oscura algo familiar, chocando una, dos, tres veces.

—Despierta.—aquella orden firme y enérgica sacudió su alma reconociendo la voz profunda y masculina helada como esa nevada de Japón. Entonces esa energía poderosa y pesada correspondía de el. Lentamente relajo su cuerpo y el alma inquieta hasta permitir bañarse con el aura oscura y cálida mezclando la suya sutilmente.

Despertó rebelando una mirada dulce y apacible, confiada de estar segura a su lado. Estiro sus músculos agarrotados soltando un bostezo imitando a un gato adormilado.

—Es una costumbre despertar en la _Cueva_ —hablo calma reconociendo las paredes teñidas de blanco con gris piedra. El estaba recostado en la entrada mirando el cielo estrellado ausente en su mente.—Debería dejar leña...—murmuro el frió se concentraba igualando la temperatura de afuera.

Kagome miro sus piernas desnudas solo protegidas con sus clásicas medias blancas colegiales, tenia solo unos leves moretones nada alarmante, siguió sus brazos tampoco encontró nada y siguió su examen. Decidida a buscar leña y mantener su calor paso por su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente como lo hacia con ella.

—¿A dónde crees que vas sacerdotisa?

Frunció el ceño.—Kagome.—corrigió.—Kagome, me llamo Kagome.—siseo.—voy por leña tengo frio, demonio.

No espero que la guie por el bosque manteniendo un distancia corta entre ellos. Colecto toda la leña que sus brazos resistía, el simplemente azoto su látigo en los arboles de buena madera pronto volvieron en el mismo silencio incomodo, el siempre tan ajeno a su alrededor apático de cosas simples pensó con burla. Resulto agotador subir el sendero hasta la cueva que los acogía en sus visitas esporádicas, agitada se dejo caer una vez dentro recuperando el aliento y riendo de su falta de resistencia. Busco un lugar para armar la fogata donde el humo la ahogara pero tampoco que el viento apagara el fuego, finalmente opto cerca del demonio perro, renegó en encender la leña farfullando impaciente insultos ingeniosos finalmente pateo todo y se sentó a un costado del hombre buscando su calor como tantas veces atrás hizo.

—¿Qué hago aquí?—quiso saber acurrucada en el muñón de brazo, asomo sus cálidos ojos castaños sobre la estola blanca. —¿Cuándo volveré con mis amigos?—agrego buscando una respuesta.

—Nunca.

—¡¿Nunca?!—chillo exaltada, se incorporo acercándose mas al demonio.—¿Acaso... acaso ellos han muerto?—tembló su voz.—Dímelo Sesshomaru, por favor.

—No.

Soltó el aliento contenido afirmando su agarre en el cuello del Kimono, escondió su rostro en su pecho firme ignorando la presión del pico de la armadura. Cerro sus ojos y aspiro el olor masculino picante.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué no puedo regresar con ellos?

Sin respuesta, era frustrante el tire y afloja sonsacarle una respuesta era todo una hazaña.—Merezco una explicación de porque debo quedarme a tu lado...—señalo cansina alzando su rostro. El ladeo su cara mirando por el rabillo a la joven confundida en su pecho.

—Eres mi mujer.—dijo seco ignorando el grito que casi lo deja sordo.

Kagome por primera vez quedo muda sin salir del asombro palpeo su cuello en busca de una marca o lastimadura encontrando su piel lisa y virgen.

Sesshomaru reconoció que tenia mas conocimiento que su medio hermano, buscando una marca como símbolo de pertenencia a un macho sin embargo esa marca solo aparecía en el apareamiento algo que no estaba dispuesto hacer. Ella estaba reclamada por algo mas profundo y permanente reconocimiento de alma y poder, donde ambos se fusionaba en uno mismo sin dañarse pero el poder de aquella sagrada no tenia limites y aun causaba heridas en el a pesar que era mas fuerte y poderoso.

—Nuestras esencia se mezclo cuando intestaste purificarme. —explico seco.

Llevo su mano a su boca reteniendo el insulto que amenazaba salir, ella termino atada a un matrimonio sin futuro al lado del demonio sanguinario de todos los tiempos. El príncipe de las tinieblas. No tendría un amor, una familia solo a el y a la vez no lo tenia.

—Estamos condenados el uno a otro—murmuro entristecida. —InuYasha—soltó su nombre tan suave y lleno de anhelo, soñó como una colegiala que era en una vida a su lado en curar su dañado corazón ser la mujer detrás de un gran hombre. Todo sus castillos en el aire se derrumbaron.

—No te tocara ningún macho.—gruño insultado, las damas de su Señora madre perfilaban para convertirse en la Señora del guerrero de la Luna y ella se lamentaba su suerte, suspirando por el error de la naturaleza. La tomo de la nuca jalando con fuerza su cabello hasta echar atrás su cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello y sus enojados ojos castaños fijos en los suyos.—Matare a quien toques.—sentencio la soltó sin delicadeza.

—¡Bestia!—grito rabiosa acariciando la zona dolorida. Orgullosa se alejo hasta el fondo de la cueva, abrazándose en busca de calor.

El no era su InuYasha a pesar de enojarse y rabiar todo el día su lado humano ganaba cubriéndola con su haori de rata de fuego protegiendo del frio su sensible cuerpo humano. No, Sesshomaru la ignoraba dejándola en su miseria si no quería morir de congelación debía ir a su lado pero rechazaba esa opción. No lo aceptaría como su marido, su Señor, no el solo era su pareja por error.

Solo un error, repitió como una oración esperando tontamente que todo se arreglara al despertar.

 **II**

No consiguió dormir el frió era insoportable calaba sus huesos, temblaba como una hoja azotada por el viento, indefensa, acuno sus manos soplo y froto en un tonto intento de confortarse. Inquieta movió sus piernas entrando en calor pero no resulto.

—Morirás ahí.—su voz retumbo hasta lo mas profundo del refugio, estremeciendo a la muchacha caprichosa, testaruda no se movió rechazándolo de las mil maneras. Ondeando por el piso su cola blanca atrapo su presa en un fuerte agarre hasta arrastrarla a su lado, remarcando con burla cruel su lugar.

Lucho ferviente en deshacer su agarre de hierro hasta mordiendo, el arrugo el ceño, ejerció mas presión hasta someterla de agotamiento sin evitar su mirada rebelde que solo esa mujer era capaz de sostener sin titubeo a el.

—¡Basta!—ordeno enojado pero no tenia la obediencia suya, ella no lo reconocía como su Señor, aquello lo enfureció mas.—Lucha pero no servirá de nada.—advirtió soltando su aura negra sofocándola como espero su reiki reacciono chocando rebelde hasta generar una descarga y dejarla inconsciente en su agarre exhausta de tanto esfuerzo.

A la mañana siguiente partieron en tenso silencio, ignorándose ambos por igual, Kagome farfullaba mil cosas entre dientes buscando una solución viable para los dos, una vida juntos, no, solo su vida entera a su lado el seguiría dejando como un mal recuerdo. Injusto.

Uno que otro demonio atacaron por sus fragmentos siendo borrados en simple cenizas, no había aventura ahí. El era un guerrero temible y poderoso no necesitaba detenerse para librar su camino de obstáculos, ella lo seguía pero a la par jamás detrás suyo como una dama cabeza agacha de su Señor.

Finalmente dieron con un pequeño grupo donde reconoció al sirviente demonio junto a un dragón de dos cabezas y una pequeña niña humana no mas de seis años de edad.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru!—llamaron ambos contentos a su forma, solo la niña llego a su objetivo deteniéndose unos pies de distancia y regalar una amplia sonrisa.—¡Lin lo extraño!

—Lin.

Alzo su aniñado rostro esperando.

—¿Has sido buena niña?—pregunto mirándola sobre su recta nariz, atrapando el brillo malicioso y travieso de la cachorra humana que asintió ferviente sin dejar de mirar al pobre demonio verde.

Incrédula observo todo aquella pequeña feliz al lado de su amo así lo llamo. Una humana ordinaria a su lado, jamás lo hubiera pensado descubriendo un lado de ese hombre orgulloso. Cálidamente se presento, poniéndose a su altura y en cuestión de segundos se hicieron amigas, descubriendo su amor en recolectar flores de todo tipo de colores guardados celosamente en el demonio dragón. Durante su viaje la ayudo en juntar flores pronto la cantidad fue un problema, hábil tejió una corona y se la coloco. Llegada el atardecer busco aguas termales, el pequeño demonio creo una para ellas, fue un infierno convencer a la niña de bañarse para estar limpia a la hora de dormir.

—¡Lin! ¿Quieres convertirte en un puerco?—pregunto hastiada con los brazos en jarra y una mirada filosa.

Negó enérgica con un suave puchero, daba miedo molesta. Camino cabizbaja triste por su enojo, Kagome cambio el animo jugando en el agua entre risas enseñando el lado divertido de bañarse a su edad. Comieron pescado asado, la recostó sobre su regazo permitiendo que durmiera abrazada, acaricio sus rebeldes cabellos ébanos tan largos y enredados.

—Shippo, ¿Cómo estarás pequeño?—murmuro con pesar, su pequeño estaba solo con sus miedos a ser abandonado, perder para siempre su esencia demoniaca defraudando su sangre de la realeza. Para los dos se torno una costumbre dormir juntos, entre historias y risas olvidando el porque se conocieron. Lo extrañaba, llego a despertar un lado desconocido de ella, uno protector hacia el.

Sin poder evitarlo busco al demonio silencioso, recostado a poca distancia suya aparentemente dormido pero su estado de alerta lo delataba. Toda una vida a su lado como completos desconocidos, pensaba ¿Dónde quedo su _vivieron felices para siempre_? Se mato junto con el amor de su vida, agrego cínica.

Gritos y humo de una aldea lejana llamo su atención, humo negro de un incendio sin control cubrió gran parte de la zona y las energía de demonios palpitaron sedientas de sangre, Kagome se estremeció incomoda con sus manos picando de una necesidad indescriptible.

—¡Los fragmentos de la perla!—dijo levantándose de golpe despertando a la niña.—Aquellos demonios tienen fragmentos.—repitió decidida en buscarlos.

Una explosión retumbo cambiando el aire, Sesshomaru se puso de pie esperando paciente el siguiente acontecimiento podía sentir como se aproximaban a ellos con alarmante velocidad sin su arco no podía defender pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzado como una dama de adorno fue hasta su lado mirando de reojo descubriendo un brillo aburrido y molesto. Pronto unos lobos corpulentos y de pelajes marrones saltaron directo a ella rebelando sus afilados colmillos sedientos de sangre apartados de un golpe del látigo verdoso muriendo antes de tocar el suelo. Mas acudieron al encuentro obteniendo el mismo destino hasta que su _"campamento"_ se convirtió en un cementerio de lobos demonios.

—Ahí se acerca los fragmentos.—anuncio inconsciente de aura purificador que despertaba creando una protección a si misma en defensa sofocada de tantos demonios juntos.

Apareció un hombre ataviado de pieles solo cubrían su parte intima, pantorrillas y brazos, desnudo de pecho con la armadura de acero tapándolo armado con una simple espada afilada. Kagome distinguió el brillo de la magia de los fragmentos en sus extremidades incrementando sus poderes lentamente, frunció el ceño.

—Tiene los fragmentos en sus piernas y brazo derecho.—declaro sin quitar la vista.

El hombre lobo clavo su orgullosa mirada en la mujer.—Puedes ver los fragmentos de la perla.—acuso grave, hilando planes para solucionar el problema que aquejaba los hombre lobos. Sonrió arrogante.—¡Bien! Trabajaras para mi.

Salto dispuesto arrebatar a su presa siendo golpeado por el látigo en su pecho rompiendo su armadura, girando en el aire lanzo una patada al demonio perro tan rápido que no lo vio venir hasta chocar contra un árbol, sin el resto de su armadura quien sabe como terminaría de la poderosa patada del Inu demonio furioso. Sujetado del cuello alzo sus verdes ojos brillantes de temor, reconociendo el peligro que representaba aquella bestia despiadada. Sus compañeros lobos retrocedieron gruñendo en un vano intento de salvarlo mas el aura pesada los sofocaba hasta que salieron corriendo perdiéndose entre los arboles.

Kagome se acerco quitando sus fragmentos con cuidado por sus patadas débiles por la falta de oxigeno con su toque se los fragmentos contaminados hasta quedar un pálido y sano color rosa. Las heridas graves en las piernas del lobo se reabrieron, sangrando. Sesshomaru lo soltó decidido no malgastar su tiempo.

—Para eso usaste los fragmentos, para curar esas feas heridas.—dijo con compasión siguiendo la línea de sus instintos bondadoso dejo fluir su sagrado poder curando al demonio lobo.—¿Cuál es tu nombre lobo?—quiso saber.

—Kouga príncipe de los _Hombre Lobos_ , próximo heredero.—logro recitar su titulo con orgullo tonto aguantando el dolor que producía su esfuerzo.

No respondió termino su labor y fue hasta el demonio Perro quien miraba afilado al demonio inferior postrado en el suelo.

—¡Esto no quedara si!—amenazo Kouga humillado, deseando robar a la hembra.

—Claro que no.—sonrió instalando el terror en todos aquel cachorro insolente ataco a un Lord cardinal si su padre supiera estaría limpiando los desechos de su manada.

—Lin, sal.—ordeno liderando el grupo a otro lugar de descanso.

La niña salió de inmediato confiada y alegre de su protector ni un solo de esos malvados lobos se acerco. Torció el gesto con miedo, fueron los mismo quienes la mataron hace un par de días atrás, tomo la mano de la morena buscando consuelo recibiendo un suave apretón.

 **III**

Flores blancas, ese perfume embriagante no lo abandonaba torturando sus sentidos y despertando curiosidad en su bestia ambicioso de poseerla a su lado como dama de Los hombres lobos futura Lady suya que en unos años asumiría el reinado de su honrado padre. La tomaría, encontrara la forma de arrebatar la hembra aquel demonio perro solo debía ser inteligente para desenfocar su atención, sus fieles amigos se acurrucaron a su costado gruñendo bajo revelando la historia de esa niña humana escondida, ella murió en sus manos en el ultimo ataque en la aldea del Sur aquello despertó dudas de como revivió sin fragmentos.

Sin duda era de temer pero si realmente era verdad tenia la oportunidad de secuestrar a la joven sacerdotisa. Enérgico llamo a sus hombres transmitiendo sus orden cada uno desapareció tomando el puesto asignado pronto se les unió.

Los lobos rodearon área vigilando entre sombras ambas humanas, distraídas en su mundo alborotando la fauna con sus ramos y coronas. El inestable dominio de los poderes sagrados les daba camuflaje para el demonio dragón guardián del grupo. Pequeñas chispas de reiki escapaban generando una leve desorientación en la mayor erizada. Aprovechando esa oportunidad un lobo salto tomando del brazo a la infante y arrastrándola por el césped.

—¡Lin!—asustada corrió a su lado impedida por otros lobos.

Ah-uh libero a la niña colocándola en su lomo. Todos estaban rodeando a la pequeña dejándola ajena del la situación pronto aparecieron mas y entre ellos los humaniodes demonios.

Sesshomaru no tardo azotando todo en su camino, sin inmutarse consiente del Líder de la manada escondido al asecho de la sacerdotisa permitió que se saliera con la suya y secuestrara a la escandalosa mujer consiente en donde la llevaría. El aullido de retirara retumbo en el campo de batallas sin embargo ninguno siguió, sanguinario y vengativo aniquilo con todos cansado del circo del cachorro. Una vez que dejo a su protegida bajo custodia del sirviente, surco los cielos siguiendo el rastro del joven impetuoso lobo.

Fue arrojada a una pila de pieles gruesas bajo las mirada lascivas de los demás machos jóvenes guerreros, principiantes en el arte de la guerra pensó. Intento taparse lo mas que pudo, odiando su uniforme de colegio que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación en esa época donde las mujeres decentes estaban tapadas hasta los tobillos.

—¡No se acerquen!—grito a pleno pulmón aturdiendo los sensibles oídos de los youkai.

—Escandalosa.

—Suculenta cena.

Asustada observo como la rodearon acorralada contra la pared fría. Soltó patadas acertando a unos que otros, furiosa de ser tocada por esos hombre sintiendo asco.

—¡No la toquen!—amenazo Kouga apareciendo entre ellos.—Los matare si vuelven a poner sus garras en ella.

Hubo una fuerte protesta.

—Nadie gozara de su cuerpo mas que yo. Sera ¡Mi mujer!—declaro socarrón echando su manada de su guarida.

Lo observo acercarse como un depredador, sonriendo arrogante e impetuoso esos bellos ojos verde botellas fueron reemplazados por unos oscuros como la sangre deformando sus rasgos masculinos al de una bestia y supo que estaba perdida si aquel lobo a medio transformar perdido en la lujuria y el deseo la tomaba no tendría escapatoria seria la mujer lobo, pensó con humor negro. Le propino una fuerte cachetada perdiendo aun mas el control de su mente dejando paso al lado salvaje de los lobos, tomaban sin piedad a las hembras resistentes a sus bruscos tratos a simple vista podía parecer una pelea entre ambos pero solo era la proclamación de una nueva integrante de la manada. Chillo cuando arrancara su blusa blanca empujándolo lejos descargas sagradas impactaron en el hombre lobo lastimando en el proceso.

Arrojada con fuerza al suelo tapizado de pieles termino inmovilizada por el peso del cuerpo encima suyo. Grito aterrada arañando los hombros y el rostro buscando la forma de sacarlo en el trance que estaba el Joven Líder, incapaz de domar su bestia interna afectada por la lujuria de una mujer pura y sagrada.

—¡Sesshomaru!—llamo desesperada soltando descarga de reiki en defensa, pulsando su aura buscando la suya en ayuda.

— _Serás mía._ —aulló en su lenguaje buscando el hueco del cuello y hombro. Clavo sus garras alargadas en los brazos desnudo de la joven derramando su sangre cautivadora inundando el ambiente del exótico aroma. De un segundo a otro fue apartado de la delicia humana terminando victima del fiero agarre de Sesshomaru cortando la vía de oxigeno a sus pulmones.

Kagome abrió sus ojos apenas no sintió mas el peso del hombre encontrando a salvador.— _¡Sesshomaru!_ —llorosa y asustada lo abrazo desde atrás escondiendo su rostro en su melena plateada. Angustiada hiperventilando pidiendo en silencio irse de ese horrible lugar lo mas pronto.

Ejerció fuerza lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, rodeo con su brazo la alterada mujer y salieron en una esfera de luz para ella fue todo un borrón entre sus lagrimas y la velocidad lo único que pudo distinguir fue nuevamente su refugio la _Cueva_. No lo soltó se sentía segura pegada a el, sorpresa la suya cuando fue rodeada por su brazo sano pegándola mas a el. Alzo su rostro brillante de lagrimas, no miraba al demonio temible, ni al guerrero que era sino al hombre bajo esa armadura condenándose a un amor imposible.

Se dejo guiar hasta quedar sentados uno al lado del otro como noches anteriores de ser unida a el. Yendo en contra de todo instinto recostó su mejilla en el hombro dejando que su respingada nariz roce el cuello terso y masculino, ella le pertenecía legalmente aunque peleara contra eso, lo acepto en ese momento plantando un suave y ligero beso en su cuello tensando al demonio con la vena pulsante. Rio traviesa repitiendo el beso mariposa nuevamente hasta chocar contra la perfilada nariz respirando áspero. Clavo sus castaños e hinchados ojos en los fríos ámbar, sus labios se resecaron.

—Deja eso.—ordeno con voz dura y profunda, experimentando el calor que corría por sus venas.

Lejos de asustarla su aliento cálido robo su aliento, seduciéndola a probar esa dura y cruel boca. Mando al demonio su cordura o lo que restaba, abrumada aun y poso sus carnosos labios con los masculinos en un tímido beso, pudo notar la sorpresa los achinados ojos se ensancharon por segundos antes fruncir el ceño claramente molesto.

Humillado en besar una simple mujer, los youkais no daban esa muestra de afecto o deseo simplemente tomaban a la hembra pero ella era distinta. La suave mordida en su labio inferior y la caricia de su lengua traviesa lo sedujo a continuar respondiendo al beso, descubriendo su _"método "_ deleitado con el deseo de la mujer estremecida entre sus brazos tomando el control, sometiendo aquella boca impertinente y resaltando su posición. Ella era de su propiedad.

 **Continuara.**

 **¡Hola a todos/as! acá les dejo el capitulo, apareció el impulsivo Kouga dispuesto a robar a Kagome. ¿Que les pareció? Lo estuve leyendo y modificando para que no se salieran tanto de sus personalidades aunque me cuesta. Dejen sus comentario por favor al respecto me alegran leerlos y ayudan mucho alimentando la historia. Es corto pero si seguía seria muy forzado el capitulo.**

 **"SAV21" gracias por seguir mi historia aun no se cuantos capítulos son porque solo se va desarrollando la historia, supongo que bastantes a diferencia que suelo subir.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Gracias!**

 **Saludos Irazue13!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aventura.**

 **I**

—¡Muéstrame a la sacerdotisa Kagome!—ordeno seco Naraku descansando su cuerpo contra la madera seca.

Kanna apareció entre las sombras, estiro sus cortos brazos enseñando el reflejo del espejo. La aludida se mostro junto al demonio de las tinieblas caminando al Este, el semi demonio araña arrugo el ceño inconforme arrebatar a la mujer bajo la custodia de ese hombre seria todo un problema.

—Muéstrame a Kikyo.

La antigua sagrada de la perla adopto un pueblo pequeño, siguiendo sus costumbres básicas de sanadora con los niños humanos correteando a su lado mientras recolectaba hierbas, el redondo espejo mostro la mirada fría que dirigía consiente de ser observada. Astuta mujer, pensó.

—Kohaku trae la niña que viaja con Sesshomaru.—ordeno dicto sus pasos siguientes a la silenciosa niña albina encargada de atraer al grupo del semi demonio perro.

Con la perla casi completa solo faltaba la guardiana contaminada corroída por el odio a la vida misma, el puro poder oscurecería causando estragos en todo Japón la perla negra como su alma concedería destrucción y el máximo poder siendo una bestia completa. Nacido el odio entre InuYasha y Kikyo en la memoria de la joya por mas lucha que el espíritu de Midoriko luchara dentro con los demonios la semilla estaba plantada lo único que hacia falta era romper con la fe de la muchacha de ropas extrañas.

La tomaría como suya, mezclando sus esencia absorbiendo cada gota de poder en su ser y consumiendo todo de ella, reclamando su belleza extravagante, su felicidad hasta tomar su vida entre sus manos, viviría el tiempo que el lo dictamine tendría su noble corazón en sus sucias manos porque después de acabar con todos los seres queridos suyos se lo entregara suplicando adormecer el dolor de su alma.

El suave rosa que envolvía la perla oscureció palpitando acorde su corazón de humano y supo que debía soltar a Onigumo abandonar esa parte que impedía matar a Kikyo, en el foso del dragón. Envuelto por la piel de mandril oculto su rostro codicioso reduciendo su aura y olor hasta desaparecer complétame y sin mas se traslado hasta la garganta del dragón fosilizado, finalmente dejo despertar la conciencia del ladrón Onigumo rodeándose de su poder permitiendo escapar de la jaula que se condeno cincuenta años atrás hasta caer en lo mas profundo del precipicio. Llamo demonios hambrientos y junto con el restante de acumulo de energía que dominaba dentro suyo se consumió estallando con fuerza dejando ver dos cachorros albinos protegidos de su telaraña. Sonrió, pronto tendría dos extensiones mas para su batalla.

 **II**

La noche silenciosa en los campos entono la protesta de hambre de la pequeña de kimono naranja con sus diminutas manos apretó su estomago intentando acallarlo. Busco al demonio verde dormido junto con Ah-Uh, decidió sola a buscar algo que comer, extrañaba al amo Sesshomaru y Kagome-sama acostumbrada sus cuentos y juegos ese amor que había olvidado tras la muerte de su madre y hermanos, había sido las mas chica de una familia numerosa y la única niña por lo tanto era mimada y protegida por los hombres de su casa. A lo lejos vio una plantación de sandias, entusiasmada corrió esquivando las trampas y alambres tomo una grande y gorda entre sus manos con triunfo en sus castaños ojos decidió volver para compartir su tesoro.

El viento cambio azotando con fuerza contra su cuerpo cayendo al suelo sin soltar su sandia. Miro a la mujer con el abanico en mano con sus ojos rubís brillando de desprecio tras ella salió un joven vestido con una armadura con una Hoz sujeta en su espalda.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru!—grito espantada consiente como el joven se acercaba. Perdió la conciencia tras un golpe en su nuca lo ultimo en su mente fue su protector.

—¡Lin!¡Lin!—grito Jaken corriendo sacudiendo el báculo de dos cabezas, descontrolado dejando salir el fuego hasta que ya no estaban las extensiones de Naraku a partir de ese momento pensó esconderse del cruel castigo.

Kagome no hablo en ningún momento sumida en sus pensamientos abochornada de sus impulsos besando el rey del Hielo hasta terminar dormida en su brazo tan intimo. El no cambio su indiferencia todo parecía un mal sueño a no ser de su memoria traviesa repitiendo una y otra vez los hechos, podía seguir degustando el sabor en sus labios aun esa calidez rara persistía en la memoria de sus sentidos.

No evito mirarlo tan recto, serio, seguro de sus pasos intimidando con solo su presencia a muchos hasta ella como una mujer la intimidaba un poco, admitió a duras penas, duro e inflexible color ámbar de sus ojos achinados resaltando sus facciones masculinas de su rostro, erizaba su piel.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru!—llamo agitado tropezando unas cuantas veces.—¡Lin a sido secuestrada por esa mujer Kagura!—soltó agachando la cabeza, mirar sus largos pies resulto mas alentador en ese momento.

Kagome sintió lastima, bajo esa dura mirada llena de promesas aterradoras. Sin embargo también estaba enojada por su descuido aquella infante estaba bajo las garras de un cruel bandido.

—El olor del aire cambio—pensó asqueado e imperceptible agito su nariz hasta dar con el suave perfume a flores.

—Puede estar tranquilo Señor Sesshomaru—apareció junto sus insectos revoloteando alrededor suyo.—Si sigue mi petición la jovencita que responder al nombre Lin, no le sucederá nada.—agrego malicioso.

—¡Naraku!—susurro asombrada durante su búsqueda junto a sus amigos jamás se presento tan cerca. Se puso al costado del demonio donde su brazo debería estar, expandiendo su aura sagrada buscando la joya pero lo que encontró fue una replica de la energía del medio demonio.

—¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?—quiso saber Sesshomaru.

—No se trata de algo especial solo deseo que acabe con la vida de InuYasha.

 _¿Acabar con su vida?_ Su corazón latió desbocado y sus manos se enfriaron sudando. Quiso gritar maldecir al malvado hombre oculto en la piel de mandril, defender a InuYasha pero algo impedía hablar, el fiero carácter suyo estaba en conflicto esperando la respuesta de Sesshomaru, consiente de su ansiedad en la decisión del hombre que estaba destinada.

—Tanto alboroto por eso.—se burlo y rápido partió en dos la marioneta. Consiente de la preocupada mirada de la mujer, expectante.—Este Sesshomaru no será utilizado para los deseos de nadie.—añadió tajante.

—¿Entonces abandonara a _Lin_ , amo?—pregunto Jaken reuniendo valor.

Volvió respirar tomando conciencia que retuvo el aliento, busco respuesta en él, busco seguridad a sus temores, sabia que no dudaría en matar al joven orejas de perro si lo insultaban o interfería con sus planes. Algo decía que todo terminaría en tragedia.

—Prométeme no matarlo si el no se mete contigo—pidió bajo jalando de la manga de su Kimono llamando su atención. El fuerte agarre de su muñeca la hizo gemir de dolor, el no la miraba seguía su camino sin perturbar su rostro sin emoción.

 _—No interfieras mujer._

Todo sucedió tan rápido, metidos en el castillo de Naraku con sus extensiones el gran demonio perro fue el primero en aparecer aburrido, esquivando las envestida su mente corría mil por segundo hilando sus pasos podía verlo, cada embestida lograba un daño en el medio demonio sin embargo cada miembro cortado seguía con vida arrastrando por el suelo alrededor del hombre. Kagome enseguida tenso una flecha dispuesta purificar a su alrededor dejando libre de movimiento al hombre albino, silbo el viento encendiendo la flecha curando el aire contaminado de veneno en el trayecto hasta dar con un montón de tentáculos reducidos en cenizas. Inútil, grandes cantidades fueron cortadas cubriendo a Sesshomaru por completo. Kagome sintió desesperación esperando que se librara de un movimiento como venia haciendo pero sabia que cada explosión de yuki consumía sus fuerzas aunque sea leve.

 **—¡Desgraciado!**

Fuerte y potente alarido teñido de odio resonó en el campo de batalla, un rayo amarillento surco destruyendo a su paso entre explosiones, el viento cortante de InuYasha choco de pleno en el montículo donde estaba el demonio. Grito desgarrada sintiendo un dolor profundo en su pecho, sus piernas se movían solas ignoro por completo los gritos del joven de orejas de perro, aturdida y abrumada quedo ajena a la batalla el latir desbocado de su corazón era lo único que escuchaba.

—Sesshomaru...—llamo sacando fuerza desconocida tirando de las masas palpitantes de carnes adheridas, sus manos brillaban con sus palmas ardiendo quemando y sangrando levemente.—¿El gran Sesshomaru se rinde?—pregunto histérica dejando caer enormes lagrimas, jalando mas hundiendo mas su cuerpo. Como mil agujas sentía con cada cosa pegada en sus piernas desnudas.

—No solo absorberé los maravillaros poderes del Lord Occidental—sonrió cruel—sino el de la miko de Shikon.—su burla tiño cada palabra cegando al hanyou que torpemente seguía aumentando los montones de su cuerpo consumiendo a la pobre muchacha.

Impulsivo corto donde chocaban ambas energías para el viento cortante, conectado con sus emociones salió descontrolado destruyendo todo a su paso. Kagome perdió la conciencia en el momento que dos explosiones simultáneos chocaron lo ultimo que vio fue unos ámbares ojos escondiendo celosamente un suave brillo en sus orbes con el alma tranquila se dejo envolver en el aura demoniaca familiar.

El estaba bien. Solo fue un truco.

Sesshomaru sostuvo a la hembra desmayada con el muñón, agradecía que fuese unos centímetros antes de llegar al codo donde faltaba su brazo. Tokinji despertó sedienta y ansiosa, blandió dando el gusto de expulsar su agresivo poder fundiendo junto con el de colmillo de acero dando de lleno en su rival. Mas su sorpresa cuando alzo vuelo dispuesto a escapar de sus garras, después de haberlo insultado un simple hibrido una aberración de la naturaleza consumido por demonios mas débiles al punto de no tener cuerpo propio. El pálido dorado en sus ojos mudaron a escarlatas con un furioso y salvaje celeste en sus pupilas, ensanchadas sus marcas de nacimientos advirtiendo el peligro que representaba la transformación de un daiyoukai poderoso desde nacimiento.

 _—Imbécil, estas muy equivocado si piensas que vas a escapar de mi...—_ gruño profundo, grave y peligroso erizando al hibrido arácnido asombrado de la magnitud de ese poder que consumía el suyo tan rápido y alarmante.

—Piense en la pequeña _Lin_ en manos de mi subordinado.—dijo cruel aprovechando la ventaja y desaparecer en una nube negra.

El suave apretón en su pecho lo trajo de vuelta, la delgada mano lastimada sujeta al cuello de su haori blanco. La pequeña humana estaba en peligro, levito con la hembra aun sujeta en su brazo quedando atrás al hibrido confundido y dolido por la escena porque algo quedo en claro en ese momento ella le pertenecía. El claro hedor de exterminadores lo condujo hasta su protegida inconsciente con la hoz apuntando su tierno corazón en aquel instante que reconoció su sombría aura molesta dio un salto atrás.

—¿Quieres pelear?—se mofo, desprecio la postura de batalla del crio humano apenas de unas once lunas.

Pronto el hibrido inu apareció acertando su puño en el humano estabilizándolo, la sacerdotisa se deslizo hasta dar con el suelo cubierto de pasto y antes que pudiera hacer algo el hibrido sujeto el cuello del exterminador llamado Kohaku según escucho de la niña despierta junto a la aturdida mujer sin entender nada. Repugnancia, el humano no mostraba signo de miedo solo los ojos de un semi muerto entonces entendió todo el fragmento de la perla la mantenía con vida y bajo las ordenes del hanyou. Apretó con mas fuerza provocando a InuYasha hasta el limite y como un costal de hueso cayo al suelo, rápido corrió lejos hasta huir con la manipuladora de los vientos.

InuYasha la vio alejarse caminando a su lado ausente, su corazón se contrajo.

 _—Kagome._

 **III**

El resplandor de la fogata ilumino el campamento todos dormían tranquilos, silenciosa noche rota por el crispar del fuego. Kagome abrazo sus piernas escondiendo el rostro atormentado por recuerdos y el mal sabor que se instalo cuando el demonio quedo atrapado entre los tentáculos del enemigo nunca pensó sentir esa desesperación que cegaba la cordura sus manos era una muestra clara todas quemadas con cortes sin cicatrizar. Fue una tonta, el siempre estuvo a salvo en clara ventaja del contrincante protegido del viento cortante poco le importo que ella estuviera en la línea de fuego, solo era un error del destino quedar anclada a su larga vida demoníaca.

El aire frio cubrió el mítico jardín acentuando la magia del pasado Japón donde las bestias existían y los monjes ambiciosos de templos grandes llenos de oro para rendir culto a su dios dejando pueblos en pobreza y desolación como la aldea de Kaede mantenida en pie por la protección del hanyou perro segundo la historia.

Observo sin ver sus femeninas manos morenas, medalla de honor, diría su abuelo una cicatriz de batalla era un privilegio ella actuó en defensa aun sin controlar su poder abrumante.

—No intervengas en mis batallas.

Agudizo su vista frente suyo una pared blanca y unas botas de cuero negras, alzo su rostro cubierto por una manta de desconcierto. El la miraba por encima de su nariz orgulloso de toda su altura manteniendo su rostro limpio de emociones.

—Creí que necesitabas ayuda.—contesto seca escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas.

Tomo sus delicadas manos entre la suya observando cada alteración de su piel, sorpresa sintió cubierto de los tentáculos del choque de energía buscando con desesperación la suya arrancando literal cada extensión de su cuerpo y purificando con el paso hasta el punto de dañarse ella misma ciega de esas emociones. La explosión de su energía llamo al ataque del colmillo de acero, tuvo que hacer presencia protegiendo a la idiota mujer preocupada que en inconsciencia levanto una barrera protectora para ambos. Aquello lo perturbó hasta los huesos.

Yako despertó embriagado de la sangre de ella aun estaban abiertas las heridas, empujado por un instinto primitivo lamio despacio cada camino rojizo perdiendo con cada centímetro el auto control, drogado por su sabor por ella.

Kagome soltó un grito ahogado con fuego corriendo entre sus venas, miro al demonio con ojos brillantes y confundidos. Deliciosa tortura lamiendo sus manos tan lento que alteraba su sentido nervioso pronto el ladeo el rostro oscuro de deseo y la miro como un halcón, descubriendo cada reacción de su cuerpo a el, encendida pidiendo mas. Entonces capto como se mordía el labio carnoso y tentativo, Yako gruño bajo antojado de ser el quien muerda su boca, devorarla llevarla a un punto que no había retorno donde se consumiría con las llamas de la pasión despierta. Sin mas jalo de ella hasta chocar contra su armadura tomando su boca sin miramiento, obligándola a responder , mordiendo y jalando del labio inferior tan suave y dulce cayendo en lo mas profundo del deseo, envueltos en su propio mundo en un beso salvaje, ansioso y hambriento. En poco tiempo estaba acorralada contra el suelo frió y el cuerpo fornido del demonio despojado de su armadura libre para enredar sus manos traviesas entre sus ropas disfrutando del calor de su piel masculina.

Jadeo tras el tacto de la áspera mano filtrarse por su blusa blanca mientras su cruel boca dejaba un camino de mordidas en su cuello, estimulando sus puntos nerviosos haciéndola mas perceptible a tacto suyo. Enredo sus largas piernas con la poderosas de el, estremecida por la suave cola afelpada del demonio arremolinarse en su cuerpo.

La suave tos de la infante dormida los saco del trance metidos, mirándose, el rostro tenso con los labios formando una línea recta no oculto a la perfección sus ojos ámbares frustrados. Acaricio su mejilla adornada de dos líneas magentas hasta frotar sus dedos en la oreja puntiaguda.

—Temí no verte mas.—admitió sonrojada con los labios hinchados y sus ojos brillante como las estrellas de esa noche una imagen robada por la bestia interna volviendo a su descanso bajo las suaves caricias suyas.

Sesshomaru solo adorno su rostro con un ceño molesto, humillado al ser controlado por su atención mas aun sentir esa satisfacción al saber que ella temía por su vida mas que al híbrido.

Esa misma madrugada partirían a sus tierras donde el palacio del Oeste los esperaba, organizaría el caos que seguramente se instalo en su partida y dejaría bajo la seguridad de su reino a la infante.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola a todos/as acá les dejo el capitulo, antes que nada el lemon va ser mas adelante no estoy apurada en terminar la historia rápido y creo que el siguiente capitulo cambio un poco la trama mas romántica ya que técnicamente tengo los personajes que pienso usar para la historia.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios me alegra mucho que les guste! Me motiva mucho!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus opiniones.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Irazue13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inicio: I**

La mañana llego pronto para ella, el roció dio la bienvenida al comienzo del día, alimentando las plantas, tierra y cada parte de la naturaleza los animales despertaron por los vibrantes canticos de las aves. Mentalizo la rutina diaria, buscar agua, encender el fuego y preparar un desayuno para mantener las panzas llenas y tener ganas de empezar el tedioso viaje. Levanto a la pequeña dormida junto al demonio dragón, un rostro tranquilo y dulce adornado con aquella sonrisa autentica, feliz donde la vida la envió.

—Buenos días dormilona.—dijo suave peinando el alborotado pelo negro. Lin murmuro entre sueños frotando su mejilla contra la mano suya gustosa de esos mimos. —es hora de levantarse y desayunar.—agrego besando su frente.

Abrió sus ojos castaños adormilados, protestando por la lejanía de la mujer.

—Si, Kagome-sama...—susurro entre bostezos con unas cuantas lagrimillas surcando su rostro. Prácticamente se arrastro hasta la fogata débil recostando su cabeza contra el brazo de la muchacha. —Lin tiene sueño.

—¡Despabílate niña!—protesto Jaken usando el báculo para levantarse.—El amo Sesshomaru no le gusta esperar.—añadió quejumbroso.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco por el berrinche del demonio verde, poco le importaba el apuro de Sesshomaru no podían empezar a viajar por todo Japón con las panzas vacías siendo humanas necesitaban energías, sino la niña caería dormida a los pocos minutos.

Desvió su vista hasta él, estaba de pie mirando al horizonte parecía ausente pero escuchaba cada palabras de todos. Orgulloso de su altura y poder, recto, portando su armadura con elegancia inusual como si pesara menos que una pluma. Su rostro era un poema perfecto ovalado con facciones limpias, pómulos levemente marcados, poseía unos bellos ojos alargados ligeramente grandes adornados por un suave delineado negro signo de su raza Inu, jamás encontró un tono ámbar pálido como ese, frio con promesas a una tempestad si se llamaba. La luna menguante en su frente tan sensual y misterioso, otro símbolo que marcaba el rango de poder. Tenia una nariz recta como sus creencias de vida y su boca, delgada, tentadora a pecar por probar su sabor.

Sesshomaru sonrió, apenas, una mueca solo un recuerdo de una sonrisa adorno sus labios. Aquello despertó todas las alarmas en su mente y alzo su vista chocando la indulgente ámbar, burla, regocijo masculino encontró, su rostro ardió dificultando respirar, apenada y algo excitada por ser descubierta.

—¿Ya esta el té, Kagome-sama?—pregunto Lin ajena, acariciando su estomago pidiendo alimentos.

Aclaro la garganta y asintió con manos temblorosas vertió el agua caliente en el cuenco mezclando las hojas verdes con una rodaja de limón. Unas frutas sirvieron para acompañar el té aunque prefería unas galletas o pan tostado, debía visitar a su familia y abastecerse de provisiones, pensó intentando ignorar la penetrante mirada en su nuca.

El silencio fue roto por la amena charla de Lin, animada por la nueva aventura del día, imaginando tipos de flores nuevas que conocería en esta ocasión. Las quejas del sirviente demonio no se hicieron esperar, retando, protestando y adulando al Alpha de aquel grupo.

Pronto la orden fue dada y partieron cambiando el rumbo al Oeste, curiosa quiso saber a donde iban: al palacio del Oeste bajo la custodia de los Reinos de la Luna. En su tiempo el enorme edificio era un punto turístico, importante que marcaba la historia del Antiguo Japón como el reino mas poderoso y formidable de todos los tiempos aun se rumoreaba que el ultimo Lord seguía entre los vivos manipulando todo es Oeste del Nuevo Japón, claro todo eran solo mitos.

Tres días pasaron para llegar a los limites del occidente, ahí las continuas aldeas desaparecieron. Descubrió que en todo el territorio predominaban nueve aldeas desarrolladas con grandes campos verdes y fértil, arroyos abundantes y transparentes fresco a la vista. Cada entrada de los pueblos humanos tenían un arco de piedra tallado con el símbolo del clan Inu, en cada uno estaba un monje de pie con sus años y sabidurías rindiendo respeto al soberano de sus tierras quienes los mantenía a salvo de cualquier amenaza siempre que cumplieras sus leyes y costumbres impuesta por el consejo de la casa occidental.

El último pueblo se encontraba en los pies de un arroyo, sin bastos campos donde para cultivar sus alimentos debían alejarse de su pueblo y recolectar algunas hierbas, frutas y otros alimentos necesarios, Kagome pudo adivinar fácilmente que la pesca era su punto fuerte, cañas hechas de bambú largos en fila en las orillas, redes armadas con sogas bien anudadas colgando unos cuantos peces.

El monje representante del pueblo puso alerta sus sentidos, el pulsante antagonismo de su energía chocaba contra la suya desafiando en silencio. Kagome frunció la boca incomoda, inconsciente se acerco mas al demonio. Ladeo su rostro y lo miro, encontrando unos cargados y oscuros ojos marrones la enfrentaron con un mensaje en ellos.

Sesshomaru dio una leve descarga de su Yuki consiente del mareo de Ah-Uh junto con la incomodidad que su bestia sentía, eso fue suficiente para calmar al odioso Monje y la inquieta sagrada. Los Monjes en su mayoría eran afamados por ser territoriales de los pueblos en su custodia había cierta rivalidad entre las sacerdotisas por su genero, el deseo que siempre vivía en sus corazones de formar familia y amar a un solo hombre. Varias historias fueron contadas sobre mujeres sagradas descuidaron a su gente por un amor, la primera historia que escandalizo a los Monjes poderosos fue la Guardiana de la Shikon No Tama, Kikyo de la aldea cerca del bosque de InuYasha amando a un hibrido, una raza corrompida entre el deseo entre un demonio y un ser humano que en su enamoramiento permitió que la perla se contaminara de odio.

Aquella sacerdotisa a su lado era la nueva protectora, poderosa como ninguna en la historia desde la creación de la perla, era una amenaza para el Monje, una estupidez porque ella por que no fue entrenada ni educadas en las artes sagradas algo en lo que debía intervenir si no quería que por accidente purificara a la mitad de sus servidumbre.

Pronto quedo atrás el ultimo pueblo, un extenso prado predomino el terreno verdoso con algunas margaritas que entusiasmo a la pequeña niña que recolecto hasta que sus brazos no pudieron sostener mas ramos. El verde del pasto fue cortado con el enorme palacio Japonés con una base de ladrillos rojos con escaleras hasta dar con los largos pasillos de madera oscura brillantes, resulto ser todo un laberinto de desniveles digno de un Lord, las paredes de madera blancas con tejado azules, tenia elevaciones gracias a mas ladrillos que los elevaba, según recordaba de sus clases de historia antigua cada altura era del nivel de jerarquía. Naturalmente el ala del Lord era de mas altura y espaciosa con una gran iluminación por la enorme puerta corrediza, pensó Kagome asombrada y maravillada por tan hermosa construcción antigua, que vaya saber cuantos siglos tenia encima. Había arboles por todas partes tan hermosos y bien podados, otros de Sakura a lo lejos podía ver tan grandes y llenos de pétalos por caer.

Los soldados estaban distribuidos en cada parte con una simple armadura con el signo de la casa del Oeste tallado, era una gran fortaleza custodiada por demonios fuertes y orgulloso de su Lord. Todos con una sincronía de años, hicieron una reverencia bajando sus armas como muestra de su confianza al poder del soberano Sesshomaru, soberbio no se digno en mirar solo camino dando ordenes secas y concisas.

Lin marcho junto al demonio kappa a su dormitorio agotada de todo el camino recorrido mientras que el dragón de dos cabezas fue al establo guiado por uno de los hombres encargado de sus cuidados.

 **II**

Kagome se perdió en la primera esquina, tantos pasillos con paredes pintadas con historias del clan, subía y bajaba escaleras, agotador para su mente y cuerpo, mareada de tantos detalles que intentaba guardar como guía no perderse pronto salieron de la primera estructura caminando en la intemperie hasta entrar nuevamente cada sector era un mundo nuevo con decorados diferentes, repleto de sirvientes en filas mirando sus pies para no ofender al Señor con su acompañante. Ella solo atinaba a sonreír algunas descuidadas y jóvenes que miraban de reojo siendo descubiertas y castigadas con un jalón de sus maestras.

—No pensé que fuera tan grande.—hablo bajo manteniendo el ritmo del hombre, no caminaría detrás de el, venerando el suelo que pisa. Tenían los mismos derechos, pensó desafiante.

Pronto llegaron a lo supuso seria el área de la realeza un decorado mas elegante con retratos de los Inus gobernantes anteriores el ultimo era el General perro en su ultima batalla por el amor de una princesa humana, digno de un guerrero morir en batalla y una humillación en la raza demonio por una concubina humana porque el tenia a su hembra marcada, su esposa, mujer, madre de su primogénito.

Dos puertas grandes y corredizas estaban enfrentadas con una luna de madera pintada en tonos azules y violetas en el marco de las puertas.

—Tu habitación, sacerdotisa.—dijo con voz clara y masculina.

Lo fulmino antes de darse vuelta, abrió con brusquedad y deslizo con fuerza la puerta, rebotando tres veces y quedando apenas abierta. Detestaba su forma despectiva al hablar con ella cuando estuvieron tan íntimos las otras noches.

—¡Bestia!—mascullo entre dientes, ignorando la espaciosa habitación y el enorme futon relleno de lana y con sabanas de seda con colores pasteles y femeninos.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama cautivada por lo mullido y relajante que se sentía, poco a poco se dejo seducir por el descanso, asegurándose de acostarse en la orilla, ajena a todo ese mundo, sintiéndose sola. Las sedas se enredaron en su cuerpo brindando calor y generando una sensación cómoda y relajada para sus músculos entumecidos.

Despertó cuando el sol se puso en el horizonte, despidiendo el día para dar bienvenida a la noche con la dama de la Luna en el cielo azul. Entraron dos demonios mujeres, una entrada en años y una cachorra a su lado sosteniendo telas coloridas en un brazo y en el otro lo que debía ser las toallas, pensó. Somnolienta se dejo guiar hasta las aguas termales conectada su habitación, no era grande, justa para dos personas nomas. Las mujeres intentaron desvestirla pero las aparto rápido con una suave descarga y las mejillas sonrosadas de pena.

—Intento no ofender pero no me gusta que me vean desnuda.—se excuso incomoda mirando a un costado.

—Se acostumbrara Lady.—contesto la mujer mayor acercándose y recibiendo otra descarga un poco mas fuerte.

—Dije que no.—protesto mirando centellante con sus castaños ojos brillando peligrosamente, irguió su postura y alzo su barbilla desafiando como las veces que se enfrento a InuYasha.

—Podemos... esperarla afuera mientras acomodamos su lecho.—sugirió temerosa la joven demonio mirando a hurtadillas ambas mujeres.

—Perfecto.—contesto tajante Kagome dando la espalda a las mujeres que salieron de la sala de aguas termales.

Con pereza se desvistió, doblo su ropa y la dejo a un costado junto sus zapatos marrones. Podía sentir la indignación de la mujer adulta, un comino le importo, ella venia de otro tiempo donde eran independientes para lavarse y vestirse no necesitaba ni quería que la vieran desnuda. Gustosa se sumergio en el agua dejando su rostro fuera y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, una costumbre adquirida en sus viajes con sus amigos cuando la noche llegaba iba con Sango a bañarse permitiendo sus pensamientos surgir.

Todo paso tan rápido desde que pudo viajar atreves del tiempo con un único propósito destruir la perla, acabando con la desgracia que traía consigo y curar a las personas heridas por la codicia de un malvado híbrido por el poder de Shikon. Logro formar un grupo estable de amigos unidos con un mismo enemigo y deshacerse de la joya que dejo profundas cicatrices en sus almas. Entre ellos se curaban pensó ser la mujer que sanaría al lastimado joven mitad bestia, quien le enseñaría amar y confiar nuevamente, que el hilo rojo los unía por eso paso las barreras del tiempo para estar a su lado pero nunca fue así, sus caminos solo se cruzaron por un momento hasta conducirla al demonio mas poderoso de Japón y medio hermano de su compañero donde el destino los unió injustamente sin permiso de ambos sin posibilidad de deshacer esa marca invisible.

¿Acaso estarán unido por el hilo rojo? Pensó angustiada, amar a un hombre frio con desprecio a los sentimientos solo la destruiría, recibir indiferencia y solo unos cuantos besos y una noche en su cama para despertar y ser desconocidos. Debía protegerse, crear una muralla entre ellos, decidió antes de salir y secarse. Se vistió con el mismo uniforme arrugado por el uso continuo. Ambas mujeres la esperaban de pie en la puerta y en su cama había un kimono de seis capas. Frunció el ceño, solo usaría dos capaz no mas. Tomo el kimono de abajo y la capa de arriba y fue al baño ignorando la débil protesta de la mujer mayor.

Nuevamente se dejo guiar por los pasillos laberinticos hasta dar con la sala donde se servía los banquetes, la pequeña niña estaba pulcramente vestida y peinada a unos asientos de distancia y en la cabecera estaba el demonio Perro, serio con una mirada critica en ella. Para su consternación tuvo que sentarse a su derecha, bien sabia que era el lugar de la mujer del soberano.

—Hola señorita Kagome.—saludo Lin sonriendo frente suyo jugando con su kimono anaranjado y largo. —Lin quiso visitarla pero usted estaba cansada.

—Seguramente mañana podremos jugar.—contesto mas cómoda con la charla de la niña.

Sirvieron la comida diferente para cada uno, arroz con pescado para Lin, fideos con verduras para ella y algo que no supo identificar para ambos demonios en la mesa pero que tampoco tenia intensiones de saberlo algo le decía que no le agradaría en absoluto. El ambiente silencioso y frió fue expulsado por las divertidas charlas de ambas humanas entre risas ajenas a todo su alrededor.

—Cuénteme mas sobre Shippo—pidió Lin entusiasmada.

—Tiene tu misma edad pero nació siendo demonio.—comento entre bocado.—cuando lo conocí trato de engañarnos con sus trucos magia, muy travieso.—rió recordando como apreso a InuYasha con una enorme piedra. —pero un ser malvado lo sello quedando como un niño humano.

—Pobre...—sus ojos se tiñeron de tristeza.—¿Volverá a ser un demonio?

—Si, Lin, siempre el bien gana.—tranquilizo ganando una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Tonterías!—gruño Jaken cansado del parloteo absurdo de ambas. La advertencia en el aura de su amo fue suficiente para guardar silencio.

Las nanas de Lin aparecieron tratando de conversarla de ir a descansar. Se mostraba bien despierta y animada a seguir jugando, rápida fue al lado de su protector evitando a las mujeres, resignadas a la misma batalla todas la noches que estaba en el palacio.

—Ya es tarde para que las niñas buenas estén despiertas. —hablo Kagome aun sentada mordisqueando un trozo de verdura. —¿Tu no eres una mala niña, verdad?—pregunto suave mirándola con un brillo divertido.—seria una lastima... tan linda jovencita.

Negó apresurada.—No, Lin es buena.

—Entonces vamos a descansar.—dijo tomando una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas lastimadas.

Rio por lo bajo ante el suspiro de ambas mujeres agradecidas por la ayuda. La recostó y arropo como su madre lo haría con ella entonces contó un cuento de su época de hadas hasta que finalmente cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Kasumi, la joven dama suya vino a buscarla al parecer la anciana y rigurosa mujer decidió dejarla en manos de ella. La hizo caminar a su lado, ignorando el espanto que causo y la bombardeo de preguntas hasta conocerse, su madre había muerto junto su padre quedando al cuidado de su abuela materna que servía en el palacio por eso aprendía a trabajar para cuando su anciana abuela no pudiera mas. Rápido se entendieron y armo unas leyes de convivencia para ambas y facilitar su tareas diarias.

—Que descanse señorita Kagome.—despidió en una reverencia.

—Gracias, Kasumi.—dijo Kagome ignorando la reverencia la sentía de mas no iba con su espíritu rebelde y suelto.

Deslizo la capa de seda azul hasta caer al suelo de madera, quedo con el Kimono beige liso y aflojo el nudo quedando mas holgado usando los tajos de las mangas dos dedos por debajo de sus hombros, saco los delgados brazos morenos. Recostada retiro las medias blancas de algodón y masajeo sus músculos.

Sin permiso Sesshomaru entro, tan serio como de costumbre con el rostro apático y su acostumbrada mirada congelada.

—¿Acaso no tienes modales?—protesto indignada.

El miro a la mujer sentada con las piernas desnudas, las mangas del kimono deformadas para dejar libres sus brazos. Su mirada fue atrapada por el cuello holgado y abierto que dejaba entrever mejor los pechos firmes de la muchacha pero no por completo bajo un poco encontrando su condición de mujer tapada apenas por la tela pero sin dejar de invitar a correrla. Irritado alzo su vista, maldiciendo porque se encontró unas mejillas sonrosadas y unos brillantes ojos teñidos con miedos y excitación.

—¿Qué quieres?— Kagome logro preguntar controlando el nerviosismo y como su estomago cosquillaba con sensaciones desconocidas.

Camino hasta quedar frente suyo en el borde del futon.—No tienes permitido vestir indecente en mis dominios.—declaro, en la comida se lo dejo pasar el insulto de ir a medio vestir a la sala principal con todos sus sirvientes. Bien informado que ella pertenencia a un tiempo completamente diferente al suyo. Debía ser educada en protocolo, decidió.

Ofendida se levanto quedando de rodillas con las manos en la cintura y con una llameante mirada.—Me visto como se me antoja.—contesto.—tu no me ordenaras como hacerlo.

La tomo por los hombro descansando el peso sobre una rodilla.—Ante todos eres mi mujer y como tal te comportaras.—gruño.

Alzo su barbilla desafiante.—No puedes obligarme, Sesshomaru porque no soy tu mujer.

Sonrió y para ella fue desagradable esa sonrisa con promesas que hacían vibrar su cuerpo joven. Contuvo el aliento cuando acerco su rostro.—No soy el hanyou que intimidas con tus berrinches. —sentencio empujándola y rasgando el Kimono de ella.

—¡Aléjate, Sesshomaru!—ordeno asustada por como su cuerpo respondío ante esa _"salvajada"._

—Este Sesshomaru te enseñara tu lugar sacerdotisa.

Quedo muda sin poder moverse apenas el tomo sus labios dominante, apresando su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo mordió con la esperanza que se aleje pero eso solo empeoro las cosas recibiendo un mordisco que lastimo su labio inferior. Jadeo, sorprendida entre el deseo y el temor, bajando la guardia para que el profundizara mas el arrebatado beso, salvaje y castigador, marcando el ritmo queriendo gobernar su boca perdiendo su protesta.

Sus temblorosas manos fueron hasta su pecho firme jalando del cuello del Kimono blanco y dejando ver su piel blanca y masculina. Sin control de sus manos las deslizo a lo largo disfrutando su calidez. Clavo sus uñas en los amplios hombros hasta deslizarse en una suave caricia por su espalda.

Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido bajo con su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo bajo las caricias de esa hembra, despertando puntos sensibles a su tacto y perdiendo la cordura entre la lujuria del momento. Deslizo sus garras por sus piernas hasta alzarla en su cadera y apretar el redondeado trasero de la joven mientras devoraba su boca y mordisqueaba su labio cada tanto, arrancando suspiros.

De un tiron rasgo las telas que cubrían el cuerpo femenino dejándola al mereced con una prendas extrañas que cubrían sus partes intimas para su consternación. Avergonzada intento taparse pero fue jalada hasta chocar contra suyo atrapada en esos ámbares oscurecidos de deseo puro y carnal.

Aturdida por el fuerte aroma picante y masculino se acomodo entre su brazo dejando suaves besos por su barbilla bajando al cuello, sintiendo su agarre mas fuerte y su excitación en su vientre. Enseñando nuevas formar de besar al demonio inexperto en el arte del sexo complacido en ambas parte, acostumbrado a satisfacer sus necesidades.

Perdidos en el huracán de sensaciones, con sus cuerpo calientes y palpitantes, anhelante de caricias. El sostén negro de la muchacha perdió la batalla cayendo en pedazos en el lecho dejando libre los suaves pechos con pezones oscuros y tirantes.

Kagome gimió al sentir la áspera mano en unos de sus senos, apretando y jalando de adolorido pezón peor fue su tortura como lo masajeo entre sus dedos, disfrutando la suavidad. Pronto cayeron sobre las sabanas .

—Sesshomaru.—suspiro enredando sus dedos en sus hebras plateadas mientras sus piernas aprisionaban las caderas masculinas contra las suyas en un suave vaivén.

Bajo su cruel boca delineo el delicado cuello femenino, aspirando el perfume a flores blancas que lo embriagaba en niveles desconocidos. Mordió su clavícula, recompensado con un estremecimiento y mas fricción entre sus partes intimas. Dio una leve estoqueada lo suficiente para hacerla vibrar y perder el aliento.

Decidido a probar el sabor de sus firmes y llenos pechos bajo su cabeza mirando de reojo a la sonrojada y agitada mujer.

—¡Lin, vuelve a tu cama! ¡Mocosa!

Aquello fue la estridente alarma que los saco de arrollador remolino de deseo. Ambos se miraron aturdidos con la frustración marcados en sus rostros

Sesshomaru gruño profundo, con el cuerpo adolorido y tenso, rápido se incorporo acomodando sus ropas. El dolor que sentir supero al perder el brazo.

—Que no se repita.—gruño antes de desaparecer. Pensando mil formas oscuras de matar al inepto Kappa.

Kagome miro por donde se fue, confundida y con el cuerpo ardiendo de necesidad por el suyo aun sintiendo su boca en su cuerpo. Se miro semi desnuda con la piel erizada y frunció el ceño.

—¡Bestia!—repitió frustrada tapándose como pudo con la capa del Kimono en el suelo. Avergonzada consigo mismo en caer tan fácil en los brazos de el.

Lin entro como un torbellino con una expresión apenada y asustada. Extendió sus brazos ocultado la alteración nerviosa en que la dejo la Bestia del Oeste, la recostó a su lado peinando su cabello ondulado. La niña se durmió rápido abrazada pero ella no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, atormentada por el recuerdo de la pasión con su cuerpo hambriento a las caricias de Sesshomaru.

Aquella seria una terrible y larga noche para ella, solo esperaba que para el también...

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola a todas/os, primero quiero disculparme del capitulo anterior, realmente fue confuso y pronto lo corregiré. En el apuro de subir y el poco tiempo me jugaron en contra, en este tarde un poco mas y no es tan largo pero intente no perder el hilo de la historia.**

 **No me ofende ni me molesta sus opiniones realmente me ayudan a concentrarme en mejorar donde flaqueo porque la historia es para ustedes y quiero que les guste y me den sus opiniones. Muchas gracias por leer cada actualización y dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Aviso: intentare subir un capitulo antes del viernes pero no lo hago tardare una semana mas, tengo mucho trabajo y un viaje programado. Intentare en subir un capitulo aunque fuese corto.**

 **Gracias!**

 **Saludos Irazue13.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dolencias de un Hanyou.**

 **I**

 _—¿Sabes? Me gustas tal como eres InuYasha.—murmuró fundiendo su voz con él crespar del fuego._

Recordaba esa declaración en silencio todas la noches frías bajo la luna o sin ella en su estado humano hundido en su miseria. Admitió a su pesar que necesitaba la niña del futuro a su lado, anhelada la tranquilidad ante las peores circunstancias, su sonrisa sincera que iluminaba y curaba su dañado corazón. Aquel dolor de cabeza donde revolucionó su vida como un torbellino lleno de vida, alegría y esperanza confiando su vida a él, sin titubeo. Sus risas llenaban todo el lugar sanando y contagiando a todos por igual pero también podía traer la tempestad su enojo alcanzando una aura más oscura que él mismo demonio del Oeste.

Entonces era capaz de canalizar su enojo y toda su aura pesada: Abajo

Sonrió débil.

La extraña.

Anhela todos los días, escuchar llamarlo porque su nombre en su labios era la cosa más dulce y una batalla ganada airosamente. Podía sacarlo del trance más poderoso, traerlo de la muerte, ganar cualquier pelea aunque esté gravemente herido. Tal poder tenía en él.

Ella era un ave enjaulada y él era su prisionero.

Sesshomaru arrebató lo único bueno que tuvo en su larga vida, no tuvo padre, hermano resultó una pesadilla a la cual debía sobrevivir y su humana madre tan frágil pereció tras una enfermedad quedando a la deriva de un mundo duro e inflexible donde los errores de la naturaleza no tenían lugar. Pensó encontrar un ancla con Kikyo pero como todo lo bueno que tuvo se desvaneció y transformó en un dolor. Traicionado por su dama. Pensó con ironía. Kagome jamás dudo, depositó toda su confianza y acompañó en cada momento.

Desde su partida quedó frío, perdido y apático el grupo terminó silencioso con los corazones pesados con sus tormentos diarios cada batalla con él híbrido arácnido resultaban heridos de gravedad apenas ganando para sobrevivir faltaba el corazón del equipo. Buscó su rastro dia tras dia llevándolo al demonio del Oeste, frustrado en no poder pasar los límites por los guardias Lunares sin embargo ahora bajo los efectos de Luna nueva donde quedaba como un simple hombre humano más impulsivo y rebelde dominado por su corazón abandonó a su grupo sin palabras y corrió hasta él palacio, cada paso su corazon latia con ímpetu provocando su sangre palpitar por sus venas, ansioso de ver una vez más aquellos ojos castaños con un brillo solo para él porque más que él desgraciado de su medio hermano lo alla marcado nunca tendrá esa mirada le pertenecía solo él.

Pronto fue interceptado por los guardias todo armados con espadas y arcos tras sus espaldas, portando orgullosos sus armaduras plateadas con el emblema de la casa del Oeste con los Inugamis en su centro, erguidos con la mirada fría y sanguinaria como su líder, pensó.

—¡Está prohibido para los humanos pisar las tierras sin autorización !—alzó la voz el soldado uno.

Alzó su barbilla desafiante.—¡Keh! Seguramente aquel desgraciado de Sesshomaru ya me detecto.—dio dos pasos ignorando el ajuste de las armas. —No me detendran. —fanfarroneo poco importaba su estado actual debía verla.

—¡Estupido humano!

—¡Pelea!—gruño saltando sobre él confiado pronto amanecería.

Todo pasó muy rápido pronto se vio encerrado tras todos los soldados recibiendo golpes por todos los flanco y devolviendo unos cuantos, maldijo no tener sus reflejos de bestia ni sus poderes sus garras servirian pero seguía siendo hombre de batalla y como pudo en sus limitaciones humanas se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza. El frío metal de la espada atravesó su costado perforando un músculo y sangrando impetuoso hasta formar un gran charco oscuro y brillante seguramente su olor se extendió por todo el territorio hasta saturar el sensible olfato de Sesshomaru.

—¡Maldición!—gruñó presionando su herida mientras caía de rodillas mareado.—¡Kagome!—alzó su voz en su oración antes de caer inconsciente, desesperado con él frío de la derrota.

 **II**

Kagome despertó con el corazón oprimido y la promesa de un mal presagio. Solo una persona la llamaba con esa demanda y necesidad, entonces entendió que el joven hanyou fue a su búsqueda y en plena maldición de luna nueva pensó alarmada. Reconoció pronto su aura, nunca la confundiría ni la de Sesshomaru aclaró su inconsciente.

Salto de su lecho salvo las distancia hacia la entrada del enorme Palacio del Oeste, la recibió un pelotón de soldados con sus armas empuñadas y con una mirada retadora rodeando a un joven de rodillas donde sus ropas rojas se fundían con él charco oscuro de sangre. No pudo moverse, paralizada observó a InuYasha humano luchando por levantarse sostenido por dos demonio frente al Demonio Inu dueño de aquellas tierras.

-¡InuYasha!-gritó con histeria en el momento que Sesshomaru alzaba su espada dispuesto cortar su garganta. Un suspiro fue lento a comparación de su velocidad poniéndose como escudo y sosteniendo entre sus brazos al gala de sus reflejos y frenó justo él golpe a unos centímetros de la entrometida mujer. Sostenía él maltrecho híbrido entres sus brazos inconsciente, desafiando Kagome sostuvo su pesada mirada.

—¡Détente!—chilló furiosa con él corazón latiendo desenfrenado.—Malvado, matarlo en sus desventajas...—acuso.

Humillado frente a su tropa en sus propias tierras por defensa al intruso que quebranto cada una de las reglas que rigen en los cardinales de Japón aun más en épocas de guerra donde él una de las tierras más fuertes fue derrotado y eliminado cada rastro mágico de los Kitsune donde cada medida de defensa se incrementa entonces la desgracia híbrido armó el alboroto dispuesta a llevar ante los ojos de su imperio "su hembra" sin embargo esa mujer deshonró su título en los pies de la desgracia, sosteniendo su maltrecho cuerpo sin fuerzas para defenderse dependiendo su vida como siempre del ave enjaulada.

—¡Jaken!—rugió afilando su mirada dorada en ella.

A trompicones y sin coordinación hizo una reverencia de respeto entonces apartó al hombre semi inconsciente de la mujer con ayuda con de los soldados.

—¡Esconden a esta mocosa a su aposentos! ¡Y que no salga hasta que mi amo lo decida!

Kagome explotó en furia con su aura descontrolada, no era una mujer de época antigua obediente y pasiva pero si compasiva entonces él sufrimiento del pequeño demonio y del semi inconsciente InuYasha que en pocos minutos él sol saldría entonces sus heridas serian curadas con rapidez.

 **Continuara...**

 **Buenas noches! tanto tiempo sin agarrar la computadora, pido disculpa por la demora y por tan corto capitulo pero últimamente tengo menos tiempo libre ya que aumento mi trabajo :/**

 **Decidí** **subir este capitulo corto para que no olviden la historia ajajaja . También me comenten si les gusto así continuar con este capitulo aun mas largo con un intrépido y enamorado InuYasha que en su forma mitad bestia negara ese amor pero sera una molestia para Sesshomaru.¿Quien sabe?**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Saludos, Irazue13.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este capítulo está basado en muchas canciones hace tiempo cuando era chica y me gustaban cada canción con personalidades.**

 _Si fui ingenua al pensar que me amarías igual con la misma fuerza de un huracán, fue mi culpa al final por quererte de más y al final tener la mitad. Bajé la guardia y me expuse al dolor, caricias falsas y frio en la habitación. Yo te quise y no te basto, aunque te amo, aunque hallas sido mi peor error. Baje la guardia aposte el corazón, tantas palabras por mí y ninguna emoción, has sido mi peor error Sesshomaru.._

 _Mi peor error._

 ** _Alejandra Guzman. Mi peor error._**

 **Dominar o será el final.**

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él. —consoló Miroku, incomodo por la energía oscura que los repelía a todos.

Sango asintió sosteniendo al inconsciente InuYasha con Shippo delante siendo un sostén montado en Kirara. Pronto partieron sin decir una sola palabra, pero con pena por su compañera metida en la morada del demonio.

Kagome los observo hasta que desaparecieron en el cielo casi celeste, suspirando todos sus nervios y buscando sus armas para defenderse de Sesshomaru.

Jaken empujo a la muchacha perdida en sus pensamientos, sentía la ira fría de su amo esa que cada vez que podía arrebatar la vida de su medio hermano terminaba frustrado por la misma persona, pero esta vez cumplía el papel de su mujer. No se movió un centímetro.

—InuYasha— suspiro pesadamente antes de entrar a la morada con el corazón pesado y una angustia intensa. Se sintió observada por todos los demonios bajo las órdenes del Lord, incomoda por ese prejuicio que crecía hacia ella no solo por ser una sacerdotisa sino por proteger a un hanyou.

Irguió su postura con la cabeza en alto, desafiando alzar la voz de sus acusaciones contra ella, a fin de cuenta era una sagrada y podía causar dolor de cabeza a pesar de quien la conociera un poco sabrían que no lo haría realmente. Los pasillos resultaban largos y estrechos con pisos de madera clara, limpia y lisa sus paredes de ladrillos blancos algunos con seguían las costumbres más antiguas del Japón con dibujos hechos a mano y tinta relatando historia o simplemente el paisaje de las tierras. Kagome le resulto más importante captar cada detalle, sonido de las aves, sus pasos o simplemente el silencio prometiendo la tormenta. Ahora que pensaba aquel lugar inspiraba poder por donde lo mires, aunque no hubiera joyas, reliquias y oro, pero el poder palpitaba en cada ladrillo bien pulido y pintado.

Las suaves y nítidas palpitaciones del aura negra del Lord penetraban sus sentidos, llamándola pronto llego hasta la enorme habitación frente a la suya. Entonces dudo si entrar, miro la puerta de roble con un decorador suave, masculino con líneas onduladas y otras rectas como podía ser aquel hombre engreído y de pésimo humor. Estiro la mano para abrir, pero se detuvo sintiendo un cosquilleo su poder surgió defensivo, procurando de envolverla y aislarla de poder dominante que podía soltar Sesshomaru.

—Que intenso puedes llegar a ser. —soltó a conciencia que él podía oírla y acrecentar su enojo. Empujo la puerta con su propio poder pulsando de sus dedos contrarrestando la energía demoniaca.

Sesshomaru la aguardaba; su silueta se recortaba contra el paisaje del Japón en la mañana descansaba en el marco de su ventana con una pierna flexionada y la otra intuía que caía libre por el otro lado. Seguro las hembras suspiraran desde abajo ante aquella vista porque no podía negar que era extremado y abusadamente hermoso. Aquella imagen trasmitía calma pero el aire pesaba de su humor negro.

Intento hablar.

—Silencio. — ordeno seco, no quería escuchar su voz. No, no necesitaba escuchar sus reclamos.

Indignada por ser callada y ella intentado calmar la fiera. —No me mandes a callar. — protesto cruzando los brazos a la defensiva sin armas para enfrentarse.

— Tus palabras no son importantes. — contesto frunciendo el ceño. — cometiste una falta grave por ese hibrido.

— No puedes impedirme a quien proteger.

Sonrió burlón. — Te equivocas, ahora soy tu amo.

—¡No eres mi amo! —negó, furiosa, y la indignación se transparentó en su voz.

—Lo soy desde el momento mi esencia esta sobre ti—dijo Sesshomaru, con decisión posesiva—. ¡Y me obedecerás!

—Prefiero morir —replicó con fiereza y la voz temblorosa, tratando de negar la excitación que le causaban esas palabras, esa mirada y el recuerdo de sus caricias— Moriría antes que obedecerte.

Se rió y la burla invadió sus pupilas.

— Ya estas muerta. Ahora eres mi hembra me debes respeto si ocurre otra vez, vendré y te obligaré a que me reconozcas como tu nuevo amo tomando po sesión de... —sus ojos recorrieron despacio, con insolencia y seguridad el cuerpo tembloroso—, lo que es mío.

Kagome furiosa y sin armas con que contra restar al engreído demonio, tomo uno de los amontonados almohadones blancos con bordes dorados y otros rojo oscuro, impulsiva lo arrojo directo a su cabeza arrogante pero jamás llego, las plumas estallaron en todo el lugar en un baile sin gracia aumentando aun mas su furia.

—¡Imbécil!—gruño.

Dispuesta retirarse ahora con su propia aura pesada dominada por el enojo y la lujuria de esa discusión, escuchar esa voz vibrante y orgullosa, demandando su cuerpo y sumisión la reclamaba de manera egoísta y necesitada. Secretamente deseaba ser parte suyo pero no podía con un amor a medias solo por deseo de dominación.

Sesshomaru no era fácil, complicado a su manera retorcida y con esa candencia con la que vivía; se vio atrapada contra la pared tuvo que poner sus manos para no chocar con fuerza al ser aprisionada por su cuerpo con su fuerte mano caliente aferrada a la cadera.

—¡No! —gritó Kagome por instinto, girando para contemplar el rostro pálido. Él se quedó inmóvil, admirando el cuerpo de la mujer, sentir el calor que emanaba y deleitarse con el acelerado ritmo de su corazón provocados por el. Deslizo su mano hacia arriba, estremeciendo a la mujer bajo sus caricias y ahueco su mano en un pecho.— ¡Por favor! —Rogó ronca, cuando el Lord continuó parado ante ella, con el aliento en su nuca erizando su piel, temblando por cada respiración sin darse cuenta y sus ojos fijos donde estaba su firme mano proclamando territorio.

—Allí reside la belleza de una hembra—le explicó, fijando la vista en sus senos, rígidos e hinchados por la excitación, bajo la ropa japonesa—: porque la mujer se rinde al hombre y no al revés. Y tú, mi ave enjaulada, entenderás, al final, la belleza de lo que te digo, porque es la única verdad que existe entre los sexos y que debes aceptar si te conviertes en mi hembra.

No supo en que momento logro moverse hasta quedar frente suyo alzando una leve barrera. — Jamás me rendiré.— exclamo apasionada.

—Tus ojos brillan de excitación —comentó en voz baja—, y tu cara arde de fiebre. Si te tomara el pulso ahora... ¿qué descubriría?— ya sabia la respuesta sus sentidos se lo dijeron.

— ¡Que estoy furiosa! —Exclamó, apartando su mano antes de que él la atrapara—. ¡Y tengo todo el derecho de estarlo!

—Y todo el derecho de conocer el éxtasis de someterte a un hombre— insistió divertido y consumido por un deseo abrumador que solo esa bruja podía despertar en el.

Contuvo el aliento, contemplando el borde del hoari blanco de el buscando armas pero no tenia ninguna simplemente estaba con las manos en el aire luchando contra una corriente fuerte que aumentaba el calor de su cuerpo. Quería callar a la mujer modera en su mente y rendirse, gozar del placer que sabia que podía darle aquel arrogante hombre pero seria humillarse como hacen las japonesas de esa era rogando por una mirada después.

— No me rendiré ante ti Sesshomaru— logro decir con la voz enrojecida.

Esbozo una leve sonrisa arrogante y mordió la oreja mientras repartía caricias sobre su pecho.

Suspiro.— No si tu me das también tu rendición ante mi. — dijo temblorosa arqueando contra su grande mano.— No soy mujer que ama a medias.

—¿Quién hablo a _medias_? — gruño insultado se aparto como si quemara. El es un Lord respetado no como el insulto de hombre que resulto su medio hermano indeciso entre dos mujeres. —Largo. —rugió furioso dando la espalda a la mujer temblando de deseo aturdida y también molesta.

Kagome tardo en moverse pero pronto fue consiente de lo ocurrido y el atrevimiento del demonio. No se atrevió a mirar solo salió rápido como sus piernas temblorosas le permitían, necesitaba una ducha fría cuanto antes y borrar la sanción de su mano contra su cuerpo pero tan solo pensar en eso la encendía aun mas.

—¡Te detesto!—grito con una sola certeza que lo deseaba en ese momento para que apague el fuego que se instalo en su cuerpo virgen.

Después de sumergir su acalorado cuerpo en las frías aguas de su baño, decidió salir del palacio alejando el ritmo ajetreado de los sirvientes tampoco deseaba formar parte de la rutina diaria aceptando ser la mujer de la testaruda bestia. No necesito mucho tiempo en encontrar un jardín enorme lleno de vida, pasto de un verde brillante y arboles mediano rodeando encapsulando el místico paraíso de cuentos chinos, pensó que cualquier momento podía aparecer un duendecillo travieso asustando las luciérnagas cansadas de iluminar la oscura noche ya que la luz de la luna creía que no se filtraba por las ramas del los arboles.

Impulsiva y con los pies cosquíllante de anhelos en sentir la suavidad de la naturaleza, quito los mocasines marrones junto con sus medias blancas, sonrió boba disfrutando la tierra húmeda después del roció de la mañana. Entonces se sintió neófita en ese aspecto como cuando _La sirenita_ tuvo sus piernas en lugar de su larga cola verde y pudo caminar pero en ella era sentir la naturaleza con mas vida en ese lugar palpitante.

Sesshomaru mostro un lado oscuro y peligroso, no como demonio sino como hombre dejando la maquina asesina por un hombre con necesidades y un deseo depredador sin salir de su glorioso aire autoritario que solamente podía encarnar su cuerpo estaba receptivo reteniendo celosamente el calor de su mano por donde se deslizo como si hubiera quemado cada centímetro de su piel. Se estremeció y enrojecido por su audacia y sus pezones endurecieron.

—Admite que me deseas, sacerdotisa.— afirmó, sin la menor duda Sesshomaru sentado desde una rama bien oculta de su visión.

Sobresaltada su corazón dio un vuelco. —¡No te deseo!

El demonio desmonto la rama y se volvió donde estaba ella. Sus fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura apretando un poco, resentido por desear una humana por tenerla como compañera pero sin fuerza para negarse el placer de tenerla a su lado.

—Ahora me dirás porque interviniste.— ordeno, intimidando con toda su altura.

—Jamás no ayudare a quien me necesita.—contesto automática, intento poner distancia entre ellos pero el tenia mas fuerza y eso la molesto.

—Me humillaste.—repitió.— una hembra marcada no defiende otro hombre.—le recordó iracundo con las pupilas centellantes.—¡Eres mi mía!

— ¡No soy tu mujer! —gritó, volviendo a empujarlo odiando que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo fuera una droga para ella—y nunca quise serlo.

—Maldita—gruño furioso apretando su agarre y tirando mas hacia el.— ¿Piensas que eres una pobre victima que se ve obligada a responder ante mis demandas?

—¡Si!—grito amargada con el deseo quemando su rostro.—¡Soy una victima!

Sonrió— ¿Y no deseas mis caricias? —indagó, ronco, poniéndole las manos a la espalda y manteniéndolas allí con sus dedos, como dos esposas.

— ¡Eres una bestia! —lo insultó, rabiosa, temblando, resistiéndose, al tiempo que su corazón latía con la fiereza de la excitación y el deseo. Su poder palpito peligroso y excitado—. ¡Un bárbaro! Un vil...

— ¿Hn? —la atajó con rudeza, ingenioso filtro su mano por debajo de su kimono para des nudar un pecho hinchado, lleno, con el pezón rígido y erecto.

— ¡Quítame tus sucias garras de encima! —murmuró, retorciéndose bajo la mirada de los ojos dorados y la humillación de descubrirle el urgente deseo que la invadía.—¡Suéltame! —abrió las aletas de la nariz, sofocada.

—Admítelo—le advirtió—. Dime lo que sientes. Dilo en voz alta y acaba de una vez con estas mentiras.

—¡Nunca! ¡Debí irme con InuYasha!

— ¡Lo dirás! —le prometió, rabioso y la ira que vibraba entre ambos la dominó de pronto. Luchó contra él, con el corazón enloquecido, latiendo a un ritmo rápido al sentir que el balance del poder se inclinaba en favor de ese hombre, igual que siempre, desde un principio.

La empujó hacia atrás y ella cayó sobre pasto húmedo, respirando apenas, empujándolo también, desesperada por escapar a ese fiero deseo que la aplastaba.

—No... —musitó, con su voz espesa—. dejame, dejame Sesshomaru —Pero su cuerpo admitía lo contrario y, cuando su boca se cerró sobre la de ella y le alzó los brazos sobre la cabeza, se oyó gemir, incapaz de so focar su excitación. Le abrió los labios y sus lenguas se encontraron; entonces cerró los ojos y cedió, entregándole su boca en una marejada de pasión.

—Eres mía —insistió él con voz suave y vibrante, burlándose con los ojos, mien tras violaba su boca con experta sensualidad y su mano cubría su seno des nudo. Ella contuvo el aliento, arqueándose bajo sus dedos al sentir que le tocaba un pezón erecto. Entonces, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

—No... —respiraba con fuerza, retorciéndose, con el corazón desbo cado, luchando por conservar la conciencia.

—Di que sí —le ordenó de nuevo, para después bajar la orgullosa cabeza y besarle el pezón con su boca cálida, mientras ella contenía el aliento, aho gándose, y tratando de zafarse de esas manos de acero que la apresaban, sin importar que su corazón latiera a un ritmo feroz.

—¡Basta! —susurró, odiándolo, admirándolo, amándolo porque la ex citaba fuera de toda medida con su boca dura y ardiente.

—Te rendirás y serás completamente mía Kagome.—declaro y le desnudó el otro pecho con un ade mán violento, acariciándolo, al tiempo que observaba el rostro excitado y afiebrado de la joven, que reflejaba la emoción que la invadía.

— ¡No! —se negó con pasión, jadeando por la excitación intolerable que causaba esa fuerte mano bajando hasta su muslo para tocarle la piel por la apertura del caftán.

—Lo harás.—dijo , cerca del cuello de la joven, la besó de nuevo y esa vez el beso fue tan excitante, que Kagome casi se desmaya de placer.

Ciega, apretando con manos temblorosas esos hombros musculosos, llevada por un impulso indomable, se permitió al fin tocarle el pecho, para sentir el co razón que enviaba sangre a borbotones por ese cuerpo. Entonces pudo escuchar el gruñido profundo, salvaje haciendo vibrar su pecho y rozando el suyo desnudo. Kagome gimió desconociéndose por completo lo único cuerdo que sabia en ese momento era que lo deseaba a el nada mas.

Sesshomaru se aparto descartándola como si fuera su espada colmillo sagrado, admitía el dolor de su cuerpo ardiendo pero su orgullo lo detenía por ser tan débil antes sus caricias. Frunció el ceño y dio la vuelta, alejándose sin mirar siquiera.

Kagome se sentó con los ojos llameantes por la ira, indignada y humillada.

—¡Bestia!— grito furiosa y la furia la quemo en su humillación. —desgraciado.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola! se que tarde pero no quise subir hasta que el capitulo me deje satisfecha. Puede que sea muy diferente a los demas capitulos pero me gusto como quedo. Espero que a ustedes** **también.**

 **Si pueden dejen su comentario que me ayuda un montón.**

 **Muchas gracias,**

 **Saludos, Irazue13**


End file.
